Shotgun V Sniper
by Lake Strauss
Summary: Young, deadly and infamous. Malcolm Graves accepted a contract that seemed to good to be true. Broke from drinking and gambling, he took the contract without thinking twice. A contract that will prove more daunting that he ever expected. Seven Update Finale. Story completed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Zaun, a country operated in the capitalist ideology, industry with no limit and law, everything for a profit. No God or mystics to be believed. No heaven or hell. By money, for money. It was cruel, yes, but it was fair. Those who do not wish to win, already loss. Those who wish to have an honest pay for an honest work, lives in fantasy. But that was reality of Zaun and no one could change it.

But for Malcolm Graves, he could not care less. He was no hero to begin with and ideologies was something too complex for him to bother. Finishing a cigar, he littered it to the ground and stepped on it, killing the fiery tip. He released smoke through his nose and lifted his shotgun so it would lean at his shoulder.

"Time to feed myself…" Graves mumbled.

A few weeks prior to this, he received a letter when he was resting at a bar. A messenger came to his table, asking whether he was Malcolm Graves. He sat silently without a word slipped but eventually his curiosity persuaded him to speak. The messenger did not waste time and left the bar with a letter and a bag on his table. The man did not waste time and opened the bag; finely cut diamonds were the contents. Not more than five and no bigger than the size of peanuts found in the bar, it was worth tens of thousands of gold coins.

Graves tied the bag and kept in his pocket, for safe keeping. He opened the letter and read the content. Wrote in beautiful writing, Graves read the letter in his heart.

 _Dear Malcolm._

 _Thank you for sparing your time reading this letter, I hope the diamonds in the bag would be valuable for you as I have a proposal. A job must be done and it seems that you are fit for it. A dirty job requires dirty hands, and surely your hands far more suited for it._

 _There is someone need to be put down, or death need to meet the person a bit earlier if I want to be poetic. She's a woman, skilled and experienced just like you. People called her Frostbite. A sniper skilled on stealth and long range kills, I warn you to be cautious and primed for the encounter._

 _If you take the reward without doing the job, then I would not mind. If you succeed and kill her, then there are more rewards and jobs that will come to you. Good hunting._

 _Yours truly…_

 _J. J. Walker_

Being jobless individual that he was currently, Graves accepted the proposal. In two week time, he'd arrived to Zaun with a kill objective on his list of things.

The Outlaw walked to through the empty streets of Zaun. Littered with thrash and poorly maintained by the government. The path that he had taken was between two big factories, both of them producing loud sound and massive amount of smoke. Graves looked up to see the sky, it was as dark as dusk. Despite it was in the middle of the day, the surrounding was dark because no sunlight passed through the thick polluted atmosphere.

Then at the end of the path, was a small two storey building. Empty from the outside, filled on the inside, Graves knew it. The factory had a fence on the border of its place, barbed wire at the top so no one would simply climbed over. He could hear footsteps but no one in the perimeter of the fence, someone was guarding or on patrol. Just by hearing the sound, he was expecting some well armed men inside the building.

A tin can rolled.

Graves had his shotgun at his hand and aimed it to the left. At the other end of the gun, was an unarmed woman. The woman then raised her two hands, shivering in fear. Graves slowly approached to the woman but his finger was not at the trigger.

"You live around here woman?" Graves inquired.

The woman nodded and said nothing.

"You know who's Frostbite?"

The woman nodded, she spoke. "She's in the building, with her gang guarding the building."

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"I worked as a servant for her. Nothing more than that."

"Really? So if I let you go, would you be a busy body and tell her that I come to kill her?"

She shook her head.

Graves lowered his shotgun and simply said. "Ten second. If not, you'll be six feet under."

The woman squirmed and flee from the place, taking as little as a few seconds to be out of sight. Thankfully, the woman did not need more explanation about the message. He dismissed the woman and turned back, with the intention of finding an entrance to the building. It did not took long for him to find someone guarding a door.

Graves increased the pace of his walk and raised his shotgun. Suddenly, the man guarded the door heard the footstep. The man had a rifle and turned to the right. And before he could realize that it was Graves, he was shot at the head. The sound of the shot echoed around the empty space. Graves did not waste time and went to the body to acquire the key to open the entrance.

"What the hell was that?!?" Someone shouted.

Graves paused for a second to listen but quickly open the entrance after that. He unlocked it and went inside. Two armed men was at the yard approaching to Graves, making a few attempts to kill the man. His enemies gave a few shot using their weak muskets. Receiving a few scratches, Graves' focus was not disturbed and he killed the two men.

He advanced to the building, ready for the next encounter. Graves arrived to the door but paused his infiltration, he heard the voices inside. The people inside warned each other to be ready and make sure their weapons primed. Graves took a few steps back and kicked the door. The second that the door was open, he hid himself behind the wall beside the door. The men used their rifles to their fullest, only to realize that they were shooting nothing after their rifles went empty.

After the bullets stopped, Graves heard the people inside reloading their rifles. The Outlaw took the opportunity to kill them quick. He moved out of cover and went inside. He did not shoot the men, rather the shot to their make shift cover was enough. A total of three shots, three men were put down. He checked the corners and the rooms at the first floor, everything was clear.

Graves heard more voices and footsteps but this time there were on top of his head. Chances were that the woman named Frostbite was at the second floor with the remaining men. Graves quickly sprinted to the stairs. One man was on his way down encountered Graves, but The Outlaw trigger finger was faster than him. He walked to the side so that the body fall down and eventually rolled down to the first floor.

Arrived to the second floor, Graves fought with another three armed men. After constant dodging and few scratches here and there, he won the battle and lived another day. There were a few room in the second floor, he checked each one thoroughly and cleared any remaining men. With a total of twelve men in his kill count, Graves finally arrived to the final door. He suspected that the woman would be there ready to fight with him.

Rushing to the door, he shot the door once and heard someone screamed in pain. He kicked the door open and saw a grounded bleeding man, hissing in pain. Graves checked the corners and confirmed that the man was the only person in the room.

Graves checked his shotgun and filled the chamber with shotgun shells. While he was reloading, he approached to the downed man slowly. The man was different that the other. The previous men he had encountered wore the typical rogue Zaunite attire frequently seen. But the man in front of him had a thicker armour comparative to the others.

Finished reloading, Graves aimed his shotgun at the man's head, sliding his finger to the trigger. The man looked at Graves without any fear; he held his wounds and stopped the bleeding as much as he could. The man knew it was the end for him but life clung on him stubbornly. The Outlaw lowered his shotgun and kneeled down, the downed man wanted to say a few words.

"Wh.. Why..?" His voice was weak, death was near. "What did we do to you?"

"Ain't nothing personal, just business." Graves said without any sympathy.

"I… don't even know... You..."

"You've seen Frostbite?" Graves asked.

"What…?"

"The leader of your gang, Frostbite. Tell me where she is before I hunt her down myself "

"Who the hell is….Frost-" The man eyes went up and died, he couldn't finish his sentence.

Seeing the man died in front of him, Graves got up and dumbfounded with the situation. What was actually happening right now, he could not comprehend. Did he just killed a random gang for nothing. Or is the servant woman lied to him about the place, protecting the boss that she was serving. Regardless of which one was right, Graves did not know what to do next.

Then a hand on his right shoulder. Graves turned around.

"Surprise motherfucker…" A voice said.

Someone punched his face and it was the last voice he had heard. Then, everything went pitch dark for Malcolm Graves.

 **Heyo, Author here.**

 **So yeah, been long time didn't post any League related stories and the fingers could not wait to type. I just finished a long story by the way and took the chance to take some rest and just enjoy doing nothing. And after a few nights of imagining stories and lot of 'what if' moments, this suddenly comes out.**

 **Tell me what you think about this first chapter and follow the story if you want to know what would happen next to Malcolm Graves.**

 **C'ya Mates_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His head was heavy, he couldn't move and everything was dark. Graves growled like an injured lion, refusing to submit being weaker to the pain. Slowly, he opened his eyes and returned to reality, only to see everything in a blurry smudge. He shook his head a few times to counter it, forcing the brain to adjust. Not long, he saw everything as clear before. Though the celebration did not last long, he realized that both of his hands and legs were tied to a chair that he was sitting.

He looked at his surrounding, a small room that a light bulb on top of his head. There were no windows and there was just only a door that was in front of him. Graves tried moving his legs and arms but the binds were so tight, that he couldn't even move even at the slightest. Then the door in front of him opened and someone entered. Graves looked at the person with the intent to kill but it seemed she was not affected.

The woman closed the door while holding a chair with her right hand. She placed in front of Graves and sat down. Graves observed. She was shorter than him, shoulder height or more, but not more than his neck. She wore a hood and a mask that covered her mouth, making the only thing that Graves could see was her eyes. Those eyes, it was icy blue, fit for her name. Frostbite's eyes met with Graves, and not one of them was intimidated.

"So you're Frostbite?" Graves asked. "Sorry for killing your gang."

"They're not my gang, there just some random thugs that have no place to sleep in." She spoke. "By the way, thanks for not killing me back then."

"Not killing you?" Graves wondered. Then he remembered about the woman that he'd encountered before he went inside the abandon building. "So you were the servant?"

"Well at least I didn't lie about me serving myself. You know who J.J. Walker is?"

"Yeah I know him, he's just a guy that wants you dead."

"Just like any other employer that you and I get." Snow said. "I want you to be specific."

"And what makes you think that I will tell you about Walker?"

"Maybe, if you give some intel, I might let you walk out like nothing happened. Is your Bilgewater brain really that dense?"

"Wait." Graves paused for a moment. "How do you know I was from-"

"Malcolm 'The Outlaw' Graves." She interrupted. " A guy that came out of nowhere from Bilgewater suddenly came to the black market currently to get some extra money. Yes, I know who you are. I know you're connection with Twisted Fate, I know the heist that you made with him and I know that you're top of the line strategist. I don't want to get in the personal stuff so do me a favour Outlaw, who is J. J. Walker?"

"Who are you?" Graves inquired seriously with a low tone voice.

"Someone that you don't want to mess with." She said seriously.

Suddenly she stood up, Graves slightly surprised with the sudden movement. She moved closer to Graves and searched his body. First, she searched his body, from shoulder to his stomach, front and back. Then, when she proceeded to the parts lower than his waist, Graves moved his body and growled. But Frostbite didn't bother to care, she proceeded without any hesitation whatsoever.

Graves moved his body furiously, attempting to move the woman away and exit himself from the bindings. She finished at the front pockets and went to the back pockets. He could feel her hands entering his pockets, taking a few things here and there. During that, Graves could felt that she squeezed his butt once. She finally finished with a few things at her hands and sat down at the chair opposite to Graves.

"Cigars?" She looked at Graves with brows raised. "What type of young man smoke cigars?"

"Me. I'm that type of man." Graves continued to glare at her, he really wanted to kill her right now.

"Really, don't think you're special cowboy." She opened the letter and held the bag of diamonds that he had kept. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, who is J. J. Walker?"

"Never met him, never seen him." Graves spoke. "I got the things by a messenger and the guy didn't even said hello. Satisfied?"

"And there's nothing else that you could say to me?" Frostbite read the letter and looked at the diamonds.

As she was reading the letter, Graves searched for his shotgun and it was at the corner of the room. Frostbite looked at Graves at a moment but he managed to stare her like previously, she then go back to the letter. It seemed that she was still focusing on the letter, giving him more precious time.

The bindings, they were tight and beyond robust for him to break free with brute force. But the chair, it was another subject entirely. Just a slight movement and the chair started shook weakly, like it was going to break at any giving moment. With enough strength, the rope may not break but the armrest will.

Looking at the woman, there were no weapons in sight. She was said to be a sniper, yet her sniper rifle was nowhere to be seen. If Graves would confront her barehanded, it would take time to kill her. And that time could mean death for Graves if she had a secondary weapon somewhere in her attire. At the very least, she should have a knife at her disposal and fist could only do so much damage.

No, he decided to hit her once and straight to his shotgun. The amount of time that she would recover from the attack would be suffice for Graves to hold the shotgun and pull the trigger. It was decided and Graves waited for the perfect opportunity.

"Things got way too complicated right now." She breathed, folding the letter at her hand.

"Is there a problem Frosty? I would've helped if ya didn't tie me to this chair." He started to stretch his muscles.

"Haha, you wish." Frostbite stood up and moved closer to him. "Let me tell you something that you won't believe."

"I'm all ears lady." Graves shrugged. _Come a bit closer woman, just a little more._

"First thing first, the diamonds in the bag," Frostbite held the small bag with her left hand. "It's a fugazy." She threw the bag of diamonds at the floor, letting it scatter like it was worthless.

Graves could not believe but he was still patient, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. "You're really walking in thin ice woman." Graves warned.

"Try to sell them at the local jewellery shop, they won't even consider buying them." Frostbite stood in front of her, nearing her face with his. "You want to know the second thing that is really fucked up, I got the same letter and diamonds just like you. The letter is exactly the same, every word, every meaning and even the guy that sign the letter. Same fucking guy, J.J. Walker. The only difference? My name changed to yours. "

"You think I care?" Graves made his move.

Graves head-butts Frostbite, stunning her for a moment and made her moved a few step away. Seeing the window of opportunity, Graves used all his energy to pull his hands, the ropes were still at his wrist but the armrests were disconnected from the chair. Frostbite recovered moments later and attacked him, but Graves barely evaded and gave an uppercut to her chin. She trembled to the ground and tried her best to recover herself.

Graves quickly untie his legs and arms then rolled his body towards the shotgun. He reached it and held it with his two hands. He checked the gun and it was still loaded, then he turned his body to aim at Frostbite but she was not there. His eyes widen and some of his heart panicked, he left her just for a moment. Where could she be?

"Hell no!" Graves heard the voice.

Malcolm turned to the right and saw Frostbite approached with her fist leading, he ducked and waited for her fist to pass. Apparently she was bluffing as Graves received a knee to the nose. He trembled to the ground yet the shotgun was still in his grasp. The woman haste towards Graves and stepped on his face, Graves deflected the foot with his shotgun. Using one hand, Graves pushed himself to stand up and pushed Frostbite away with his shoulder.

Frostbite side stepped, letting Graves followed his shoulder. But at the exact moment, she held his shotgun with one hand and pulled it away from him. Unarmed, Graves countered by punching her face but she dodged it before the attack connected. Frostbite used the shotgun and hit Graves with the stock of the gun.

She hit Graves at the nose, pushing him back a few steps. She hit him again, concentrating at the same area but with more force. But during the third attempt, Graves ducked and tackled her abdomen. First, he hugged her stomach and squeezed so strong, until she let go of the shotgun. Once it was not held, Graves lifted her light body and slammed her spine to the ground.

She shouted in pain, the sheer force was so much that her mask and hood was no longer on. Revealing her face fully, a beautiful brown skinned woman with short white hair. But Graves did not have the time to care, he moved away and repositioned himself on top of her. He readied his fist for the punishing that she deserved.

Graves gave both of his fist to her face, with each fist manage to connect two strikes. But like Graves, she learned fast and acted faster. On the fifth attempt, she shielded her face with her two hands, letting her mid arm received the hits. Graves continued punching; wanting to break the defence and see how much can the woman receive. But the seventh attempt, she parried Graves' left hand punch and pushed him away from her. Making the man laid on his back beside her.

Graves rolled to the left while Frostbite rolled to the right, distancing themselves from each other even more. Luck was at his side as the direction that he was rolling had his shotgun lying around.

Graves picked his shotgun before he stood on his two feet and when he did, he pumped his shotgun with one bullet primed in the barrel. They both stood and also stopped at the same time. He aimed at her but as expected from Frostbite, she took out her pistol and aimed back. Both mercenaries glared at each other, finger at the trigger, no fear towards death. It was a standoff; a standoff that Graves surely win yet Frostbite still stood her ground.

"You loss lady, one shot and your whole head gone." Graves grinned, his eyes looked through the sight of his shotgun and he aimed at her head. "You only have a pistol, I want you to think long and clear about your chances walking alive."

"Doesn't matter how big." She intimidated. " It'll only take one bullet. Once in the head, you're dead. That's the fact."

"And you'll think that you can outshoot me with that puny pistol?" Graves grinned.

"Try me." Frostbite narrowed her eyes and challenged Graves.

The grin on his face quickly fade and Graves firmly held his shotgun, the woman was serious business and he should not dismiss it. Slowly, Graves moved the right while Frostbite moved to the left, they circled around the room. The distance between was not closer or farther even an inch. Then Graves raised his hand, both of them stop and stood still.

"As much as I want to kill you, I want to hear you proposition." Graves said.

"I was just about to talk about it but you're the one that came up to me and hit me in the face." Frostbite argued.

"What do you expect when you were tied to a chair and the person that you were supposed to kill was right in front of you."

"Sorry but you're not an understanding person when someone is pointing a shotgun at you."

"Fine, you won. But I want to hear what you want to say before we got into this mess. Is that hard?"

"Lower your gun then we can talk."

"Oh no, I ain't lowering my gun for nobody. Don't you remember that saying, ladies first?"

"I'm sorry but I thought men like to lead in every situation."

"In bed? Anytime of the day. But there ain't no bed and I ain't planning to sleep with you."

"Then I'll count to three, both of us will put our guns down and settle this once and for all. You hear what I said?"

"And we'll count three together." Graves took a deep breath. "One."

"Two." Frostbite counted.

"Three." Both of them said it at the same time.

The two mercenaries slowly lowered their guns but their gazes never separated. They were expecting any sudden moves but after a while, they gathered enough trust towards each other that they won't kill each other. Not now, but maybe some other time. Graves turned the safety switch on, the shotgun was useless now. Snow did the same and put it on her holster. She took out two letters and showed it to Graves.

"We got the same letters and the same rewards, both of them have the same name and both of them had the job of killing a target." She gave it to Graves.

Graves hesitated on taking it but when he did, he made sure it was quick and the distance between them was considerable. He opened the letters and compared it, he realized the similarities and that she was right. He looked back at Frostbite, she spit at the floor and wore her hood.

"Are we being played by this man?" He asked.

"For now, I don't even know that the guy is really a guy. So, I'm gonna ask you again. You know J.J. Walker?"

"Just the name, not the man." He told everything that he knew, there was no use of lying.

"Well I've just wasted my time here." She sighed. "It was worth the try to say the least."

"What do you plan to do Frostbite." He asked, the situation was getting interesting for the man. "You're just going to walk away?"

"They've been rumours about open jobs by this employer named J. J. Walker in the black market. You think we're the only of getting played? Not by a long shot." Frostbite walked to the exit. "It was nice to meet you Outlaw, hopefully the next time we meet won't be this violent."

Frostbite covered her mouth with her mask and exited the room, leaving The Outlaw alone in the room. Graves moved to the scattered diamonds and kneeled down, picking each one that he could salvage. With a total of five pieces diamonds, it was less compared to a bag of diamonds. But Graves was optimistic, it was better than none.

He put the diamonds on one of his pockets and pondered on the situation. A lot of questions came up in just one night, not the worst day but it was still interesting. J.J. Walker was a mysterious enigma and Graves suddenly resent the person. As for Frostbite, Graves has a feeling that they would meet again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The gasses on the sewer emerged from the sewer holes, the streetlamps barely shone the road and the people that walked the streets had no mood to look at anyone that passed by. It was midnight and at one of the poor street of Piltover was Malcolm Graves. Rather than the usual attire that he wore, he adapted to the city by wearing a T-shirt, slacks and a cap. At his right hand was a file, black in colour and thick with papers inside it.

He barged through the many citizens that had no manners and those who felt that they were big. Some would stop and would like to fight him but Graves would glare at them so they won't even bother thinking to disrespect him. A diner was not far and it was high time for a late snack and a cup of cheap coffee. He entered through the front entrance and the door hit a bell. It rang and a woman greeted him, she was filling coffee to another customer's mug.

The lower class Piltover, the people outside the frame of Piltover success. The real builders of the city, who were grateful with their life as it is. He walked across the diner and took the table at the end, where there was no one to bother him. He put the files on top of the table and sat down. The waitress came to his table shortly, with a pen and notepad.

"What would you like to eat handsome?" The waitress said.

Graves looked at her smile. "Give me a cup of coffee and a meaty sandwich."

"Is that all sweetie?"

"Maybe later." Graves took out a cigar and hold it with his mouth. "Can I smoke around 'ere?"

"As long as you're paying sweetie." She went to another table and took an ashtray then put on his table. "Be right back in a minute."

The waitress left the table and went to the chef to prepare order. Graves took a matchbox that was at his left pocket. He burned a matchstick and put the fire on the tip of his cigar. It turned to fiery red and he inhaled the burning tobacco. Instant satisfaction.

He put the used matchstick on the ashtray and shifted his focus on the file in front of him. He opened the black file and took out its contents. A few photos of a woman, a dozen of papers that were full of words and the diamonds that was his. He took a picture and observed it, a battalion of soldiers stood in an organize fashion and one soldier at the corner that was highlighted with a red circle.

Graves breathed and exhaled smoke, in his breath, he muttered to himself. "Frostbite…"

Graves put the photo back to where it was and read one of the many papers. He was no avid reader but when it comes to something that interested him, consider him sticking to a place until he finishes.

Amanda "Frostbite" Snow, he remembered their encounter and the name fit with the person. Half Shuriman, Half Freljordian. She was unique, light brown skinned, eyes were icy blue and neck levelled hair as white as snow. Graves revised to a photo where she was caught by Noxian authorities. One photo shown her front face, the other one shown her left side of her face and the last shown her full body. She was beautiful, having a model like features for the face but a well build body similar to an elite soldier.

Graves finished with one paper and continued with another. There were no photos of her parents. No data about her mother but some documentation about her father. A soldier like her, he was a captain in an army. Whether it was the Shuriman or Freljord army, no data have provided a solid fact. But judging by her features, one of Frostbite parents should be Shuriman while the other Freljordian.

Graves finished and goes to another paper. Snow first joined with the one the three armies of the Freljord, some say it was Ashe army, others say it was Sejuani. The data was there but nothing solid could be said out of it. After a few years of Freljord wars, she moved out and went walking across Valoran.

Then she entered The Black Market, where her career flourished until what people had known her as **The** Frostbite. When Snow entered the market of kill contracts, first she operated secretly. Taking one small kill contract after the other, but as the kill count stack, her reputation followed. The reason that Graves didn't know about her in the Black Market was that he was busy minding his own business.

The waitress suddenly appeared on Graves side, with one hand holding a mug of coffee while the other, a plate of sandwich. She put the things on the table, making sure the coffee didn't spill on Graves' papers. He put the cigar on the ashtray.

"Thank you, lady." Said Graves, the sandwich looked very good.

"You're welcome." She smiled and left to wipe tables.

Graves took half of the sandwich and ate it. It was tasty, the bacon was well cooked, the cheese was fatty and the greens were fresh. Taking another bite, Graves summarised about Frostbite based the data on paper and his own encounter with the woman.

Frostbite was quick and precise, the best female hired gun that he had ever encountered. As expected, her data was not complete. The data was there only to prove that she existed but not to take advantage of. Her father was an interesting person, he have taught the tricks that made her potent. She might underestimate Graves during the previous fight but Graves knew that she won't make the same mistake twice.

While she failed to kill him, her reputation showed that Graves needed to be cautious in the near time. The Freljord was no child play, the harsh weathers was enough to kill an average man, let alone wars. Graves finished the sandwich and swallowed the remaining pieces at his mouth. The more he thought about the woman, the more overwhelming she became. Even for a man like Graves.

Then the bell door rang, Graves looked and it was someone that he had anticipated. He wore a T-shirt that has seen better days and jeans that was used more times than it should. The man looked at his surrounding and when faced at Graves direction, he moved to Graves' table as quickly as possible. Graves started to put all the papers at the table backed to the black file.

"Graves." The man hollered and offered his hand. "Been a long time that we didn't meet."

"Evans. You know me and my life." Graves shook his hand. "Sit down and let's talk."

"Thank you for being nice, even though you have a reason behind it." Evans sat down.

The man was older than Graves. While Malcolm was currently in his early twenties, the man in front of him had reached more than three decades of life experience. The age gap between the two were big, but so as long they respect each other, age was just a number. If there's anything that you don't know, Evans was the middle man that made sure you know.

"So, already wearing through the times Graves?" Evans asked. "You're style is up to date I see."

"Never been a guy that cares about fashion." He wore off his cap and pushed his hair back with his fingers. "As long as the cops doesn't recognize me, I'm wearing it."

"And how about Twisted Fate? Retiring from heists?" The waitress came to Evans with a smile. "Give me coffee and make sure it's extra creamy. Thank you."

"We've separated for now, waiting for the governments to simmer down. Tobias is in a relationship so he wanted to take the time off at the same time. Until then, the Black Market is feeding me."

"At least you have a job." Evans shrugged. "Now let's talk about business. Tell me the questions Malcolm."

"I got a woman that I think you would know Evans." Graves sipped his coffee that was slightly cooled. "You know Frostbite?"

"Yeah I know her, quite known among employers." The waitress arrived with the coffee; she put it on top of the table. "She's an A rated Contractor just like you."

"A rated? What the hell is that?"

"Just a measure among the employers, it shows how good is the Contractor really is. Just like a paper in an exam. How do you know you're good at a subject? Look at your grades. It's really that simple to be honest." Evans sipped his heavily creamed coffee. "The grades started from E while the highest is S."

"Looks like I'm doing my job right." Graves put down his mug. "And other than that?"

"Hmmm…" Evans thought with eyes looking up. "Just like you, she moves country to country. But unlike you, she's not wanted in every country that she set foot on. Slippery person she is, know how to get in and get out. But still, she is wanted in a number of countries. She's a sniper so if you ever faced her, long range is her forte. You guys met?"

"She has a contract on me and I got a contract on her." Graves took the other half of his sandwich. "We both fought and end up with a draw. Neither of us could really kill each other at the time. Two days later, I'm here trying to know everything about her."

"What a coincidence." Evans raised his right eyebrow.

"And it ain't by chance." Graves bite his sandwich. "She knew everything about me and almost killed me."

"Well that's proof that she's A rated."

"And not many people know about me." Graves pointed at Evans. "All my friends won't leak about me and the fact that she knew where I came from ain't a small feat."

"Well, you get things if you work at it. So why do you care." Evans sipped his coffee. "Bottom line, you're still alive and breathing. Enjoy the money that you have through your heist. Get some whores and drinks as much as you want."

"We had the same employer."

Evans stopped sipping and slowly lowered his coffee to the table. His eyes widen and leaned at the chair, he was interested to it. "Continue…"

"Imagine this." Graves finished his sandwich and swallowed it. "Frostbite had a price on my head and I had a price on hers. And both of us has the same employer, contract and reward."

"What's the name?"

"J. J. Walker."

Then it was silent, Graves waited for an answer but Evans went quiet. He closed his eyes, trying to find anyone that he had known by the name. He opened his eyes and sighed. Whether it was bad or good, Graves could not decide.

"Sorry Graves." Evans sipped his coffee again. "Doesn't ring any bells."

"Well it was worth the try." Graves drank his coffee.

"But your problem have some connection with Frostbite right?" He said with sly grin.

"You know her next move?" Graves was slightly surprised.

"I got a tip from someone saying that she's off hunting some guy. I'll try and find the guy to get some good information for you. In the meantime, take the rest that you need."

"Thanks Evans, I'll be waiting. One more thing." Graves slid his hand on one of his pockets and took a small packet, where it contained the diamonds that he had obtained. "Can you track these diamonds?"

"You mean the sale? Sure." Evans took the small packet and observed. "These diamonds looked valuable to me. Why don't you sell it?"

"Each store I visit doesn't want the diamonds. Frostbite told me that the diamonds were fake and she was right about it." Graves sighed. "What do they call it, a fugazee?"

"Yep, it's a fugazy right. The way the cutter cuts the diamond gives it away, poorly angled and just outright amateur." Evans nodded and he kept it safe in his pockets. "Is there anything else?"

"I'm pretty much good here. Just tell me as fast as you could when you know where she is and consider your coffee paid by me."

"Consider?" He chuckled slightly. "I think it's already paid."

"A cup of coffee ain't that expensive."

"Thank you." Evans stood up. "Remember Graves, a favour for a favour."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amanda Snow trekked through the forest, her objective was a camp and a person named Helen. The ambiance around the forest was calm, crickets, beetles, reptiles and birds making those sounds to mate. The temperature was chilly, not so much like the Freljord but certainly not warm. Then she stopped. She heard something. Quickly she wore her hood and held her sniper rifle at her hands.

Her posture lowered, she made her body small and walked in a faster pace. As she moved, there was a bush and she jumped into the thick bush. She landed on her stomach and it barely made a noise and started to creep her way through the bush. Her attire covered all her body, with the exception of face, resulted on her blending in the bush completely. And with the current night having no moon to light the place, the chance of human eyes to detect her was little.

The sound of footsteps were near, she stopped and stayed in position. Two mercenaries came to the place; one was having a smoke while the other held a musket. They were talking about something, though it could not be heard, slowly it became clear.

"How long till our shift ends?" The one holding a musket asked.

"We just started our shift, already that bored?" The other one said.

"Nah, just wanted to have a conversation, that's all." He checked his musket and was satisfied by the condition. "Look, I need to piss. Stay here and watch my back will you?"

"Yeah, yeah." The man exhaled some smoke. "Do it quick and be done with it."

"Alright."

The armed man then walked to the bush where Frostbite had hid herself in. He let the rifle hanged at his back then stopped right in front of her. The man looked at his surrounding and felt it was a good spot to piss. Snow cursed in her heart and slowly reached her knife. The man unzipped his pants, Snow cursed in her heart.

 _You just had to piss here…_ She thought.

Three of her fingers had reached the handle of her knife, situated on the left side of her belt. She made sure than her movement was slow and not sudden. The man had taken out his Willy and she had no interest on looking at it.

She breathed in. Instantly, Frostbite got up by pushing herself from the ground. While rising, she stabbed the man, beneath his jaw and snapped his neck. So fast, that the man died soundlessly. Frostbite let the body fell to her and gently she put down in the bush

Frostbite took the musket and went to other man that was smoking not far. The man turned back hearing her footsteps. He realized it was a stranger that held his friends musket and pointing it at him. The cigarette fell from his mouth and he put his hands up. Frostbite did not expect such coward trait from the man but she was not complaining. She told him to go the bush and the man followed her order. He saw his friend dead at the bush and instantly stopped.

"You know what's going to happen but I'm going to give you a chance. Where's your friends at and where's Helen?" She demanded.

"We're the only patrol right now, everyone else is chilling at their tents, including Helen."

"Do you know who I am?"

He nodded. "She mentioned about you a few times."

"Nice to hear that." Snow knocked the man down with the musket.

Amanda threw away the weapon and trekked the forest again, lowering her body so she could not be seen easily. Not far was a trail of smoke, she went to the place with hopes of something beneficial. The trees had lessen and at the end was a camp. She kneeled down on one knee and observed the camp. A number of tents had raised, a few were lit on the inside and the others were dark. At the centre of the camp was a big fire, where a few men stood and retired.

Some were drunk, singing songs out loud without any care about the world. Others were sharpening their swords and cleaning their muskets. She memorised and counted every man that she could see but no woman named Helen could be found. A total of fifteen henchmen, difficult but manageable. The drunken men were not a dangerous factor. The ones who were still sober can be killed, she must keep the distance and execute them long range.

Then she saw a flash, a weak reflection. It was outside of the camp and had a good vantage point. She moved her hand and held her sniper rifle, the safety switch was off and she slowly squeezed the trigger. But before the bullet went off, she paused. There was something in her gut that prevented her pulling the trigger.

She lowered her rifle and took her binoculars. She looked through and observed who was at the other side. Shaking her head in disbelief; it was the man that she had encounter at Zaun. Malcolm Graves.

It did not matter; she put back her binoculars and held her sniper rifle. Putting the stock at her shoulder, her eyes at the metal sights, aimed at Malcolm Graves. Taking all the factors, she adjusted her aim by slightly raising the rifle and moved it to the left. Snow breathed in long and released, her finger pressured the trigger but not enough. The bullet did not travel the barrel as the pin did not hit the base of the bullet.

Something was on her mind, the man was not armed as she checked moments ago. Chances were that he was only there to stay at hidden and observe, even though he poorly did so. The fact that he had known that she was coming to the encampment was no easy feat. Surely he has some connection and it was that connection made her think twice on killing him right here and right now. He may be a liability but he could as well be an asset.

Evaluating the situation, she had made a decision to not kill him...yet. A few plans had emerged from her mind and it was solid as far as plan goes. It was a gamble, a gamble that she was willing to make. Frostbite moved her sniper elsewhere and aimed at one of the drunken man at the camp. The sight was exactly at his head and she pulled the trigger.

...

Graves quivered for a moment hearing the sniper shot echoed through the forest. One man had fell down to the ground dead and the rest was shocked with the sudden attack. Graves lowered his binoculars to search light flashes that a sniper scope would make but it seem there were none. Another sniper shot echoed, another man downed.

 _Where the hell are you woman?!?_ Graves looked through the binoculars once more and searched in a more desperate manner. He stayed at his place and let the attack be to be observed.

"Everybody!! Call to arms!!" One of the men shouted.

In an instant, everyone in their tents, be it man or woman, exited their tents with eyes not yet fresh from sleep. A sniper shot echoed, a bullet went through the head and the man fell to the ground dead. Those who had swords hid in cover and the ones held a musket tried to search the hidden sniper. The drunkards cried at the ground, shielding their heads with their hands, not knowing a thing of what was happening.

A few minutes had passed and the sniper was not found, the shots still persist with the lives of henchmen as sacrifice. A man looked through the sights of his worn musket, frustrated with the situation, he pulled the trigger and hopefully it would make a difference. Then Helen came out from her tent, big, buffed and angry. She wore armour that had thick plates; it was surely heavy for an average man.

"What the hell are you doing cowards!" She shouted at the panic situation. "Use your muskets and kill Frostbite!"

All of the soldiers looked at her in fear, the next moment the ones holding muskets started to shoot. The way they shoot was in a choreographed way. Every musketeer had a partner and operated in pairs, one would shoot while the other reloads. The process would repeat and repeat, until one of them was dead or their enemies have been dealt with.

"I'll kill you Frosbite and make sure I get the extra reward." Helen took her helmet that was at the nearest table. She wore it proudly and started shout orders. "Bladesmen, be ready to strike!"

"Yes boss!" The men and women that held blades said at once.

The snipers shots still persist with one soul being taken every time. Helen narrowed her eyes and looked at the dark forest that she was sure Frostbite was hiding. A sniper rifle bullet hit her helmet but the result was only a small spark. She felt the force and was grateful that she was alive, but it also resulted her becoming more angry. She took out her sword and pointed at the last known location of Frostbite.

"Musketeers! Cover fire on my command!" Helen shouted. "Bladesmen, armed yourself!"

"Aoh!" All the men answered.

Subtracting all the soldiers that had died, Helen counted that she had sixteen soldiers ready at her command. Ten held muskets while the other had swords and axes. Frostbite was still sniping, thought it was less effective than before since Helen's soldier was in better cover. All muskets had reloaded, it was time to counter. Seventeen to one, it was a sure win.

"Fire!" Helen ordered.

The musketeers emerged from their covers, shooting at the forest at the same time. The sound of gunshot echoed and gunpowder was the only thing that there were breathing. Once finished, the swords soldiers came out and ran blindly towards the forest. To kill one woman as their objective.

"Charge!" Said the soldiers as they held the swords high.

Helen stood still and watched as her men ran up the hill.

...

The eight soldiers had arrived to the place that they suspect Frostbite would be. The distance between each other was not far, they knew that Frostbite was not a person to mess with. They looked left and right, up and down, anywhere they could see. They did not want to take any chances with the sniper.

For a moment it was silent, not a cricket to be heard. A soldier looked up at a particular tree; something was on the tree trunk. He went closer while calling two of his friends follow him. His friends were also intrigued with the object. They stopped in front of the tree and focused on the thing, it was Frostbite and it was too late.

The sniper jump to the man at the middle and stabbed his chest with her knife. The other two was shocked seeing her suddenly and wanted to attack. But before they could, Frostbite left the knife and held a pistol. Instantly, she shot the heads of the two soldiers. Holes were at their head, the man and woman trembled dead. Three down, five to go.

She took back the knife and sprint to the pack; they have heard the gunshots and should be on alert. Frostbite saw the group and the group saw her, the leader shouted an attack the soldiers charged. Snow raised her pistol and shot two men at the head. They fall dead and it was only three left for her to kill.

Frostbite wanted to aim but the remaining was too close to be shot. One warrior had swung his sword at her and she evaded in the nick of time. Another one came with her sword and she parried the attack with her pistol. The attack was powerful that it caused a spark during the parry. The third one abruptly came and gave a firm knee to Frostbite torso; she was forced back and rolled a few spaces.

Frostbite stood up and held the knife at one hand and a pistol at the other. But her enemies did not give time to breath, they pressed and attacked her. A sword came towards her and she parried it with her knife then kicked the man. As he trembled to the ground, Snow finished him by shooting at his chest twice. She ducked so that the two swords that came towards her would pass by.

The soldiers growled and swung back to their enemy with full force and speed but predictably she evaded again. Frostbite stabbed one man, his eyes wide and mouth shouted of pain. Then she pushed him away while letting her knife stuck to his stomach. To the last one, Frostbite evaded a few attempts made by the attacker then killing him. She shot the woman knees so she would kneel down, then she put a bullet through his temple and ended the poor sod.

Frostbite took the magazine clip from her pistol and installed a fresh one. She put back in the holster and neared to the downed man that was panicking and breathing heavily. She kneeled down and took her knife away from the man stomach. Then she slit his throat, finally ending his misery.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The binocular that Graves held did not move an inch; he was constantly searching for the woman that had been on his hit list. For now it was silence, the musketeer were stationary at their stations and Helen had not given a single order. Graves guessed that she was waiting her men to bring the dead body of Frostbite but it was only a guess and nothing more.

One of her men jogged beside her and whispered to her ear, she nodded and thought for a moment. Helen looked at him. "Rally all the men, we will march towards Frostbite as soon as possible."

"Bodies!" Someone yelled

Helen looked at the hill and a body rolled down toward their camp. It was one the soldiers that she had ordered to attack. She wanted to order her men to check the body but another corpse rolled down the hill. Then another one and another one and another one, eventually totalled the eight soldiers that she had sent to kill Frostbite. Every able soldiers of Helen's group gasped seeing the bodies, shaken to the core.

"How could she won?" Said one woman.

"What the hell does she even used to kill the poor sods?" Said a man.

Helen advanced forward to see the bodies and stopped at the edge of the camp. Even for her, she did not expect such result would happen by her order. She shook her head and looked up the hill, cursing in her heart many things. All her soldier looked at her wanting some answers or at least an order but she stood silent. Then a black figure emerged from the forest, all of them looked.

 _Is that Frostbite?_ Graves thought, he zoomed his binoculars to see well. _What the hell is she doing in the open?_

The figure was Frostbite and she sprinted down the hill and to the camp. The soldiers shocked at first seeing the speed and after a moment of process, they finally reacted to attack. But unlike before, they were disorganized and panicked. Some shot their muskets without even aiming while the others did not took the time to precisely aim at her.

Frostbite arrived at the camp without a bullet scratching her outfit, it was unexpected but luck was on her side today. A musketeer took aim and shot his weapon but Frostbite dodged it by sliding on the ground. Her shin hit the musketeer legs and the man toppled down to the ground. The man laid beside her and she shot his head, killing him instantaneously.

Frostbite got up with one hand and took the opportunity of the musketeers that pathetically reloading their primitive muskets. She gave two shots to one soldier and gave another two to his partner, two soldiers gone to the afterlife. A woman left her musket and fled away but unfortunately Snow shot the back of her head, leaving her only four enemies and Helen to deal with.

"You bitch!" Helen shouted.

Frostbite turned to her right and saw Helen charging towards her with her sword. Helen gave a mighty swing but Frostbite dodged to the left then gave a swift left hook. Her fist contacted with the helmet and no damage had been done towards Helen. The armoured woman then gave a firm backhand at Frostbite and it connected. Snow was pushed away a few steps back, staggered for a moment.

"I'm going to get that reward." Helen gave another swing of her sword. "Especially after you killed almost all my crew!"

Frostbite rolled back to avoid death and aimed her pistol at Helen. The finger on the trigger worked fast, not long did the clip was out of bullet. Yet there were no effect on the armour, only sparks and no dent. Helen charged again with another big swing. Frostbite avoided but Helen planned it, she then gave strong shoulder to Frostbite chest and staggered her again. She fell down to her knees but refused to fall by holding on to Helen.

"Is this what the real Frostbite is? What a disappointment." Helen pushed Frostbite away and let her lay in the middle of camp. "Musketeers, finish your job."

"Yes boss!" The remaining musketeers had the muskets reloaded.

Snow struggled to stand up, musketeers lined to kill her and Helen was enjoying the scene. Under the helmet, was a woman smiling as wide as she could.

Frostbite was stubborn and refused to give up, she rolled and stood up. She moved towards Helen and with her pistol. The musketeers followed their muskets towards their target while Helen held her sword to counter. Snow sidestepped and swiftly took cover behind Helen, so quick that she could not react to attack. At the same time, the musketeers shot their weapons and accidently aimed at Helen.

Helen was not shot as her armour served its purpose but the force was still felt, a total of four to be precise. So much force that she passed out. While Helen was shot, Frostbite put a fresh clipped into her pistol. Helen was pushed to the side by Frostbite and she took the chance to kill the remaining four musketeers. She aimed and fired four shots to the head, four musketeers dead. And with that, the decimation of Helen's crew but not Helen herself.

Frostbite wore off her hood and took her time to breath, the battle proved to be exhaustive. She reloaded her pistol and went to deal with Helen for the last time. Helen groaned in pain, it seems the armour had become too heavy for her muscle to carry. Snow saw the sword beside her and kick it away from her grasp, even though Helen was weak to even reach it, she was not taking any chances.

Frostbite looked at Helen as she was conscious for sure but struggling to breath. She wanted to kill her but not before she asked the questions. The white hair woman crouched down and removed the helmet for her head. Helen desperately took a deep breath and coughed a few times, proving the armour was not perfect. She attempted to get up but Frostbite put her knee on Helen chest, preventing any movement.

"Stay still." Frostbite said, she aimed her pistol at Helen's head while her other hand was searching her body.

"Can't believe you kill all of them." Helen sighed; she wanted to move her hands but she was so weak. "You really are what they said."

"You knew what was coming, you should've planned more." Frostbite found the things that she wanted, a letter and a small pouch. "So you accepted J. J. Walker offer?"

"Isn't that what we mercenary do, take a job with a good pay?" Helen said.

"Well, if you look at the bigger picture, things are quite complicated." Frostbite put her pistol at her holster and opened the letter.

It was the same thing, the writing, the words and the signature. It was the third time that her name was in the same letter by the same man yet received by a different person. The reward was also the same, fake diamonds with no value. It strengthens the fact that the man does exist and she was getting the information bit by bit. But tracking him would be another matter entirely.

"So tell me, how did you get this offer?" Frostbite looked at Helen.

"A messenger, by the look of his face, he was Ionian." Helen answered.

"And did he say anything after he gave you the diamonds and letter?"

"He said Walker was a powerful guy and wanted to reward those who follow his orders. The messenger then left."

"I was expecting that." Frostbite sighed and put the letter and pouch at the ground, after that she held her pistol. "Any contracts before me Helen?"

"There were a few contracts that I've done and the rewards were plentiful. But you are the hardest of them all and I guess you could say that I regret my decision."

"The contracts, was it by Walker?"

"No one could ever gave a better reward than Walker and slowly I liked the guy being my boss." She confessed. "How about you Frostbite? Did you came to me with a contract?"

"No." Snow shook her head. "I got a good tip that you want to kill me, though it did not surprise me as you're among the many. But you're not the first one with a contract kill related to me with Walker being the employer."

"It's all business among the Contractors, you know that more than anyone else. But I guess Walker has personal business with you since you have a lot Contractors on your head."

"So you know who J. J. Walker then, mind telling me about what you know him?"

"I never met him and why should I? You know that Contractors like to be straight with business and do their job. Walker gave us rewards beforehand and add bonus if you accept and finished his job clean. There's no need to know about him when he had already paid the food on your table."

"Good point. One last question, did you hire the man on top of the other hill?"

"Who?"

"The Bilgewater guy that currently scouting us, did you hire him?"

"No. You already killed all my crew and I'm the only one left right now." Helen sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope, but you know what's going to happen next." Frostbite stood up. "Close your eyes Helen, it will make it less painful."

Helen closed her eyes and laughed out loud. "How do you know?"

...

Graves looked through his binoculars and observed Frostbite quietly. She aimed her pistol at Helen's head and pulled the trigger, ending her life. She put back her pistol and held the letter and pouch, she looked straight towards Graves. She raised her hands and showed the letter and pouch. It shocked Graves to know that she knew he was there.

But at the same time, Frostbite was giving a message to him about J. J. Walker. She tried to convince him before and she was convincing him right now. And currently, he was convinced. She threw away the diamonds and kept the letter. Then she wore her hood on and walked away from the camp, blending into the dark night and disappeared.

Graves lowered his binocular and released a long breath. The tip from Evans was right and observing her in action was something that he did not expect. But nevertheless, it was fruitful. He had learned more about her fighting style and also how serious was the Walker problem currently was.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Graves returned back to the same place where he had met his informant, Evans. This time it was in the light of day, where people gathered and have lunch. Filling their bellies and gather energy to work another part of their jobs. The waitress was busy doing her work, receiving orders while sending a plate full of food to the tables. And again, The Outlaw had worn the same attire when he had last meet with Evans, uninteresting yet proper.

Graves entered the diner and the doorbell rang. The whole place filled with chatter and the air was filled with fresh cooked food. Graves took his first step and walked inside, searching for an empty table that was perfect for a confidential conversation. Since he entered the diner, he'd already saw the place packed and expected having no tables at all. But then, someone raised his hand and called his name. Graves looked and saw Evans waiting with his son beside him.

Graves nodded and went to the table, having a smile formed at his lips seeing the kid. He passed through the crowd and went to sit down at one of the chairs. Seeing the bearded man, the young man smiled.

"Hey Graves," Evans said. "nice to see you in one piece. Sorry but I bought my son here, he got hungry and wanted to eat pancakes. You remember Charles right?"

"It's fine, just make sure he doesn't hear what he shouldn't hear." Graves turned to Evan's son. "How 'ya doing kid, good?"

"School is fine, my teacher is teaching algebra. Boring but interesting at the same time." Charles smiled.

"Really?" Graves giggled seeing the young teenager. "Learn well in school and you might be like your dad here one day."

"Funny Graves, never knew you were a career consultant." Evans joked. "Okay Charles, you can go to the counter and ask any pancake that you want. Your dad and Mr Graves have to talk about adult stuff."

"Alright dad." Charles stood up and went to the counter, leaving the two adult men alone.

"He's grown Evans." Graves looked back at Charles then to Evans. "He's going to be in your business field?"

"Nope." Evans shook his head and drank his coffee that was in front of him. "His mother doesn't want kids to be, in any connection, with dirty jobs such as mine. Even though the job put the food on top of the table, she wanted them to have a normal life."

"Guess I'm going to face that problem one day."

"If you get married. Which is very unlikely." Evans sipped again. "Now. Back to business. The diamonds that you got me back in the day, well I managed to trace it."

"Now that's what I want to hear Evans." Graves pumped up. "Tell me what you got."

"The cutter is a random Noxian, he does the cutting thing part time and he's not known. Met him last week and checked his payments logs. The person of interest is named Jung, Ionian and a mercenary just like you. He has his gang at The Fields near Targon, so just go to the mountain and you should find his camp." Evans gave a yellow file to Graves.

"Thanks." Graves opened the file and took out some papers. "You found any connection with him and J. J. Walker?"

"No. Not even a single thing that I could have my hand on him. I just can't find anything good about the man of that kind of name."

"Well don't be sorry Evans." Graves previewed the papers about Jung. "These papers are gold to me, and all of this is thanks to you. But tell me something, if Walker could be under the shadow this good, what type of man do you think he is?"

"My guess?" Evans thought for a while. "He could be an S rated guy who has tons of connection at his or her back pocket. Maybe he's a rich man that just has the money to do all the type of things that we normal people could not imagine and at the same time hate you two. Or maybe, he's just a fake story that people tell about to their kids before bedtime. So my guess is as good as yours."

"He's really that type of a man, ain't he?" Graves put back the papers into the files. "Well it ain't the first time that it happen to me, so I ain't that surprised."

"So," Evan sipped his coffee. "how did the Frostbite thing go?"

"She was there and her target was there too. A woman with a big armour that she shouldn't able to wear but wore it anyhow. The armour woman had her own gang and Frosty manage to kill them all. I was at the side line wanting to see how does she operates and it seems that she knew I was there all along."

"Wait what? You're saying that you hid yourself to see what was happening and she knew you were there?"

"Pretty much. I've to got to say Evans, she's a different breed if you ask me. Never have I seen a woman that sharp. And she snipe without even using a scope, could ya' imagine that?"

"The way you talk about her makes me want to see her in person." Evans said. "So let's say you guys fight in a room, with no weapons and just skills. You think you can kill her?"

"Ask her the same question and I'm sure both of us have the same answer."

"That is?"

"We don't know. I could see a few ways to kill her but she could see a few ways to kill me too. So this is a guess that I'm not going to waste my time on." Graves took a deep breath and released. "It's time for me to go Evans, Targon is kinda far from here so I need the time to prep."

"You don't want to eat something?" Charles inquired. "You had gone back to the forest back to this place without any stops; surely you're stomach gone empty."

"Frosty moves fast and I need to move faster." Graves argued.

"But you won't be faster with an empty stomach." Evans insisted. "Sit down and I'll bring some food here to the table."

Graves wanted to argued again but Evans had stood up and went to his son to the counter. Being a mannered man to his colleagues, Graves admitted defeat and sat quietly at his seat. Evans walked pass through the crowded diner and went to the counter to order since the waitress to busy. He saw his son Charles at the counter but something was odd, someone was beside him.

Evans had not known anyone else of his friends except Graves to come to this particular diner. Suddenly, his heart started to beat faster as panic clouded his mind. He moved faster and when arrived to the counter, the stranger turned to Evans with a smile. The woman had a neck length white hair and her hands were on his son shoulders.

"Evans right?" Said the woman. "Tell me, what do you want to eat for lunch?"

"I…" Evans was lost of words; Frostbite was right in front of him. "You're Frost-"

"You're old friend Amanda Snow, don't you remember?" Snow looked at Charles. "Look kid, you're dad forgot who I am. But I'm fine with that, been a long time we didn't meet."

"Ms Snow said that we can order anything in the menu." Charles said happily while looking at his dad, not knowing what was actually happening currently. "What do you want dad?"

"Yeah, we'll do that kid." Frostbite looked at Evans and smiled. "Just we need to order and get you a separate table for you to have some father and son time."

...

Graves quietly waited at the table alone, to kill time, he was tapping the table in some random rhythm. Then he realized that the time spent could be used reading his new objective. Graves opened the file and took out a piece of paper related to the messenger. His name was Jung, a man that had narrow eyes, black hair and a scarred lip. His age was in the forties like Evans and his weight showed him that he was a skinny man.

Then someone arrived to the table, Graves expected Evans and his son.

"What would you like, strawberries or vanilla ice cream?" Someone asked.

"Vanilla." Graves put down the paper and looked at Evans.

Only to realize that the person that was holding the tray was not Evans but Amanda 'Frostbite' Snow. A woman that he had not expected to meet at this very time and was the last person that he wanted to meet currently.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Graves quickly stood up and wanted to attack but he stopped suddenly. Snow smiled seeing his reaction and was undeterred by his attempted attack. Graves growled and looked at his surrounding; attacking her was not the best idea. He was wanted in Piltover and the moment that one of the people in the diner calls the police, it was prison time for him.

"Do I have to ask again?" Snow spoke. "Would you like the vanilla or strawberry one?"

"Where's Evans?!" Graves threatened.

"Calm down Bilgeboy and sit down." Snow put down the tray and sat opposite to Graves. "I just want to deal some unfinished business and eat waffles at the same time."

Graves looked down and gave a serious glare to her but again, she was not effected even for a little. After a few moments of standing, The Outlaw finally sat down. Though his gaze did not move away from Snow even for a second.

"I just saw the sign outside saying they make the best waffles." Snow gave Graves a plate of waffles with two scoop vanilla ice cream and a glass of iced soda. "And I thought myself, why don't I eat some waffles with you. Today seemed to be a good day, weather's good, I have no contracts to do and a two scoop ice cream waffle would be a great thing to eat."

"Where. Is. Evans?" Graves said, he was in no mood with Snow jester.

"Yeah, whatever." Snow put the plate of waffles and a glass of milk on her side of the table. "So, I never tried this restaurant waffles and you know what. We need to try new things in life and one of them are these waffles. What do you think Graves?"

"I don't care about the goddamn waffles, tell me where he is. Now!" Graves raised his voice slightly.

Snow just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, look at your back."

Graves turned his head and saw Evans at another table with his son. Instantly, his heart was absent of worries. Evans was watching over his son eating the pancakes that his son wanted so much. Evans then glanced at Graves and nodded to him, signing that he was safe.

 _Sorry Graves, didn't expect her to come and I panicked._ Evans told Graves through hand language. _I swear she came out of nowhere._

 _It's fine_. Like Evans, Graves communicated through hand language. _How is the kid?_

 _Thank god he is unharmed. Malcolm, be careful, both of us don't know what her next move is. I'll stay here in case of anything happens._

 _Thanks, but make sure you're safe. This is not your fight to begin with._

With confirmation of his friend safety, peace came to his heart. It was time for him to deal with the main problem that was the woman sitting opposite to him. Graves turned to confront and to his surprise, she was eating the waffles with full content, disregarding the fact that they were enemies and had fought almost to the end weeks ago.

"God damn it, they sure didn't lie about the waffles!" Frostbite said. She went to cut a piece of the waffles while putting a bit of ice cream on top of it. "Finished with the hand language? Your ice cream is melting so better hurry eating that waffle."

"What do you want from me Frostbite?" Graves threatened with a growl.

"Call me Snow." Snow ate the waffles and enjoying every moment of it. "Right now we're normal people having a normal conversation in a normal day. Can you do that Graves?"

"Alright _Snow_ , I'll follow. But the question still stand, what game are you playing with me right now?" Graves narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"No games, just wanted to meet my secret admirer. It seems you did homework about me and you did it well." Snow cut and ate another piece of the waffle. "Can't believe you're a Peeping Tom, though I don't expect less coming from a man like you."

Graves shook his head and took the fork and spoon at the table, it was free food and he was not going to waste it. Be it from his friends or enemies. "You knew I was there from the start?"

"Never expected you to be there, found out when I was scouting the whole place. Pro tip, if you ever want to scout, make sure any light source is behind you. Preferably to prevent any reflection of the binoculars glass."

"Thanks, maybe the next time I peek, I would take your advice." Graves ate his waffle with the ice cream on top of it. "The woman that you killed, who was she?"

"You mean Helen?" Snow brows were raised. "Just another B rated Contractor that got her career short. Not that I ever wanted to kill her in the first place. But within reason, I just had to pull the trigger."

"And how about me? Am I just like her, within reason of being killed by you?"

"No, because you're an A rated Contractor." Snow ate another piece of her waffle. "We've been in this business long enough to know, that one second a person is your friend then the next second you got a bullet in your head. How about you Graves, Evans is your informant?"

"He's a friend, nothing more."

"Really huh?" Snow held the file that Evans had gave Graves earlier, it made the Outlaw surprised. "You're friend do provide a lot of benefits."

"How did you-"

"I'm just curious, how much have you been reading about me?" Snow gave back the file to Graves; he took it without any hesitation.

"I did my own research about you, Evans had no part of it." Graves put the file closer to him, as if it was gold. "Just enough for me to know who is this woman right in front of me. Nothing more."

"And for you to know about me, that's no easy feat Graves. I'm impressed."

"You've got a lot of blanks in your file and for someone known like you to do that ain't a small thing."

"We're just different apples on the same tree, you're files are just as empty as mine Graves. Other than your basic information, I took the many rumours that have been circling and filtered the most frequent ones." Snow finished her waffles and put the plate aside. "Damn, I might come here again for the waffles."

"Guess I got to fill my papers so the next person who wants to kill me would really know me." He joked.

"Why not right?" Snow chuckled.

Oddly enough, Graves joined the laughter with Snow. Even for him, the conversation was smoother than he had with any stranger that he would talk from time to time. And as much as he doesn't want to admit, both of the mercenary had looked like normal people having a normal conversation. It was unexpected for this to happen but Graves welcomed it.

Then they did not talk, they felt that it was time for them to eat and savour the food and drinks. Snow went to drink her glass of milk and Graves continued to eat his waffle. The waffle was good and the addition of two scoop ice cream made it unique. But as he chew the food in his mouth, he questioned Snow stand on the current dilemma. Was she friend or foe?

Graves had faced a lot of people in his lifetime, too many for him to remember but had taught him a lot. If she was an enemy, Evans and his son would have disappeared and he was supposed to be dead. Right now, everything was tilted on her being an ally. The conversation was harmonious and lot of the tense moments was attributed by Graves paranoia. He needs to know what her motive was.

"Let's be honest to ourselves Snow." Graves finished eating his waffle and put the plate aside just like Snow.

"Hmm?" Snow put down her glass and looked at him.

"You didn't came all the way from the forest just to have small talk with me. So cut the bullshit and tell me the truth, why are you here Frostbite?" The Outlaw seriously looked at her.

"Business it is then." Snow said. "Two reasons Outlaw, nothing more. The first one, what do you know about Walker? And no, I don't want you to dodge this question by giving some stupid answer. If you don't know, say that you don't know."

"I don't know." He said. "For now, he's nothing more than a ghost."

"Are you sure?" She wanted confirmation.

"If I knew who and where he was, you won't be seeing me in this diner today. I would've been busy settling with the guy in the first place rather than talking to you."

"So you believe me in the J. J. Walker thing?"

"Yes."

"Good, that means I don't need to convince you more than I should. Second, I want to tell you something about Walker that I got recently. He's a rich man and apparently and he has a lot of people that he had hired. We're not the only one being played here and I expect more people would target me as the kill count go higher."

"What do you mean?"

"Helen had already did a few contracts with Walker and as I look on her kill list, those people had received a job from Walker. You were there weren't you, when I attacked the camp? I checked and she had received a lot of gold. One of the camp had three chest of gold, all of them big and packed."

"So you're saying that Walker gave contract to each one just for us to kill each other?"

"Well that's the only thing I could make up right now. Whether you believe or not, that's your problem." Snow sipped her glass of milk. "There's a chance that we will meet again, though the chance is small, my gut says otherwise. I want to clear this thing once and for all, are you my friend or are you my enemy?"

"You afraid to fight me?" Graves right brow raised.

"I'm saying that I don't like to waste my time. We are both A rated contractors, killing each other will take a lot of effort and certainly a lot of fucking time. My only target is J. J. Walker, he's the one that put us in this mess and you should hunt him too if you're smart. As for fighting you, I don't want too. It's a waste of time in my opinion. But push me hard enough and I'll be more than willing to. Put. You. Out."

"Are you threatening me woman, because I don't like your tone." Graves countered.

"I'm making everything clear, for me and for you. But I want you to think Graves, do you really think I came here to be your enemy? Think about it, if we work together, agree to forget whatever happened in the past weeks, agree to share our information and of course put the time together finding Walker, this problem might be over quicker than you could ever imagine."

Graves leaned at his chair and looked at Snow with his hand at his chin. "Better make friends than enemies. Is that what you trying to say?"

"Since the beginning of the conversation."

"And after all of this settled, what's going to happen?"

"You mind your own business, I mind my own business. But right now, Walker is **our** business, if you agree." Snow finished her milk and offered her hand. "This is totally on you right now, shake it or leave it."

Graves pondered at the hand and thought to himself about the deal that he was going to make. A joint operation between two hired guns, to fight someone named J. J. Walker. She was skilled, the best sniper that he had seen with his own eyes. The woman did not even used a scope for goodness sake.

But with great skill comes great lethality. Snow had killed those poor thugs and Helen by herself, she was fast to say the least. And she also killed Helen, meaning that she had no problem killing for the sake of herself. A bad sign from the beginning but Graves respected it. He would do the same if he was on her position. All things were assessed, he will work with her but not trust her.

Graves shook her hand and it surprised Snow, her eyes widen because of it. She did not expect it would go this smoothly but happy for it nevertheless.

"Smart choice." Snow felt the firm handshake. "Since you're a top of the line strategist, I expect that you would do the planning."

"Fine by me Snow. One more thing, if you die or hurt on your way, I won't help if Walker is near. I prefer killing Walker than saving you, nothing personal just business."

"I understand that because I would do the same thing."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Graves waited at a log beside the road, not tarmac but a simple road for an average person could walk. The sun was alive but the clouds would sometimes cover the heat from hitting his skin. A cigar on his mouth to kill the boredom, he had expected the wait to be longer, Frostbite was a woman to begin with. He looked to the left and right only to see a vast space of rice paddy. But look far enough to the north that was to his right was the titanic mountain of Targon.

Targonians, Graves have no comments on the isolated bunch. He never visited the mountain before, had no reason to go there unless he was a pilgrim, which he wasn't. A few times he passed the big mountain, one can never miss the mountain while travelling, it was visible and so wide for the eyes to see. Though he knew a few enemies that were Targonians, none of his friends were from Targon. Thus making the place and culture somewhat alien to him

Then someone patted his shoulder, Graves looked to the side and saw Frosbite telling him to get moving. Graves nodded and stood up; he took his shotgun and leaned the shotgun to his shoulder. He then walked beside Snow and followed the road with her. Three days had they travelled and it seemed the destination was still far.

"Took ya long enough to piss." Graves said.

"What?" Snow looked at Graves. "Didn't have enough time to peek Outlaw?"

"I prefer blondes, so don't get your imagination wild Frosty." Graves denied. "In fact, I hoped that you didn't came back and be mauled by a drake."

"Oh how cute Outlaw, next time I try to find a drake that would eat me." Snow sarcastically said.

"Could you be serious when we talk, why the hell did it take so long?" Graves was annoyed.

"It's called having conversation Graves, that's what normal people do if they meet with another human being." Snow said. "And no, I didn't take an awful a lot of time just to piss. I founded a village not far, slightly to the east from where we stopped."

"Really, did you meet with the people and asked Jung whereabouts?"

"I did, one of the locals said that there is a cabin not far from here. An old man said if we move slightly to the north, we should find a cabin around these places."

"Are you sure you can trust that old man?"

"He's an old man Outlaw, what do you expect him to gain from lying to me? I could feel that the old man is as innocent as farmers goes."

"Well suit yourself Frostbite."

They ended the conversation and continued the journey in silence. It had been like that since the beginning of the journey, only talk when needed. Graves had a very good reason to follow that rule, Evans had warned before he started the journey. Evans told him to not trust her, limit the interaction and never let his guard down even for a second. Graves had seen how she moved and attack, it proved that it was a good advice to heed.

"So, you suddenly want to talk?" Snow said.

Graves looked. "What?"

"You do know that we've been walking on the open road for three days and not talk since the beginning of our journey?"

"I don't need to talk to you Frostbite." Graves looked forward. "And why should I, you're not my friend."

"That's the thing with people right now, no wonder half of the people I meet are mute these days. They don't talk with strangers." Frostbite punched Graves shoulder weakly. "Look, If I'm walking with that person for three days straight, I consider the person a friendly."

"That's your rules, not mine. It ain't applied to me so don't get it twisted."

"Then tell me your rules Mr Graves so we can kill the boredom of walking."

"I… forget about it Frostbite." Graves stammered.

"Hah, you really are a weirdo as they say."

"What?" Graves faced at Snow.

"Nothing Outlaw, just rumour that people kept telling around about you." Her brows raised. "And it seems that some of it were right."

"Rumours ain't facts Frostbite." Graves walked faster so he would be in front. "Now shut up and make those legs move faster will ya."

"Suit yourself." Snow concluded.

They continued their journey and did not talked, letting the wind filling the silence. Graves puffed more smoke then held his cigar to see the length shorter than expected. He looked back to see what Frostbite was doing, Snow just looked around her surrounding and said nothing. He put the cigar between his lips and continued to walk.

"Guess they were right about you being gay…" Snow mumbled.

Hearing it, Graves instantly turned back and gripped Snow's collar. The woman reacted accordingly, one hand at Graves mid arm while the other on her gun. Frostbite did not aim her pistol at Graves; she held it in case things were out of hand. The two glares met and Graves was seriously angry towards Frostbite. The white hair woman stayed calm, fit with her name Frostbite, cool tempered.

"What did you say woman?" Graves growled.

"Guess they were right about you being gay." Snow said without hesitation. "What? You heard it differently?"'

"You just can't shut your mouth, can't ya woman?" Graves griped the collar more tightly.

"If you're offended, that means you really are gay." Snow challenged him.

"Let me get this straight, TF and I are close friends. We consider ourselves as brothers and if you look at our history, we're damn closer than you think."

"Oh, does kissing and fucking included in your brotherhood? Because the way I hear it, you two are closer than brothers. Guess the bromance between you two are on the next level."

"You just like to grind my gears, huh Frostbite? Always try to put me at the edge when I didn't do anything wrong to you." Graves narrowed his eyes.

"I just want to know who is the guy that I'm working with right now, that's all." Snow negotiated. "And by the way that you're reacting, you're a short fused man."

"Yes I am." Graves admitted. "You said you've done research about me, you should know about it ever since the beginning."

"Okay, fine. It was my fault." Frostbite said. "I get it you don't want to talk and I'm sorry. Now let me- what the hell is that?"

Graves looked back to see what it was and it was a large thing at the sky. Graves squinted his eyes to see it properly and realized it was something that he should be worried of. He pushed Frostbite to the paddy field that was to left. Unexpected, Frostbite fell to the ground and rolled a few times. She wanted to stand up but Graves joined to the paddy fields pushed her down.

"What the hell!" Frostbite shouted.

"Get down!" The Outlaw pushed her down so they would be under the paddy fields.

"Get your hands away from me then." Snow pushed Graves hand and stayed grounded. "What the hell did you see, a freaking dragon?"

"No." Graves shook his head. "Demacian Falconeers."

"What?" Snow looked at the sky and observed the object. "What the hell is that?"

"Your average Demacian elite soldier that has a large Falcon as a pet." Graves breathed.

"Then what the hell is it doing at The Fields?" Frostbite asked.

"How the hell do you think I know about this?" Graves answered. "I'm learning as I go."

The object, it was high at the sky. One could say it was big as it could be seen even it was at high altitude. With some flashes of lights, it proved that it was no normal bird. Snow took her binocular and examined the object in a better perspective.

Snow whistled in awe. "That is one heck of a bird. Use your binoculars Outlaw, you got to see this."

Graves took his binocular and looked through it. Magnified ten times, he could see clearly what was that he suspected. It was a large bird, by the length of the beak, a falcon. It wore silver armour that protected its head and chest. On the back of the falcon had a saddle strapped to it. The rider also wore the same armour, silver as the main colour with some blue linings. It was no doubt Demacian Falconeers, feared to be one of the deadliest armies in the world.

Graves put down his binoculars and looked at Snow who was already waiting. "Yep, those are Demacian Falconeers."

"I don't know about you but I think they are working for Jung." Snow inquired.

"And how do you know?"

"J.J. Walker had already sent contracts around a lot of people. Jung is the middle man and it's his job to meet the contractors." Snow explained. "Chances are these Demacians are one of the receivers."

"Within the army? That doesn't make sense.' Said Graves. "Demacians follow orders from their own king, they're so devoted that they'd be willing to kill themselves for him."

"If they're slaves, I'd believe that myself. But right now, they're just soldiers." Snow stood up. "Some of them are thirsty for action in peace time."

"You maybe right about that." Graves also stood up. "But I think we need to stay low for now, who knows they have contracts on us."

"I second that. So what's the plan Outlaw?"

"Walk through the paddy fields but follow the road, lower your body to make sure they won't spot ya easily and stay down if they do." Graves looked up at the sky. "The bird can't be the only one, there should be more of them."

"I guess they're still with Jung." Snow took her sniper rifle and checked the barrel. "Best we be ready for some mid range shooting."

"Let's go." Graves held his shotgun. "We don't want to miss our date with Jung."

...

Graves and Snow trekked the paddy fields, the lowered the bodies to lower the chance of being spotted. Constantly on the look of a cabin, nothing was on sight but paddy fields and clouds. Snow suddenly stopped, she looked at a direction and stood up.

"Cabin, north east." Snow informed. "One kilometer away."

Graves looked at the direction and saw the small object. Because of the heat, it could not be seen clearly as it was wavy. But being the only thing that was not paddy fields, it was a big posibility. Graves signed his hand to move forward and Snow nodded

"Stay low for now Snow." The man said. "Scout for any Falconeers or even Jung."

"Alright." Snow nodded.

Graves took his binoculars and observed the place, it was the cabin that Snow had mentioned before. It was an one storey wooden house with front porch and a road leading to the isolated building. In front of it the cabin was three falcons. Each falcon was huge, taller and wider than the average human. It made sense since the soldiers would ride them, but one could only imagine the damage that could be done by the animal. Same like the falcon he scouted before, it wore a sleek armour that covered the beak and chest of the falcon.

"You see what I'm seeing Graves?" Asked Snow.

"Three birds without anyone riding it, same like the birds that we've been spotting it." Graves said.

Moving his attention away from the monstrous creature, Graves went to see the porch entrance. At the side of the wooden door was two Demacian soldiers that wore similar armour to each other. It showed that they were part of the same team. They stood straight guarded the door, having no intention to move a muscle unless ordered to do so. Then not long, two men exited the house. One was a soldier and the other was a man that they had been searching.

Ionian by birth, narrow eyes, sharp lips with a scar at the right. It was the same man described by the data given by his informant Evans. The man had jet black hair, long till the shoulders but was tied to the back of his head. He was skinny and old but by the way of his posture, he was more than capable to fight. Graves lowered his binoculars and looked at Snow.

"Frostbite, you see what I'm seeing?" Graves asked.

"I think that is Jung alright. Same body type with the messenger that given me the contracts" Frostbite put her binocular away. "Question is, where the hell is his gang?"

"That guy is a messenger, a messenger that has some skills that we don't know. I think he has no gang since he's a messenger but we haven't seen the whole place yet. Best we approach this Jung guy with an extra bullet."

"What's the plan then Outlaw?"

"We'll wait, once the falconeers goes we'll strike. Jung will get inside after the falcon leaves and that time we'll strike the place in two directions. One will go to the front and the other will go at the back."

"I'll go at the back while you go at the front." Snow put away her sniper rifle and held her pistol. "Anything else?"

"Catch but no kill." Graves pumped his shotgun.

 **Heyo, Author here.**

 **Sorry for the month absence, got a lot of things happening this month and I had no time on writing. Celebration, exam and a whole bloody lot of responsibilities. With that said, this will be the start of posting. Sorry and thanks for being patience.**

 **C'ya Mates_**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two of the three Damacian soldiers were already on top of their falcons. Jung walked side by side with the last one and went to his falcon. The last soldier turned to Jung and nodded, then he went up to his falcon and held the handles. With just one whip, the falcons spanned their wings and flown up to the sky. Jung left alone and observed the Falconeers as they distanced themselves from his cabin. Without anything to do, he then returned back to the cabin.

Seeing that Jung had entered, Graves looked at Snow and gave a thumbs up. Snow, who was far from Graves at the time, nodded and ducked herself into the paddy fields. Like a rat in the fields, she started to move silently and quickly around the cabin to the back entrance. Graves spitted his cigar and went on with the job.

Like Frostbite, he ducked down so he would be less visible for the human eye. One step at a time, he made sure his step was as quiet as possible. He looked to the sky again, the Demacians were nowhere to be seen. It was safe time to infiltrate the cabin. He stood up and jogged to the porch as quickly as possible. His footings were choreographed perfectly so no sound would be heard. Slowly he would put his foot on the ground and when he would lift his foot, he would do it quickly.

He was at the porch and put his hand on the handle of the door, he took his time on turning the handle. The door was unlocked and he nudged the door just enough so he would get in. First he peeked, no one was at the hallway. Hearing nothing, not even Jung himself, he felt that it was safe to intrude. He slipped himself and his shotgun into the cabin then shut the door closed.

Then Graves heard something, he instantly turned to his back and lifted his shotgun. Snow put her finger on her lips, Graves lowered his shotgun. Snow signed her hand and told Graves to look around and regroup at the center of the house if Jung was nowhere to be found. The Outlaw gave a nod and a thumbs up.

To his right was a wall that divided the hallway from the two room. On his left was a living room that was connected to the kitchen at the back. He went to check the whole area that was near to him. He moved quick and made the least noise as possible. He checked the living room, no one was there. Graves lowered his shotgun and investigate the area.

There was a deer head hanged on the wall, a small table at the middle with an ashtray and a sofa. There were also a bag on the table, Graves took it and see the contents. Diamonds, beautiful diamonds. Only this time, it was different than what he had. He kept the bag and went to the kitchen.

Moments later, Graves found Snow at the kitchen with every cupboard opened and searched. She was currently at the sink looking at the number of dirty plates. Snow looked at the other way and saw Graves.

"Found anything?" Snow uttered her words in a low volume.

"Nothing but I know they were talking at the living room not long ago." Graves answered as loud as necessary. "How about you?"

"He sure eat a lot of meat and know how to make the kitchen clean." Snow commented.

"Come on, let's go check the two rooms." Graves ordered.

"Right behind you." Snow nodded.

Graves walked passed her and went to the hallway, Snow was behind him. At the middle of the hallway lies two doors, Jung should be in one of the two room. Graves stood in front of one door while Snow took the other one. They did not breach, rather they listened. Graves and Snow slowly neared themselves towards their doors and put their ear on it.

"Footsteps." Snow said.

Graves looked as Frostbite moved away from the door. His door had no sound and was silent, he went to the other door to do confirm it. He closed his eyes and listened, he heard the said footsteps and moved away. Standing in front of the door, he gestured at Snow to be ready at his back. She obediently moved knowing what would happened next.

The Outlaw wasted no time and kicked the door, the hinges broke and the door fell down vertically. Intruding inside, Graves advanced into the room with his shotgun raised. A desk faced the door and Jung was there doing some work at the desk. Shocked by the intrusion, Jung reached for his pistol and attempted to aim but it was too late. Graves had already had the tip of his shotgun at Jung face. Snow entered later and checked the corners in case they were other people that were not expected.

"Room clear." Snow told.

Graves gave a thumbs up then focused back to Jung. "I think its better for you to put that gun down Jung because my finger has been itching lately."

Jung stared at The Outlaw and put the pistol on top of the desk. He spitted at the floor and continued staring at Graves with eyes as calm at the sea. Jung rested his hands on top of the table and continued to be silent for the rest of the time. Snow stood beside Graves and looked at the Ionian man with a smile.

"Finally we caught you." Snow took out a picture and referenced it to identify Jung. "Same nose, same mouth, about the same age but older and the hair a bit of longer than the picture. You are as close as it gets with the picture. So you're Jung?"

"Kim Jung Gil to be specific." Said Jung with a deep aged voice.

"I think you know us Jung." Graves said. "You know what we want."

"No, I don't have a clue who you are and what you want. The only thing that I know is that you have a shotgun pointed at my face."

"For good reason, we're one of the contractors that J. J. Walker employs." Snow said. "A bit of introduction, he's The Outlaw and I'm Frostbite."

"We're here because we want some answers, so be ready for the question Jung." Graves said.

"Give me the questions then mongrel." Jung growled.

"Who is J. J. Walker and what does he want from us?" Snow asked.

"Read the letter and that's what he want." Jung answered.

Graves shot the ceiling and pumped his shotgun. "Better give a better answer Jung, time ain't at you're side."

"My employer never forced you killers to do anything, he gave you an option to do what was told and promised for a reward. The bag of diamonds was the proof that he is real."

"Turns out those diamonds are not really diamonds narrow eyes." Snow argued. "The jobs that you gave to us have no use at all, no motive at all. What games are you playing huh?"

"The benefits and motives are known only by my employer, other than that is beyond my pay grade."

"Benefits? The fuck you think this thing has benefits?" Snow said. "You give contracts to people and expect them to kill each other."

"And why do you care? Mercenaries shouldn't care who should he kills, as long as the pay is good, you move on with life."

"Sure, we have no problem trading blood for money. But that doesn't mean we like to die for a useless cause."

"I've been in the killing business longer than you two combine and my advice is this, take the money and leave."

"Thing is, we don't want the money, we want some answers. So tell us, where is J. J. Walker?" Graves asked.

"I don't need to tell you where J. J. Walker. My employer will show himself when he wants to." Jung told them seriously. "Would you like to know something? My employer is no average man, he knows what he wants to know and get what he wants to get. I don't know what he thinks but from my guess, the reason you two together because he plans it to be."

"So you're saying he's some kind of god?" Snow said.

"No, I'm saying he's no average rich man that you always being employed to. I have my fair share of employers and he's quite unique among the rest of my employers of the pass."

"You ain't giving me the question that I like Jung, all you did was babbling like a baboon about your boss. I think you can lead us to him and you will lead." Graves neared his shotgun towards Jung's face.

"Kill me then."

"Oh you don't want to challenge me Ionian. I'll kil-" Graves was interrupted.

"Shut up Outlaw." Snow said.

"No you shut up woman, this ain't no time play your games!" Graves looked at Frostbite.

"Shut the fuck up!" Snow silenced the room. "you hear that?"

"Hear what? Graves said.

Frostbite did not answer, she looked up and see the sky that was clear. "Those birds." She pointed. "There are no vultures at Targon."

"What?" Graves looked up.

"How many Falconeers did we saw Outlaw?" Snow started to count the object that was circling the house.

"My employer employed four Falconeers and the ones at the top of your head are exactly four." Jung leaned at his chair and relaxed himself. "You surely gave a lot of attention Outlaw."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The falcons screeched and the pair looked up, the enemies were preparing themselves to attack. Graves looked at Jung and attacked him with the butt of his shotgun. He hit him a total three times at the head until Jung passed out at the chair. Graves was angry and the way he breathed heavily showed it.

"Son of a bitch." Graves cursed. "He planned it from the beginning."

Graves put the stock of the gun at his shoulder and aimed at Jung face. He set the gun and put a finger on the trigger. Before he could shoot, Snow shoved him and he trembled to the floor.

"What the hell are you trying to do Outlaw?!?" Snow scolded. "We've come this far and you want to kill him? The fuck you think you're doing!"

"Jung planned everything, we were meant to get caught." Graves stood up.

"Yeah, clearly you shooting the roof and made a loud noise does not attract any attention." Snow said.

"They were too far to hear it Frostbite and you know it."

"Well right now the only thing that I know is that we got a group of killer bird lovers on top of our head. Think of a plan!"

"Give me time." Graves carried Jung by the shoulder.

...

The Falconeers looked down at the house they were circling then the group looked at their leader. The leader, with two contracts at his hand, put the papers inside a bag that was attached to his belt.

"Captain Dunwall." Said one of them. "Should we attack the house?

"Is the messenger a must to claim the rewards?" Captain Dunwall asked.

"Not sure Sir, does the contract say so?" Said another.

"It doesn't state anything about the messenger condition, only the mission and rewards. We should attack, separate and kill them one by one." Dunwall took a small flask from one of his pockets and held it firmly. "If we need to destroy the house, we will do it. If they go outside, use the bird-snake tactic."

Dunwall extended his hand to the centre and let the flask fall down. The little object had something inside, having a glowing blue orb inside of it that was no larger than a coin. The small flask turned furiously because of the wind yet the trajectory to the target was still the same. The hole that Graves created was moments distance for the flask to arrive.

...

Graves opened the closet and put Jung inside, the Ionian came back to reality and moan in pain. But Graves punched his face and Jung went unconscious once more. The Outlaw closed the closet and locked it, he turned back to see Snow and she was busy aiming her rifle at the enemy. She made a few attempts on killing her enemy but the result was nothing but the bullet cases littered on the ground.

"Listen to me Frostbite." Graves approached to Snow. "The plan is this; we get out and deal them outside. Stick together and never separate, shoot them down when the chances are given. You get that?"

"Said a guy that is holding a shotgun." Snow put some bullets in her sniper rifle. "If we fight outside, we'll be like sitting ducks."

"Then run, run as fast as you can and never stop running until you get a good shot." Graves pointed at the field. "Run across the field but never be separated, don't stop running no matter what, not until one of us are dead."

"Better have bad plan then no plan at all." Snow commented as she set her rifle ready.

Snow and Graves heard a glass broken and they looked at the source of the sound. At the floor of the holed ceiling was glowing blue that splat on the ground, their squinted eyes questions of what was it. It smelled rotten and had blue glow splattered on the floor. Slowly bubbles formed on the surface of the blue substance and some of them popped.

A spark happened and an invisible force exploded outwardly from the blue substance. Graves and Snow were thrown outside through the window and they rolled a few times on the ground. They moan in pain but it did not take long till they recovered to their feet.

"Fucking magic." Snow fumed.

Graves looked up and saw the falcons moving out of their positions, suggesting the enemy was about to attack. Graves stood up after Snow did and shook his head to gain some footing of his current situations. Snow held sniper rifle and pulled Graves hand on the other hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Snow pulled him. "Stick to the plan Outlaw!"

Graves nodded and joined her running to the paddy fields.

...

Captain Dunwall raised his fist so that his team would stay in formation. The Falconeers flown in a V formation, similar to ducks during an open season. Being the captain, Dunwall was leading the flock being at the front while the three Falconeers was behind him. He looked down to see what his enemies were doing and it made his brows raised.

They ran across the field but still kept their distance together, an interesting strategy that he hasn't seen during his entire career. Usually he would see his targets separated from their pack and flee on their own path; he would then kill one by one; making it easier. But this time, he could not decide whether to follow the traditional tactics that he would usually use.

"I want two of you to lunge on both of them and pick them up." Dunwall ordered.

"Yes sir!" Said two of the Falconeers.

Two falcons swerved to the right and went down and Dunwall looked quietly to see the results.

...

They ran and ran, constantly looking at their back to see what the Falconeers were up to. Snow turn back and went on to shoot a few bullets, attempts that she expected to be useless yet did it anyway. She reloaded her sniper rifle once more and went on shooting again, but when she turned, she saw two falcons homing close. Snow cancelled her shooting attempt and ran faster than usual.

"They're coming for us!" Snow warned.

"Frostbite, I'll shoot the bird if it goes close to you." Graves spoke. "I want you to do the same for me."

"Roger!"

An armoured falcon was close and it only needed to use their claws to pick her up like a snake to a hawk. Meters away, the rider whipped the falcon to finish the job and pick the hooded woman. But seconds before it could, its head destroyed by a shotgun shell courtesy of The Outlaw. The falcon instantly fell down to ground and rolled a few meters without any halt.

The rider was thrown from his bird and went to the ground with a few broken bones. But true to Demacian discipline, he did not trembled in weakness but triumph in strength. His bird was downed and quivered as death claimed the soul. He took out his knife to fight with the remaining strength that he had. He saw Frostbite approached to him and he ready himself for a battle. But Frostbite finished it quick by shooting the rider right between the eyes. She then took cover behind the dead beast and went to help his friend.

Like Snow, Graves was currently running for his life in hopes that he won't be caught by the sharp claws of the beast. The falcon lunged at Graves and picked him up by the shoulder of his cape. He shook his body furiously as he was lifted a few meters high. Desperately wanting to be free from the strong of the large falcon.

Snow was at the ground and had her sights on the head of the rider. She pulled the trigger and the rider was shot dead then fell to the ground. The sniper let out a bullet out from the chamber so a new bullet would be in place. She aimed again; this time was the bird's eye. She squint her eyes and pulled the trigger; the bullet went through the beast eye and went to the brain. Killing the falcon instantly and Graves fell to the ground with the bird beside.

...

Captain Dunwall looked down as he witness his comrades killed without heavy resistance. He gritted his teeth and growled; he looked at his sole comrade and pointed below.

"Use everything you got, don't ever hesitate." Ordered the captain.

The two Falconeers took their crossbows and lunged towards the two targets.

...

Graves regained his strength and stood on his feet, surprised that no bones were broken. He looked back to Snow and she was alright, still at the carcass taking cover. She raised her hand and gave a thumb up, Graves answered the same. The man looked up to see where his enemies were but it seemed they were no longer around. He refused to say it was over, something was not right. Graves looked back at Snow and strolled to her.

An arrow suddenly hit Snow's shoulder, so much force that she was pushed to the ground and hidden in the tall paddy fields. Snow screamed in pain. Hearing her agony, Graves quickly sprinted towards her to help.

Time slowed down, his senses heighten and all of his surroundings were visible to him. He saw a Falconeer swoop down in front of him, if time hadn't slowed down, it would be a moment notice for it to appear and disappear. The rider glared at Graves with eyes furious like a tiger. Graves noticed that he held a crossbow but sheathed it for some reason.

But another hand was something different, a small flask that had the same blue colouring like before. Graves knew what would happen and used the microsecond of time to shield his face. Time return to what it was, the falcon flown pass like a thunder and the flask had reached to the ground.

Graves was pushed by an extraordinary force and elevated a few meters high. As he fell to the ground, he rolled a couple of times. The only thing that he felt was pain.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Things were out of place and currently Graves was on the bitter side of the battle. With their teamwork, Graves and Snow had already killed two Falconeers. But it was not enough as both Graves and Snow were downed and unable to retaliate. Snow was shot down by an arrow and not heard ever since, Graves tried to help but he was intercepted mid-way.

His lungs were pushed to the limit, taking in as much air as he could to accommodate the stresses of the muscles. His shotgun was beside him and he held with his right hand. Three shotgun shells were inserted and he pumped the shotgun so the counterattack could begin. With his shotgun as his aid, Graves stood up back to his feet.

The shadow of the falcon passed by, Graves gaze up and founded the beast circling around him. Could it be that Graves was lucky that the explosion was not fatal? Or was the rider intended it to happen, like a mice to a cat, being played then killed when it was bored? Nevertheless, Graves readied himself to fight the beast again and this time he wanted to make sure that he would be on the better side of battle.

Dunwall looked down and saw his prey still standing. Learned from the mistake that happened just recently, he wasn't going to give any space for error. His left hand moved to his belt and took a small flask, this time the content colour was red. He shook the flask until the content started to spasm uncontrollably. The weapon was set; he lunged his falcon down to make another run.

Graves was already out of the mood on prolonging the battle, if the chances were given, he would like to kill his enemies instantly. The falcon was no longer circling; it had changed the direction straight towards Graves. The Outlaw had no fear, he was the type of man to face his problems rather than evade it. Five bullets at the chamber, he aimed at bird.

Graves pulled the trigger and received the recoil without any problem. The result was nothing stellar, just a few scratches on the bird wings. He pumped his shotgun so that another bullet was ready to be fired. He pulled the trigger and continued to pump his shotgun. The process would repeat till there were no bullets to be used.

The Captain was not in an easy situation, most shot was hit but not critically. On sheer luck, a pellet had passed right beside his eye. If he had moved his head just slightly, he would a dead man for sure. Regardless, he was still committed to his attack and was seconds away to throw the flask to Graves.

Graves pumped his shotgun and aimed at the bird that was getting ever closer. He pulled the trigger only to hear a click that was disappointing but also deadly for him. The distance between him and his enemy was meters away. Coming at a thunderous rate, Graves had no time to reload to make a second wave of bullets.

But in a split second, Graves made a life depending decision that could turn the battle around. Graves was about to hijack the falcon and ultimately killing the Falconeer. It was mad but he had no choice to embrace it nevertheless. Putting his shotgun aside, Graves readied his empty hands and stiff legs to jump to the bird. When the time was right, he will have to jump as high as he could or maybe more depending on the timing.

Dunwall had reached a comfortable distance for him to attack, one second he used to ready his hand. Another second, he used all his arm muscles to throw the flask. Just one moment, he released the flask from his grasp and it went to the targeted area. Dunwall manoeuvred his falcon up so he could gain altitude, safe from the aftermath of the attack.

The flask had arrived to the ground and was broken to pieces. The reaction was a big fiery explosion that had a radius of four meters. Despite at a safe distance, Dunwall could feel the heat from his back. The Captain checked his back to see the results. The fire had spread bigger than the explosion, the paddy fields was vulnerable to the heat and was easily eaten by the fire. Dunwall saw no body was burning, it made him weary.

Dunwall banked to the left to check the remains of Malcolm Graves. Little did he know that The Outlaw was clinging gingerly to one of the harness of his seat.

...

When flesh is tore, pain was the only thing that was present on one's body senses. Currently hiding under the tall paddies, she made sure that she made no sudden movement. For if she did, she would be a dead woman. Amanda was struggling; the arrow had stuck on her shoulder and had not pierced through cleanly. She squirmed under her breath, trying her best not to give away her position to the Falconeer above.

Amanda took a rock and bit it. She held the arrow on the shoulder and quivered in pain even though it was a slight touch. She breathed deep three times then quickly pulled the arrow from her shoulder. A tear drip down from the edge of her eye yet she refused to submit to the pain. Snow spit the rock and started to crawl to a direction. She needed to keep moving.

With her right shoulder disabled, she could no longer snipe. One, her hand would always shiver even though her sniper rifle was not that heavy. Two, the target was too fast for her to aim especially when she was grounded. The only weapons that she was capable to use was her knife and pistol, her range had been cut critically.

The falcon lowered nearer to the ground but did not set it claws on the ground. The rider whipped the beast and the falcon started flapped its wing furiously. It caused a wind gust that was pushing the paddy fields to a direction, revealing what was under it. Snow stopped and lowered her head, hoping that she was not seen by the rider and the beast.

For a few minutes, Snow received the wind gust and also the constant whips of the paddy hitting her body. Yet the Falconeer was not able to find her.

Frustrated, the Falconeer landed his bird down to the ground, thinking that altitude was a disadvantage rather than advantage. The falcon stood still and the master took ground in search of Frostbite. The Falconeer had his crossbow ready and wanted to finish off his opponent.

But Frostbite had no intention to die today, tomorrow or the near future. She committed to it in the past and wasn't going to lose it in one battle. She raised her head and started to creep her way towards the Falconeer. She needed to make sure she closes in the distance so she could at least shoot him with the pistol in hand. But with the injured arm, a simple task was daunting.

The Demacian strafe left and right, his eyes squinted to increase the focus and his finger was ready to pull the trigger. He knew that Frostbite was near in his perimeter, the last time that he saw her when he had shot her shoulder. Even that, it was mere luck that it had struck the shoulder. He intended to target the heart so it would be a fatal attack but it seemed luck was not with him today.

The Demacian looked at his falcon; it too was also searching Frostbite. The eyes of a beast were more precise and deadly compare to the human being. But to his surprise, it could not track or even sense the woman presence. Proving that the mercenary that he currently facing was no small time hired gun, a better soldier was the proper word.

Frostbite felt as if she was a snake in battle with a falcon, one wrong move and she would be caught for dinner. And just like a snake, she slithered in the paddy field slowly towards the Demacian. She was surely moving but she made sure her muscle was as slow as possible. Any sudden movement would produce sound loud enough for the enemy to hear and she clearly didn't want it to happen.

Snow was getting closer and closer. She would stop occasionally and aimed her pistol, but the distance was too much for her to get a guaranteed shot. Too many factors and she herself was not confident to make a good shot. Just one bullet to the head and it would be suffice for her survive for another day. She proceeded to move closer to the target.

The distance between her and the target was optimum. But then, she heard something was rattling.

It was not a good sign; Snow slowly turned her head to the right. She founded a rattle snake one meter away from her face. Nested with its eggs, Snow realized that she unconsciously invaded its territory. The timing could not be worse for her. She feared snakes to the core and if she was in a normal situation, she would've have screamed.

Now she faced two threats.

...

Graves was dangling on a small harness with one hand. The wind and the speed made it more difficult for him, pushing him around the place and weakening the hold. He looked down to see the ground was far away from his feet. If he slipped, he would die upon reaching to the ground. Graves shook his head and push himself to hold the harness with two hands.

He successfully held the harness with both of his hand but that doesn't mean that it was over. He needed to climb his way up and kill the rider without him realizing it. If the Falconeer knew, he was capable to make one swift move of his bird to make Graves fall to his death.

One movement at a time, Graves cautiously climbed up the harness and to the back of the beast. The constant flaps of the wings made it unstable, flinging his body left and right. But his grip was stronger every time he advanced up. The edge of death was motivation for Malcolm Graves and he proved it time and time again.

Later, he succeeded on climbing without being notice. He was on top of the flying beast and the rider had no idea of his presence. Graves looked at the Demacian, he was busy looking down searching for a body that was Graves. The bird was also blinded by his presence, the weight addition had no impact on how it manoeuvred since it was so big.

The vulnerable back of the Demacian was Graves golden opportunity to finish it quick. He put his hand on his belt and took a slim knife meant to stab and pulled quickly. He lowered his body to gain some balance and slowly approached to the man.

Graves raised his knife hand and moved back just like a cat ready to pounce. One hand was holding a harness, making sure he would not fall off from the bird. He set the objective to stab on the spine of the soldier, that would result a fast and predictable death. The bird won't panic and the chance of falling was slim. It was the best approach of the situation.

Graves leaped to the Demacian, the knife was leading and the next moment would be the end for his enemy. But before the knife meet the spine, Dunwall instinctively turned his back to hold Graves hand. The tip of the knife barely touched his forehead but it was his brute strength made sure it did not advanced through.

"You know what's goin' happen next soldier!" Graves pushed the knife even more. "Make it easier for me and I make it easier for you!"

"Never!" Dunwall shouted.

A bolt of energy suddenly arrived to Dunwall body and with the use of his legs, Dunwall kicked Malcolm Graves away from.

Graves was pushed aback and reached for one of the harness. Failed, he rolled a few times and was at the back of the Falcon. Graves was at the edge of the bird and before he fell to the ground, The Outlaw held on to the bird's tail. He looked down and the ground was still far from safe for him to fall down. Graves looked at the Demacian and he held his crossbow with his two hands.

Dunwall pulled the string with all his might then aimed it at Graves that was struggling to get grip. He closed one eye and aimed with the other. Confident with his aim, Dunwall pulled the trigger and let the arrow fly.

In split moment, Graves moved his body just enough so the arrow would scratch the skin of his cheek. The blood started to flow out of the wound but Graves was not complaining. Had he not moved, the arrow would go into his left eye and pierce through his skull.

Dunwall cursed in his heart, shocked seeing his enemy not dead when the arrow should have killed in such short range. The Demacian went on to put another arrow on the crossbow and pulled the string with both of his hand.

Graves saw the crossbow being ready and he did not waste time to move. Using both of his hands, he pulled himself up and launched towards Dunwall. Like before, the knife was leading and he did no matter where it would hit. As long as the knife hit Dunwall, Graves was more than happy.

Dunwall wanted to aim but saw The Outlaw launched towards him. He quickly lowered his crossbows and rolled to the left. Graves had already committed to the lunge and resulted him stabbing the bird. The knife sunk into the spine like butter, proved how sharp it was. But as little the knife was, the effect was staggering.

The falcon cried and started quiver. The spine was a part of the brain and it resulted instant malfunction on the wings. Graves could hear the falcon screeched in pain but it seems it was unable to do anything. Not long, the bird started to fall and so did Dunwall and Graves.

"You bastard!" Dunwall cried.

The Demacian lunged towards Graves and gave a hard punch. Graves let the knife be and engaged on fighting with Dunwall. Both of them giving and receiving blows, both of them no longer clinging onto the falcon and both of them did not realize that they were failing to the ground at the same rate.

...

Amanda Snow was in problem that involved her life. Not only the decision was crucial, the chances were stacked against her. Not to mention it involved snakes that she hated and fear to death. Killing a living person, not a problem. Jumping from tall buildings, she had done it many times. Silent infiltrations, simple as breathing. But snakes, she could not handle it not even a second.

Had it not been in pressured situation, Snow would flee away without any thought. But this has involved her life and she must make a decision or an action. But how should she approached it was something that she felt impossible right now.

Two threats were on the table, one was on her right that was the snake in a protective state. Snow was in its territory and she was considered as a threat to its eggs. On the other side was the original threat that had been attempting to kill her with all his might. Two decisions, uncertain outcomes.

She can't kill the snake with a knife, she was not in reach. She could use the pistol that she was currently holding but that would attract the attention of the Falconeer. If she kills the Falconeer first, the snake would have bitten her as she was in range and in its territory. Plus, she feared snakes to death.

The Falconeer searched with full focus, his friends made a mistake underestimating the enemy and now they were dead. He did not want to make such mistake, his friends has started it and he wanted to end it. Then he heard something, it was behind him and something was moving. Chances were that his enemy was hiding.

Snow glanced at the Falconeer as he turn towards her. She could see his eyes squinted trying to make something out of the distance. He took his first steps of advance and it was looking good for Snow. Come close enough and she would make a good headshot without any chance of failure.

The Falconeer was a few meters away and still did not found the source of the sound. He looked left and right again, then turned back to his fellow falcon to see whether it heard it too. The bird stood silently and did what it usually do, looking at its surrounding. The Falconeer did not gave up, he continued his search again this time with added determination.

Snow glanced at the Falconeer and it was the golden opportunity given by luck. She turned to the left bit by bit, then she aimed her pistol and adjusted to the conditions that she was in. But as she was aiming, she felt something slithering around her body. Her eyes widen and her muscles tensed up, her biggest fear was currently at her back.

Snow could not move and could not think. Her heart was beating so fast and she was making short breaths, she was like a lifeless puppet. Stiff and static.

The snake stopped at the upper back of Snow. Its tongue constantly moving in and out, sensing heat. Snow was in its territory and it was natural for it to move and protect its offspring. Does the snake has any intention to bite her? Or was she still not recognized by the snake, nothing but a warm rock to it? Snow could only wonder and panic, she hoped for the best.

The snake moved again and slithered forward, hissing constantly. It reached to Snow's neck and moved around it. Circling three times, it then moved towards her head. She was no longer wearing her mask and hood and she regretted it so much. The scales on the snake was almost unbearable experience. She wanted to scream but she cannot. The snake was already at her face.

Snow closed her eyes and set her mind to a calm place, accepting the fate that was set. She could not reach the knife at her belt because she was holding the pistol and if she could, she would alert the Falconeer. She was afraid of snakes ever since the beggining, the mere presence of the snake made her lost of thought. It was check mate for Amanda Snow ever since the beggining.

The Falconeer walked a few more steps and found his enemy on the ground. Her white hair was a great give away and he wanted to kill her for the sake of his friends that she had killed. From his viewpoint, Frostbite was unconscious. The Demacian looked through the sights and aimed it at her head.

He pulled the trigger and the arrow fly across the space between them. It was successful as the arrow stuck on the target. He put another arrow on the crossbow then proceeded shooting at the same target at the same place. With two arrows penetrated the skull, The Falconeer lowered his crossbow to check the corpse.

The soldier took three steps forward and squinted his eyes to see the body closely. It was confirmed that the body was Frostbite. He looked at the head closely and, to his surprise, a snake had wrapped the head. Suddenly her hand was raised and a pistol was aimed at his head.Before he could be shocked, two shots echoed the field. Two bullet wounds were made at the forehead of the Falconeer. He trembled to the ground with his soul leaving his body.

Snow stood up and removed the snake from her head and neck in a panicked manner. She screamed a few times while untangling the thing, she threw away the carcass as far as she could. She wiped away the blood and scales of the snake with her sleeve, disgusted and infuriated at the same time. She released some of her anger towards the dead Demacian right in front her. Wasting a few bullets on it just to show how furious.

"I hate snakes..." Snow mumbled.

The woman filled her pistol with a fresh magazine and looked at the snake that she thrown just moments ago. The two arrows still stuck on the most thickest part of the snake which was the stomach. The snake had wrapped around her face two times and it seemed the snake had prevented her death.

Call it luck or call it fate, she did not care. Snow went to see the snakes eggs and shoot them all, then shoot the falcon. She looked around and her comrade nowhere to be found, not only him but also his enemy. She looked to the left and saw fire consuming the paddies. Then at the edge of her eyes, she saw something was falling.

Taking her binocular from her belt, she peered through it to get a better vision. Frostbite saw a bird falling down with no sense of control. But when she looked slightly up, she saw two men fighting fist with fist even as they fall. Snow could only shook her head.

...

What goes up must comes down, when the falcon spine was stabbed, it quickly went down like a broken plane. But the fight continues, Graves and Dunwall exchanged fist as gravity pulled them down. Men that didn't fear death.

The wind blowing to the their faces was so strong that their eyes could not open properly. Just opening their eyelids need more effort that normal. Everytime The Outlaw gave a punch to Dunwall face, he would receive one. Wanting to give a kick was hard thing to do mid air yet somehow, the two daredevils manages. Dunwall gave a knee to Graves torso, the man received it fully but proceeded to gave two punches straight to Dunwall face.

The Falcon had reached to the ground first, the force of the fall could be felt meters away. It twitched as it was almost guaranteed a few bones were broken at the very least. But still the falling men did not care, they fought till the very end. Until one of them submit, they punches won't stop coming.

Graves gave one punch with all his might, using every single ounce of strength that he could muster. The fist reached to Dunwall face but the man used the forced to pull Graves further to the ground. He was on top of Graves and he took the chance to give a barrage of punches. Left and right, he gave it all until The Outlaw was knocked out cold.

For Malcolm Graves, everything was blurry after that right punch. His body suddenly lose strength and he could not control his body for just one second. He could feel the continuous punches and also the pain that came with it. But suddenly he felt something at his back, he had reached to the ground and landed on top of the falcon that he killed.

Like a trampoline, the ribs of the falcon pushed Graves and launched him to the left while Dunwall to the right. Graves did finally regain control of his body but it was just useless as he was still flying. Later, he finally landed to the ground rolling a few meters away.

Five body rolls and finally the momentum had dissipated, he was at a full stop. He didn't feel any pain, not yet as his adrenaline had drugged his senses. His shotgun was nowhere to be found and he needed it desperately. He got up and went to find it, only to be tackled from behind. He was forced to land on his stomach and was hit at the back of his head. Two punches at the back again and Graves' vision was blurred again.

Dunwall then turned Graves so he would be facing him. His face was like a devil without his trident, angry because his tool was lost, the only thing that he wanted to do was assert his anger to something. He went to resume his beating and ultimately killing The Outlaw.

"First you kill my colleagues." Dunwall held Graves by the collar and punched him three times. "Then you kill my bird!"

Graves tried to counter but the effort only lead to more punches to his face.

"Once I kill you, I'll get the money and make sure that your body will be feeded to the pigs."

Graves tried to cover his face but failed.

"Then I'll make sure your lady friends be raped by some worthless rapist gang."

Graves nose started to bleed and his cheek started swollen. Dunwall stopped and started to choke Graves, the man had no more energy left to fight.

"Say that again motherfucker..." A voice said.

Dunwall looked back to see a gun aimed at his face. The next moment, Frostbite pulled the trigger without any hesitation. The man then fall to the ground dead beside Graves.

The Outlaw, with blood smeared at his face, looked at Frostbite in shocked. He did not expected it to end in such a way. The woman then gave a few bullets to the head to make sure her enemy was dead, she looked at Graves with a smirk on her face.

"Guess you owe me your life." Snow said.

Graves shook his head and laid his head on the ground, then went unconscious.

 **Heyo, Author here.**

 **I know, what happened to the weekly updates, right? Its been a long time I didn't update a chapter and what is the explanation, right? Well to sum it all, I would like to say this chapter was a bitch of a chapter. Not only that, I had a migraine that lasted two weeks so yeah, bring sick sucks.**

 **Not only starting this chapter was hard, but also every single word on the blank page was so hard to find. Never in my life I have a hard time on such blankness on my head (except for a few occasion). It was really a struggle man, I really had to talk about it even though I rarely do it.**

 **But hey look at the bright side, reached our tenth chapter and we still going on strong. Thank you for waiting and to those who followed and review, really grateful for you to do such thing. You guys are my motivation and I will make sure you'll get a good story to read.**

 **Cya Mates_**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Adrenaline had worn out of his body and pain took its place. It was natural for it to happen. One would fight for hours on end not to feel any pain but a minute after and all the things that could be put in words was present. Pain, suffering, agony, sore, swells and cuts. All of it will be felt after the battle was finished. And for Malcolm Graves, it was no different.

Unlike the other extraordinary people in Valoran, Graves was still the average man you would meet in your lifetime. He may have a large stature with wide shoulders, but all of it was still just added strengths to a weak human body. He had no knowledge of spells or in a bloodline of superhuman, he was just a man that endured pain through grit and determination.

Conscious slowly seeped and with it the pain of reality. Everything was still dark for The Outlaw, he could not open his eyelids at the moment. Too heavy for him to do that. Though he could move his fingers, everything was still intact as he moved all ten fingers. Then he regained control of his legs and feet, his body and arms after that. And with that, he was a happy man, be it in pain.

Graves opened his eyes, currently in a room with no one except him. The ceiling was wooden and the bed that he was laid upon was comfortable. It was a good sign that he was not in the afterlife. He moved his head just a little and he cursed in heart. The ache that was on his neck was like a cog that was rusted yet tried to move. Graves took a deep breath and forced himself to sit up. He grunted heavily through the process.

"Where am I?" Graves mumbled to himself. "Where's the hell is Frostbite?"

Graves moved to the edge of the bed and put his feet on the floor. It was painful to do such simple task in his state but he did it otherwise. The Outlaw heard something; he closed his eyes and silenced himself. Footsteps. It was silent and familiar, Graves was confident that it was Frostbite.

"Frostbite." Graves called. "You there?"

Silence and with it also the footsteps.

"Frostbite!" Graves called again, this time he was getting a bit weary. "You there?"

The footsteps appeared and it was getting louder, signing the source was getting closer. Moments later, the door in front of Graves was open and it was Amanda Snow behind it. For the first time, Graves was happy to see the woman though he did not show his emotion through his face.

"Will you look at that? The Outlaw is still alive." Snow said. "I don't know how you do it but you just survived from quite a beating. And also falling from the sky before that."

"That is call luck Frostbite." Graves released a grateful sigh.

Frostbite approached to Graves and went on to sit beside him at a distance. Her right arm was dangling, Graves remembered that an arrow had hit there with considerable force. She could be paralysed but Graves suspect it would be in the short term. And to his surprise, Snow bought a bottle of alcohol. A sight to behold it was.

"Could you help me?" Snow held the bottle towards Graves. "My other arm is kinda messed up and I cant open this bottle."

"Don't mind if I do." Graves took the bottle and open it up, and then he gave it to Snow. "You drink it first, I can wait."

"Ladies first they say." Snow took the bottle and drank a mouthful of alcohol. She swallowed it and released a relieving sigh. "That is just too good to be true."

She then offered the drink to Graves, the man did not refused and quickly drank it. Alcohol was a painkiller and he surely like the taste too. After two gulps, the bottle moved away from his lips and he exhaled just like Snow. He shook his head feeling the chemicals entering his senses, he has no regrets whatsoever.

"Never feel more alive, am I right?" Snow said.

"For the first time, I agree on what you just said." Graves took another sip and gave the bottle to Snow. "Where the hell are we Snow?"

"We're at Jung's cabin." Snow sipped the alcohol. "Currently in the room beside his office, you just take a rest on Jung's bed just so you know."

"And you carried me here by yourself?"

"Is there any other person except me for the past three days?" Snow raised her brow and drank the alcohol again. "For now, the only person that is not dead is you, me and Jung. Other than that, they're dead as far as I know."

"And how about Jung?"

"For a guy that almost died in a fight a few hours ago, you sure are serious." Snow giggled. "Jung is still at the room beside us, I tied him down and he got all the time with us."

"Good. Good." Graves nodded. "How long did I passed out?"

"Around three hours." Snow guessed.

"Right." Graves nodded again but this time it was awkward.

The Outlaw was actually out of words. He was overthinking and did not know what to say to Frostbite.

Graves once said that if Snow was injured, he won't help her and she also said the same if she ever wanted to help him. He was actually hoping that Snow would die during the journey so he would do everything by himself and also avenge for what she did to Evans. But right now, everything was turning against him. Not only did she save him but she also did it numerous times. That means she really was committed on having the team alive and also achieving the objective.

The Outlaw did not want to say anything; he was the one to blame and should be lambasted for what he had done. First, wanting to kill Jung outright just to satisfy his anger. Second, attracting unnecessary troubles that was The Demacian Falconeers. Third, to deny every single friendship offered by Amanda Snow. At first he wanted to be safe, but the things that happened in the battle had proved that she was someone to be trusted. It was safe to say that she was friendly until J. J. Walker was dealt with.

Graves looked at the other way and pondered on every mistakes that he had made. The man felt ashamed and could not have the stomach to look at Snow. Like a troublesome student confronting a disciplinary teacher, he could only sighed and feel wrong in every way. Though the disciplinary teacher was rather confused on the situation also, proved by Snow expression.

 _One moment he's serious and the next he shut up as a rock._ Snow thought. _Huh. That is really weird_.

The only person that Graves was willing to admit on his faults was Twisted Fate and Twisted Fate alone. He was the only person that he could say that he was wrong and not felt any shyness or loss of words at all. But when it comes to the current situation that he currently facing, it was an entire different story. He could not say anything and admittedly loss of confidence.

Was it because Snow was a woman? Graves had his own experience on working with woman professionally. Was it because he was the one at fault? Graves could easily say sorry in some way or another with a straight face if it was a professional concern. What made it so different when it comes to this woman? Graves was really having a hard time finding some answers.

 _Dang it, what the hell is wrong with you Graves!_ He thought.

Frostbite then offered Graves the bottle that broke his train of thought. Graves looked at her and took the bottle hesitantly.

"You alright Graves?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Graves said and sipped the alcohol. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Well don't think too much because you look like you're struggling too much."

"You alright Snow?" Graves asked suddenly.

"What?!?" Snow was shocked.

"Are you alright? I mean your hand there, been looking at it and it seems that it's been dangling from the start." Graves pointed. "Don't you feel anything wrong or something?"

"Oh." Snow glanced at it then looked at Graves. "One of the guys that we fought back then shot me with an arrow. Hurts a lot but I don't have a choice to suck it up I guess. The alcohol really helps a lot you know." Graves offered the bottle but she refused. "I'm done for now."

"So can you still feel it?"

"I still can move it if I want to." Snow stretched her hand like usual with some pain, then left it back dangling. "But better I leave it be, let the body do the healing. So from now on, I can't snipe for the time being because it keeps on shivering. How about you, good?"

"Yeah, no broken bones. My face is still swelling and it would take some time for it to settle."

"That's good." Snow mentioned.

Then a moment of silence. In his thoughts, Graves was telling himself many things to man up.

"Look, thanks for saving my ass back then." Graves said suddenly, though the words did not seem to be proper, it was the only that he could make it up at that time. "Even though you said that you won't, you still did it."

"Oh, really?" Snow smiled, the conversation was getting fun. "You really expect me to left you behind, was that it?"

"Both of us are new in this so call team, I have no expectation except for bad things." Graves admitted.

"And that's your way to say thanks?"

"Look, if you expect some chocolates, we're near Targon just so ya' know. As far as I know, there ain't no chocolate on Targon."

"Well you're welcome Graves." Snow answered simply with a smile.

"Alright, now that's been settled." Graves breathed. "Now we can focus on Jung and try to end this Walker business for good."

"Well not right now." Snow said. "I need some rest so do mind to give some space."

"What?!?"

"Look since I saved 'your ass', I think I deserve a reward." Snow felt the pillow with her hands. "I take the bed and the room."

"Whatever, I'll give you four hours." Graves got up without struggling on the first steps. "After that, we go straight to business kay?"

"Alright Outlaw." Snow laid her head on the pillow and was enjoying the comfortableness. "Now shoo."

"Four hours," Graves went to the door and opened it. "I'll wake you up."

"You're weird Graves." Snow closed her eyes and turned her back to Graves.

Graves wanted to say something but his mouth opened without any words. He then sighed and closed the door.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jung sat on a chair; his hands were tied to the armrest and his legs to the chair itself. He was not panic by any means, he was composed like nothing had happened towards him. The fact that the rope was gripping his skin to the point of hurting, he did not mind and let it be. He looked at his surrounding; he was still in his office, well what's left of it.

The two mercenary, Frostbite and Outlaw, breached suddenly out of nowhere and ravaged the place. He looked up at the ceiling and there was a big hole, courtesy of Malcolm Graves. When the Falconeers were alerted, oh he wished that they would finish their job properly. Jung knew the business well and sometimes, you don't get what you want.

The door right in front of him was still closed for the past few hours; neither Frostbite nor The Outlaw had come to interrogate him. It was Frostbite that tied him to the chair, out of her _mercy_ ; she put Jung in front of his desk. He remembered what she said to him.

 _The more you cooperate, less painful it gets…_

Then the woman rushed outside and deal with her partner, who by the noises that she made during her rush, was in critical condition. Chances were her partner made out alive; the battle was really loud even though he was locked in the closet. He closed his eyes and waited, patience was everything in such situation.

He heard the door creak, then footsteps. Judging by the speed and the amount of sound produced in a moment, it was the two mercenary that desperately wanted him. Jung opened his eyes slowly and saw the two people stood in front of his desk. Battle worn, the woman had her right arm dangling while the man had his face bruised.

"Having a good nap Jung?" Amanda Snow asked.

"Yes, though I prefer my bed than being tied to my chair." Said Jung. "And how about you, ape? Wanted to continue your attempt to kill me?"

Graves faced turned sour and he wanted to attack him, if not for Snow intervention, he would.

"My big guy here is a bit of a hot head, so don't mind about his manners." Snow pushed Graves and gestured him to chill. "He also does it with me and I learned how to get over it, just ignore him."

Graves shoved Snow shoulder, she shoved back.

"Thank you." Jung gave a fake smile. "I'll consider on using your advice."

"Enough talk." Graves hit the table. "I want answers and I want them now."

"Before you start on doing stupid things, calm your nerves first." Jung leaned at the chair. "You have all the time with me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Who is J. J. Walker?" Snow asked.

"A client." Jung said.

"Well that is not the answer I want Jung." Snow said.

"I'm sorry but that is the answer you have to accept."

"An answer that you would give not that you could give. I know you're holding back something Jung."

"What you can read my mind?"

"No, I can't. But I do see that you keep something away from me. And that something is what I want."

"Alright, I give you the answer. He's my client." He said simply.

"Oh maybe you need some motivation to move your tongue old man." Graves had a knife at his hand and pointed towards Jung. "How about now?"

"No difference at all to be honest." He said flatly.

Jung was straightforward and answered his questions quickly. Mindboogling for him to be calm even though a knife was pointed towards him. He managed to give an answer without giving it. His face shown nothing, no fear, no anger, just empty. It seemed experience played a big part of his cold calm demeanor.

"We have all day Jung, the faster you give what we want, the better you're chance of surviving." Snow persuaded.

"Rule number one young ones, never trust your enemies." Jung said. "You two are too young to be the mercenary that you called to be."

"What do you mean?" Graves asked.

"I know who you are. I'm just a mercenary just the same as you. How can I not know you." Jung explained. "Every now and then, I looked through the people that my client want to employ and I have to say one thing and one thing only. So many young mercenaries got their name fast and died faster."

"What the hell are you talking about Jung?" Graves said.

Snow put her hand up at Graves. "Shut up Outlaw, I want to hear what he about to say."

"Amanda 'Frostbite' Snow and Malcolm 'The Outlaw' Graves. 21 and 22. Freljord and Bilgewater. Both of you are A rated mercenaries that is just too young to be good."

"Really?" Snow smirk. "You know what they say, better start young."

"Every one can pull a trigger of a gun and push a knife on a piece of meat. I can buy a monkey and the monkey can do a better job than you two combined." Jung said in a monotonous way. "As proof your Bilgewater friend here thinks that brute force is the only way to settle things. Compare to an ape, I chose the ape rather than him."

"What did you just say?" Graves raised his voice.

"This guy is one of the best strategist that money can buy." Snow ignored. "You want proof and you can go outside to see the results."

"But sometimes we do tend to get lucky. Am I right?"

"How do you know if we were lucky?"

"Just look at your bodies, it's the biggest give away."

Graves and Snow heard what he said and their eyes widen. They looked at each other and thought about it long. They were injured badly and had they been better, they won't be suffering in such injury.

"So what are you trying to say here?" Snow inquired.

"I don't know, why don't you think and tell me the answer." Jung raised his brows.

A moment of silence fill the room and the young ones looked at the experienced man with uneasy stomachs. Pondering of what was the man trying to say or even trying to do. Then Graves sheathed his knife and sighed long. He looked at Snow and said.

"He's playing with us." Both of them looked at Jung. "We just wanted a few minutes of our time on listening nothing but trash information."

"You're right. He's been talking nothing." Snow was amazed.

"Humph, if it hadn't been your temper, you would be a better man Graves." Jung compliment. "I think you can explain about this whole situation to your friend here."

"How many people have you been interrogating Snow?" Graves asked Snow.

"A lot, some were easy while others were not so much cooperative." Snow answered.

"I don't do much of this interrogating business, my friend does it. "

"Oh your gay friend?"

"As I was saying," Graves ignored her. "of all the people that he hates to talk, is the people like Jung here.

"Most of the time when you interrogate, you want that someone to talk and in time they will talk with the right way. But I know Jung is the type that will talk in the beginning, his mouth is his biggest asset. You ask A and he will give you B, then it goes on for hours and you will end up nothing. He will distort, misinform and change the direction of the conversation."

"Now I get it." Snow nodded. "Then if we torture he will do the same thing. Give us some information that is misinform and distorted in some way that we can't know whether it was true or not."

"You damn right Snow."

"See, you only need to step back and think." Jung explained.

"But don't be too confident Jung, we still got all the time with you." Snow walked to Jung and looked at him. "You're still human. Sooner or later you will leak."

Sunlight was fading and Graves went on to a cabinet to open it. He took out a candle then walked to Jung's desk without bothering closing the cabinet. He took out a matchstick and burned the candle. Wax started to drip and Graves put a few drops on the desk. Enough of the wax, Graves put the candle on top of it, the candle stood.

"Try me and let's see what happened."

...

The candle that was lit was already halfway. Sunlight has already being replaced with moonlight. The candle was the source of light for the dark room.

Jung smiled, he was amused by the young mercenaries that was interrogating him. They have the skill but lack of experience and patience. Bit by bit, the two young guns reminded Jung when he was young. Rash, impatient and lack of focus. He took advantage of the curse being young and went on to talk for hours without giving anything.

They have tried everything on him, from good cop bad cop to mild torture. Yet nothing came out from Jung mouth. Graves was out of patience and Snow was exhausted on finding some lead that she could obtain about J. J. Walker. Jung had endured worse during his lifetime of work, seven hours interrogation was practically the norm for him. The two haven't even reached half the time of what he used to endure.

Angered on they failed to achieve, Graves put the knife on Jung's neck and threatened him. "I ask you the final time, who is J. J. Walker!?!"

Unaffected, Jung answered. "Do it. I dare you to do it."

"Graves, don't do something stupid." Snow got up and aimed her pistol at Graves.

"We've been sitting for hours only to get nothing." Graves said. "Let's see how much he values his life for some loyalty to one rich prick."

"Your friend here is obviously stupid." Jung commented.

"I know." Snow readied the firing pin. "That's why sometimes I want to kill him myself."

"You better give me what I want." Graves warned.

"Listen to me." Jung said. "What other sources do you have that makes you think that killing me is worth it?"

"With time I can find another one." Graves stated.

"You son of a bitch Graves, leave the fucker alone!" Snow yelled. "He's our only source and you want to kill him just because you can't stand a day of questioning?"

Graves stared at Snow and slowly moves away the knife. He then slapped Jung just to vent his anger. Snow sighed and put down her gun.

"I wonder why you too agree to be a team? Though you two have potential, I can't deny that you are really bad." Jung spit at the floor. "I'll give you the identity of my client."

Graves and Snow went quiet and all eyes on Jung.

"Mr Walker is a very rich man, capable of hiring any man or woman that he desires without thinking twice. As long as you have a reputation of getting the job done, my client has a checkbook capable writing any number of currency or value. And certainly, he did not want any connection with all the people that he employs, surely for him, he wants everything clean while the profits rolling.

"I'm a man of my word and for good reason of course, he surely provides the sufficient rewards for anyone who obeys him. You two would be rewarded if only you listen and be less stubborn."

"But it doesn't make sense?" Asked Snow. "If he really employs people, that means he employing people to kill each other."

"He is and there is no denying that. But why do you question that Frostbite? You could kill The Outlaw and move on with the money."

Graves looked at Snow, she ignored and continue with the questioning.

"Graves is with me in this situation, you are not fooling him Jung."

Snow looked at Graves and the man have a convincing nod.

"That question doesn't apply to you only Snow." Jung said with his voice hinting towards Graves. "Why do you believe in him when you can just kill her and get the reward?"

Snow looked at Graves and she also gave a convincing nod to him. The Outlaw trust her and did not forget the deal that the two made before the journey had even begun. They were in this together until the Walker business finishes.

"There's only one thing I want to say," Graves said. "both of us won't be fooled easily. We have our own agreements."

Snow smiled then looked at Graves. "I think that is enough for today Graves, I think Jung can wait till tommorow."

"Can't say that I'm disagreeing Snow." Graves nodded.

Jung said nothing and only shrugged his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At the living room of the cabin, Snow was busy lighting up the room using the matchstick provided by Graves. She lit every candles that she could get her hands on and put it at strategic places that made the place livelier and more like a home for them. Snow put the candles at the table, the corners of the room and at the book racks.

The result was astonishing as the cabin felt like another place entirely. During the day, it had a gloomy aura as if the place was inhabit by ghosts. But with Snow's candle placing, cabin felt warm and it had such a welcoming vibe that one would experience when coming to a home that was well managed and had a lovely owner. The difference was night and day.

She finished with the last candle and blew the fire from the matchstick. Snow looked around the living room and she was satisfied with her work. Snow went to the couch and landed her bottom on it, giving a long exhausted breath while feeling the comfort.

"What a long day..." She breathed. "Four big birds later and you're still alive Snow. That's gotta be a new record."

The day started from a piss to a quarrel with her teammate to fighting a Demacian elite force with big birds as pets. The job never stops and the fight never ends. Sometimes she was surprised with the amount of energy that she could exert to stay alive. Adrenaline would always be there to push the limits and the pain would come later.

The payments of her missions were great and she could spend all manner of things if she pleases. Unfortunately, the adventure that she currently put herself in had no payments at all. The motivation of such mission? Curiosity and the eagerness of seeking the truth.

The back door sounded, it opened and closed. Snow's brows raised and she took her pistol out. She went to the kitchen to see what it was and thankfully it was her teammate. Snow looked at him and approached to him with her gun in the holster. Graves had taken a bath as he became rose scented suddenly.

"Where you've been Graves?" Snow asked.

"Food ain't coming by itself Snow." Graves showed two dead rabbits at his hands. "You hungry?"

"Glad you ask Outlaw." Snow moved to the small table that hosted two chairs. "Stomach has been screaming for food."

"I hope you like rice because Jung has a lot of it." Graves put the rabbit on the table top, then he went to the sink where there was a bucket of water and utilities.

"You've already taken a bath?" Snow sat down at one of the two chair.

"I did, there's an outhouse outside, you can do all your business in it."

"Thank goodness, my armpits been smelling weird recently."

Graves peeked at the living room, he noticed the warmth setting and reflect upon the kitchen. "Did you did this Snow?"

"Pretty cool right? Took me some time to adjust the placing but the result is just crazy."

"Hmm. Guess you're not _just_ a good shot?" Graves complimented.

"What? You think I can only shoot people?"

"Didn't say that at all." Graves shrugged. "You like rabbit?"

"Well it's all depends who cooks it." Snow stood up and walked towards Graves. "And also how cute is the rabbit is."

"Well you're gonna be starving today Snow." Graves creased his mouth to form a small smile that was barely noticeable.

Snow arrived at the tabletop and saw the two dead rabbits, their throat had been slit and one of their legs had trap marks. "Why did the cutest had to be eaten?" Snow looked at her comrade.

"For me, they ain't so cute after they're dead." Graves took out his knife and started cutting the meat from the fur. "You know how to cook rice?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." Snow opened up a cabinet and took a pot from it. "Where is it?"

"The cabinet on your lower left." Graves said.

She went to the cabinet under the table top and founded an empty metal cauldron. She opened and it was half full of rice in it. Taking the cup that was already inside, she put three cups of rice and went to fill six cups of water. She went to the fireplace and hang the cauldron to let it cook the rice.

...

Snow took a bath and she felt refreshed, the cold water was freezing but coming from Freljord has its merits. By the end of drying her short hair, she returned back to the cabin through the back door. She discovered that the table at the kitchen had grilled rabbit readied to be eaten. The Outlaw was giving a good impression to Frostbite.

"Graves?" She locked the back door. "You there?"

"I'm here." Graves was crouched at the cauldron, scooping the rice to an empty plate. "Took you a while?"

"Well, I'm a woman to begin with." Snow approached to the table and looked at the main course. "Did you cook this?"

"Cook?" Graves stood up with a hill of rice more than enough for two and put it at the table. "I just grilled it, glaized it with a few spices and grilled at a pan."

"Looks like it came straight from a good chef!"

"Thanks for the compliment." Graves sat down on a chair at the small dining table. "Now do you mind taking a few plates, spoons and forks?"

"Don't mind if I do." Snow obliged. "Didn't know you could cook Outlaw?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover Snow." Graves commented.

Snow did not waste time and quickly do what was requested, taking all the eating essentials. She quickly moved around the kitchen and gathered all that wanted. She put the plates, Graves side and hers, with all the forks and spoons being placed neatly. After that, Snow put the rice on the plate in an amount that was not too much and not too little. Done with her part, she sat at her chair and nodded towards Graves. They both eat the food on the table in pure silence.

Snow was enjoying the food, the rabbit wsas well grilled and the rice was hot. Not much by any means but Snow was grateful that there was food to begin with. Graves enjoyed the food, he cooked it himself and was satisfied with what he had done. But something was missing, Graves felt it badly. For some reason he wanted to have a conversation during their dinner, something to light up the monotonous process of eating. But the man doesn't know how to start with the woman.

Graves took a spoonful of rice and a fork of rabbit, he ate it and chewed every last bit of it. At the same time he pondered. _How do the hell should I start?_

Among his friends, Graves could converse anytime, anywhere with any topic. But this woman was different, sure she was a social person but for Graves it was getting harder than it should. With some ego and past mistakes towards the woman, Graves had a thing in his gut that made it difficult for him to start a conversation. Graves swallowed his food and pondered it deeply.

Snow swallowed her food and drink a glass water, she realized that Graves was looking at his food. No longer eating, not even playing, he just looking at his plate with half eaten food. Snow narrowed her eyes and put the glass down.

"You alright Graves?" Snow inquired.

"What?" Graves returned to reality.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Graves nodded and coughed. "everything's good."

"Really huh? Guess looking at your food for quite some time is really healthy?" Snow nodded.

"Look, I'm just thinkin' of something alright. Ain't no harm in that."

"Hey, I didn't say that you're wrong." Snow raised her hands. "Just asking, that's all."

"So…" Graves wanted to start a conversation. "What you planning to do after this?"

"Oh…." Frostbite's raised brows and slowly formed a smirk, curious of the man in front of him. "What is there to do in this cabin?" She followed the flow of the conversation wanting to know what it would lead.

"I don't know." Graves started to eat his meal. "There's some books for you to read if you look at the bookshelf."

"And before we continue, may I ask where this chat would lead to?"

"I…" The man eyes widen, then he looked elsewhere. "Fine, I just wanted to have a goddamn conversation. Satisfy?!?"

"Ah…" Snow smiled even wider. "I don't know about you but I think one of us said to mind their own business. Don't forget that particular someone also said that he don't want to have any conversation unless he or she is a friendly."

"I know…" Graves admitted. "But I'm bored as hell and I need to talk to somebody alright?"

"Chill Outlaw." Snow said and raised her hands again. "We got all the time we need till sunrise. As for now, I also don't know what the hell I'm gonna do in this cabin. So without further ado, let's talk. But let's not go into deep stuff okay, I don't want some heavy topic messing up my mind."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The candle had become half of its original height and there was a few bottles of alcohol that was put on top of the table. Rum, vodka, wine and many other intoxicating drinks was available but the two vow to not go drunk, things can get sexual if both of them went to that extreme. Snow chose vodka while Graves chose Rum, suited for their origin. Freljord and Bilgewater. From time to time they would sip just as they approach to the tip of midnight.

"So you're 21?" Graves asked.

"Yes I am, and you're 22?" Snow answered and asked.

"You god damn right Snow." Graves nodded.

"Look no offense, but you don't look like you're 22." She shrugged.

"None taken." Graves sipped his drink. "I tend to hear that a lot. But to hell with it, I ain't a model to begin with so why bother looking like one right?"

"Yeah, surely having a beard while having a cigar makes you really young. But hey, to hell with it. What they say is none of one business to begin with right?"

"That I agree." Graves raised his glass.

"So from what I hear, you're from Bilgewater right? The land of muskets, rum and pirates?"

"Yeah."

"And there's a big chance that you were once a pirate too right?"

"Just tell me the question Snow."

"Do Mermaid exist? I mean those half human half fish creatures that sing songs and what not, they exist right?"

"Well they've been tales about them, some were true while others not so much. Personally, I've seen one myself." Graves raised his shoulders, slightly being proud. "Beautiful beings actually. Not like what people being told to but beautiful nevertheless."

"So do you eat them?"

"What the hell!" Graves blurted.

"As long as it moves, we can safely assume that we can eat them right? I mean the world have cannibals right, why not you eat mermaids?"

"You're the first person to ask that particular question to me." Graves could not believe.

"Well we gotta kill the boredom right?"

"Hmm... now you mention it." Graves pondered, interested with the question itself. "I ain't seen one of my pals eat one in particular but the posibilty is there. I guess it's safe to say that some people do eat mermaids."

"And that begs the second question. How do their taste?" Amanda seeming to have an endless amount of questions.

"Where are these questions coming from actually?" Graves was amazed with the woman's wit. "Do they came out as you go or did you just think of it a few days prior?"

"Answer my question first." She reminded him.

"Hmm I don't know. Taste like fish maybe? As far as the fin part goes. But for the human part..." Graves suddenly out of words. "Damn it Snow, I don't know how to answer."

"Gotcha!" Snow formed a pistol with her finger and shot Graves.

Graves smiled and shook his head. The words that came out from her mouth were not meant to fool but was meant to entertain both parties. And Graves admitted that she did it succesfully. Graves and Snow looked to each other and laughed together, knowing how silly did the conversation became. The laughter faded not long and both of them went silent. They sip their drinks and went on to look others things.

"Hey Snow, can I ask you something?" Graves spoke.

"Yeah sure." Snow put her glass down.

"Why did you save me?" Graves asked.

"Huh?" Snow turned her head slightly.

"You hate me so why the hell did you save me back then?"Graves looked at Snow, eye to eye. "You could've let the Demacian kill me then kill that son of a gun after that. I've been thinking 'bout it and wondering ever since I woke up."

"Really huh?"Her right brow raised in question.

"Amazed? Well I was expecting that. But why don'tcha answer the question and tell me why did you save me." Graves said seriously.

"The answer is simple. Why not?" Snow leaned on the chair.

"Huh? I'm not getting it Snow."

"Look Graves, can I say something about this mission that we volunteer here?"

"Sure."

"There this guy name Walker doing something with us mercenaries. That includes you, me and the four Demacians that we just killed. That is not all, I'm betting that Walker has to do something against the whole system."

"Meaning?"

"This is bigger than we think. Bigger than the two of us fighting those Demacians, bigger than the whole Empire of Noxus. This is no small thing, maybe I'm wrong but it shows how clueless we are on Walker don't you think?"

"But when you said Walker fighting the system, what do you mean by it?"

"I wonder how come you are an A grade merc yet you don't know about the system? You live in a cave or something?"

"The only thing I know is heist and wet work, other than that I don't have time to bother."

"Shows how an isolationist you are." Snow sighed and put her arms on the table. "Want an explanation?"

"Don't mind if I do." Graves sipped his Bilgewater rum.

"Mercenaries come and go. That includes you and me. We are scattered around the whole world just like the sands in a beach. But have you ever wondered, who monitor these pile of meat that kill for a living?"

"I ain't connected to any group but myself. Why would I be watched over?"

"Me too. Remember that both of us are not connected to any society right? But that's what they want you to think and let's stay like that. But no matter how much you say, The Admin oversees you."

"What the hell is that?" Graves was surprised with such discovery.

"Administrator for short."

"You mean the Black Market?"

"No, The Admin is a group of guys overseeing the mercenary market or Mercket. And the Mercket is one of the shops in the Black Market."

"Wait, if this so big, why don't I know this?"

"Because you are like most Contractors, you care about getting the job done at the same time not get killed."

"Continue." Graves refilled his glass.

"Remember that we are A grade, those who are in The Admin are S rated mercs with the highest seniority and experience. Some are young, some are old, what matter is the credibility of the person. Now we may be one step to S rated, but is not as easy as it seems. Respect and seniority is hard to get in a group of selfish individuals.

Snow refilled her glass and sip the Freljord vodka.

"Both of us mercs or Contractors will receive work through bounties and contracts. Those contracts are not just for show, no, The Admin will get a legit copy from the one who employs you. Meaning that the things that you did throughout your career, they will process it and decide what grade you are. You can go to the Black Market if you want to check your grade."

"Wait a second. How did they get the contract in the first place?"

"Through payment of course. Anyone that make a contract to a Contractor can redeem some coin with The Admin through the Mercket. We are not informed but The Admin has staffs that receive the contracts throughout the world."

"Let me get this straight, you're saying their job is not to control us but to just monitor. To give a god damn grade? What a useless group."

"Hold on there." Snow raised her palm. "Let me finish. The Contractors don't get anything from this group but the employers do. It gives the employer the choice and knowledge on who he or she is employing. Though the information may not be full or specific, if your rep is good, you'll get a better contract for the next job. There's no guarantee but you're chances are there. Think of it like a sale catalog, The Admin provides a summary of the Contractor to the employer so that the contract can be made without any second thoughts."

"So just like a shop, The Admin just tell which to choose while we are the stuff to buy?" Graves said.

"Pretty much." She sipped her vodka. "This is nothing to us Contractors. They don't tax us so why would you care right? We're not like soldiers serving a government. They measure your rep so that they would get the coin that they want."

"Who pays The Admin?"

"All the nations across Runeterra, mainly Noxus because they want to conscript soldiers that are the elite in their craft. Favoritism do happen between nations and those who pay more tend to get more."

"That means they are rich as hell." Graves concluded.

"Don't forget the fact The Admin pays a lot of people to get the contracts and not only that, they also have a lot of responsibility as moderators." Snow sipped again. "They also have to take in the fact some Contractors dies and some of the people that give the contract are fake needed to be processed through some kind of way. And that's all I know about The Admin and The Contractors, as for the specifics, I don't have nothing much."

"Well it's more than enough Snow." Graves was grateful with the information given and that has gained his trust on her even more. "So this is what potentially at stake? A net that is wide as Valoran but not as visible like the governments of Demacia and Noxus. Come to think of it, this J. J. Walker thing is not as small as I think."

"The Admin is not really a government per se but hey, who cares. Again, this thing is a potential thing and may be false." Snow grinned. "There's a chance of dissapointment."

"I got disapointed many times throughout my career so I don't mind if it's wrong." Graves drank his drink. "But still, you didn't answer my question Snow. I know this might be a big thing but in the end, what is your reason of saving my life? I'm grateful and all but you know that I won't save yours so why bother?"

Snow was surprised. Still keeping her cool, she put the empty glass to the side put her hands together. "To gain your trust. Is that simple."

Graves looked at her seriously, trying to see if there was any tricks that she was trying to make. But in the end, looking those cool eyes of her prove nothing that she was lying. She was completely honest through his eyes and the guilt in his heart started to increase in weight. He shouldn't be rough on her in the first place. Graves took another shot of rum to compensate the guilt.

"What's the use Graves, if I had you beside me only to doubt and risk to shoot my own back?" Snow said honestly, almost in a scolding way. "I'm fighting with a lot of people and having another one following by my side is not gonna help. One of us need to give in and give the extra effort, if it had to be me, so be it."

"Does... that means you trust me?" Graves in a low tone of shame.

"Hell yeah I do!" She said confidently. "What makes you think that I have the confidence to follow a plan that was made in a few seconds?You really know how to strategize Graves, I give you that."

"Thanks... Snow." Graves looked at the other way to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Look, I'm not giving you sweet words just for no reason. What I want to say is that I need all the help I can get on tracking down Walker. And you, Outlaw, is my best bet on getting him. Believe it or not."

"And after all this business done?" Graves asked.

"Just like I said in the cafe when we started, we mind our own business. Consider both of us strangers to make it simple."

Graves nodded, having no words to say after what he had heard from Amanda Snow. She was truly different than any woman that he had met.

Snow inhaled a deep one and released her breath, that was one conversation that she did not expect coming. Even though she was the one that did most of the talking, she never expected it to became so honest and straight forward.

"Looks like it's getting late Graves. Time to go to sleep. Tomorrow got a lot of things to settle." Snow stood up and carried her plate and glass to the sink.

Graves sat down quietly without a word came out from his mouth.

Snow walk passed Graves and went to Jung room that was now hers. "Good night Graves."

Then he spoke that made her stop halfway. "Thank you Snow."

Snow turned back and looked at Graves with a surprised expression.

"Thanks for putting your guts on the line Snow." Graves cleared his throat. "You're the best shooter I've seen by the way."

It was unexpected but welcomed for Frostbite. A smile formed on her mouth rather unwillingly so.

It led to an awkward moment for the both of them...

"It's late woman." Graves stood up from his seat and turned to his back towards Snow while holding his plate and glass. "You go to sleep while I clean up the table. Good night."

A small laugh came out of the woman and she shook her head. "Thanks Graves."

She went to her room and the conversation ended in such a way that they both could not comment.

 **Heyo, Author Here.**

 **It has been a long time that I did not update, the year has been so busy. Again, reasons that are irrel** **evant to the readers and should not be told. It is not that the outside forces deny me writing, it is the inside forces that needed to be settle and it seems long still will it be dealt with.**

 **As I write the chapters, obligations called me and I need not be a child and ignore it. I managed to deliver the task from time and time again. Only to discover that I had no energy or feeling to write anymore. Distractions upon distractions, I could not ignore, they have conquered me like a chain to a slave.**

 **O, how I missed the times of simplicity. The time when the chapters were posted weekly. I want and will return to such state. But the road to recovery is no easy thing, it is long and taxing. Making it worthwhile.**

 **So readers, listen. I gave you no promises, the chapters ahead has no guarantee of coming. But when it does, it will only be the best that I'm capable of creating.**

 **To the followers, Thank You. To the reviewers, I Respect You. Hopefully the turn of the new year would lead to a complete stories. That I hope and pray.**

 **C'ya Mates_**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jung breathed in calmly, it was morning and it was a lifetime routine for him to meditate. He would usually wake up early and start the day with hot water, preferably tea, to welcome the soul from temporary death. It was an Ionian practice, he had practiced it ever since he was a teenager.

But today was a different day, the cycle ended it with the intrusion of two rogues killers that have tied him to the chair. The white hair woman had spent time with him personally, asking questions kindly and slowly seeping into Jung's mind. With frustration on her face; Jung knew that he was doing a good job not telling.

"You hungry?" Asked Snow.

"No, I'm not." Jung said simply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You really not talking, huh?" Snow raised her right brow. "We've been doing this interrogation at the start of the morning. It's already afternoon, why don't you just let loose those facts that you know."

"You're saying that as if I'm the one that is tired. Are you tired?"

"Now you're trying to play with words again." She breathed. "Look I'm a simple woman. You tell me and business between you and us ends. I'm a straight forward person."

"Really? Congratulation."

The door behind Snow opened and Graves entered the room. He closed the door then stood beside Snow. Observing with eyes of wanting to kill a man; Graves shifted his focus to Snow, the woman was gaining some temper towards Jung.

"Snow." Graves started.

"Graves." Snow replied.

"Got something from him?"

"Not yet. The guy know how to talk with the right words at the right time. Talking all the time while not giving me anything that I can use."

"You're too soft on him."

"What? You want me to go softer?" Snow glared at Graves.

"Don't worry, I'll do what I did yesterday on him and worse if needed." Graves looked at Jung. "You hear that Jung? I ain't holding back."

"Like the gays always said, pain is pleasure." Jung trolled.

"Funny." Snow pat Graves back. "Alright cigar man; your turn. I already did the persuasion trick and the only thing I got is just shit and shit from his mouth. For once, I agree on your suggestions. Let's go tiger!"

Snow took a step back then walked towards the door.

"Where the hell you going Snow?" Graves questioned.

"Take a dump, take a rest. Maybe go outside for a while and visit the village." Snow stopped and faced at Graves. "Why?"

"While you're at it, buy some food and drinks will ya? The stock ain't much if we plan on staying here for a week."

"Good idea." Snow pointed. "Hey Jung, you got a basket?"

"Kitchen, cabinet at the right." Jung smiled.

"Shut the fuck up Jung." Graves raised his voice.

"Hey! That's not nice Mr. Graves. Jung is helping us." She said with sarcasm. "Isn't that right Jung?"

"You're welcome." Jung matching his voice tone with Snow.

"I'll be out for a while Graves." They both look at each other. "Expect me to come a little late. I'm going to scout around the place, ask a few questions to any people I see then buy some food. You okay being alone with him?"

"More than okay Snow." Graves cracked his knuckles. "Jung and I will be closer than ever before. Trust me."

"Remember, no dead Jung in this house." Snow reminded then left the room. "Bye."

"Humph!" Graves grunted. "I think she's going soft on ya Jung. Too soft for my taste."

Jung sighed. "Well her softness is welcome. Though some girls, I prefer them to be rough."

"You think this a game?!?" Graves shouted like lion. "You think your tricks would make it better."

Graves stomp his way beside Jung and pulled him and the chair away from the desk. Jung's face did not changed on bit, still empty for the man. Graves grabs hold of Jung collar and punched his face with another hand. No voice or grunt came out from Jung, he was still breathing the same like before.

"I ain't a man that you want to fuck with Jung." Graves gave another punch. "You can play friendly with Snow but not me Ionian, I ain't cool headed like her."

"Surely... you can strategize…" Jung spit the floor of necessity. "But you lack composure, the one thing that will guarantee success or failure."

"I'm the least thing that you want to worry Jung, you know that more than anyone else right now." Graves strengthen the hold of his collar. "So I'm gonna make it easier for you Jung. One last chance."

"The only thing that you want to make it easier is the whore that you bed with last week." Jung taunted.

"Ah!" Graves pushed the chair, Jung was at the ground while still tied to the chair. "Tell me everything that you know! Names! Locations! Anything that has connection with J. J. Walker!"

"If you really think that shouting would give the thing that you want, why not do it for the rest of the day." Jung stated.

"Trust me Jung." Graves stepped on Jung's stomach. "My time with you is just starting."

...

Arriving to the small town in the middle of the fields, she breathed in the atmosphere.

Finally, some people around town. Said Snow in her heart.

She came to the field with basket, wearing her usual attire without covering mouth. Though her hood was still on, knowing there was still a risk of J.J. Walker's men strolling around secretly. She would say hello to anyone that would pass by that have a friendly face.

The small town, not knowing of its name, had an economy base on the fields. Like any place that the economy relies on agriculture, the population was small. So small that one can count and know who he or she was in the town. By the looks of the calm streets, Snow suspected the place had a maximum population of 150. Though it was just an estimate, whether it was true or not, she could not prove it.

Some of the people were eyeing on her. It was annoying but she could not do anything about it. She just smiled to anyone that passed by, no extra attention needed. The last time she came to the town, that was yesterday, everyone bothered their own business. Religious people from Targon would wear hoods and she thought hers would make the cut. She should blend in the town with little to no effort.

She stopped. Kikake's General Store, the sign state. She took the stairs and entered the store. The doorbell rang and someone welcomed her.

"Welcome to my store, all you need that can be trade with silver and gold." A black man said. "What can I do for you pilgrim?"

Snow walked to the counter and wore her hood off. "Well I'm not exactly a pilgrim but I do want to trade a few things."

"You're from around these places?" The man asked.

"No."

"Then you are a pilgrim in my book." He smiled. "So, what do you want? Food? Water? Preservatives?"

"Here's a list of things that I made, you think that would last a few days for two people?"

Kikake received a piece of paper that has a list of supply and he evaluated in just seconds. "Is the other person fat?"

Snow wondered about Graves body size. "He's a bit chubby."

"This would be enough." Kikake gave back the list, he had memorized the list. "Would you like to confirm the order?"

"Yeah, that would be all."

...

"Where is Walker?" Graves gave a heavy right punch to Jung.

Jung face was already swollen; it was all caused by the beating that Graves had produced. His left eye was bruised, right cheek was swollen and his nose was bleeding. Yet despite all the pain that he was suffering, Graves still was not capable to make the man leak. Even for Graves, his fist was getting bruised.

"Somewhere." Jung answered.

Graves got up, trying to gain some energy after beating Jung endlessly. Graves spitted on Jung shirt, showing his anger towards the Ionian. Jung breathed in; the deepest breath that he could muster then released it ever so calmly. The patience that the man had made Graves respect him even more. Jung then closed his eyes, meditating in his breath in a language that The Outlaw could not understand.

"You're one tough old bastard Jung." Graves breathed. "I'll give you that."

Graves put his hand on one of his pockets then took out a cigar. Holding the cigar with his mouth, Graves took a box of matches out of another pocket. He took a matchstick then grind it on the sand paper. It did light up. Graves took another one, it snapped in half. On the third stick, Graves made sure that it would work by grinding it multiple times.

Jung opened his eyes. "I will tell you the truth."

The matchstick lit up and Graves looked at Jung in shock.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Amanda Snow tapped the counter, waiting for her things to be provided by the owner of the general store. She was young so everything needed to be fast, as the saying goes, time is money. Kikake, the owner of the said shop, took his time. Putting all the things that Snow wanted in the basket carefully; neatly stacking the things one by one.

"Where are you from?" Snow asked out of boredom. "Shurima? Piltover?"

"Targon." He smiled as he came down the ladder, taking a can of beans. "I was born at the edges of the mountain."

"Oh really?" She put her hands on her hips. "Must've been something to be born from a mountain that big."

"It is. I have seen Aurelion Sol with my own eyes when I was a child." He put the can on the basket. "It was a magnificent view Madam, a God in front of my eyes."

"Must be something to see." Snow commented. "Did you get a special ability from him?"

"No, the God just looked at me and then fly to the heavens." Kikake went to get the remaining things on the list. "Abilities are not given in my culture, they must be earned. One must sacrifice something and with that, the Gods above will bestow their blessings."

"Interesting."

"Enough about me. How about you Ma'am? Your features must have a story behind them."

"My features huh? You mean the white hair?"

"In my culture, wisdom is shown through words, action and hair. The more grey your hair become, the more wisdom one have. But you are young by the looks of your face. Could it be that a person as young as you has much wisdom as an elder?"

"Half Shuriman, half Freljord. You mix the two and you have me." She smiled. "I lived my whole life at the coldest parts of Freljord though sometimes I would visit Shurima from time to time."

"Are you part of a royal family? You're eyes and hair, they are surely unique. At the very least, your lineage must have history behind it." Kikake cannot ignore the blue eyes and white hair of Amanda.

"Nah, there's nothing to be proud of my family history." Snow waved her hand off. "Like they usually say, got lucky with the looks."

"I feel that you are not telling the whole story." Kikake put another thing in the basket. "Humble."

...

Malcolm Graves smoked his cigar, releasing carbon monoxide through his mouth and nose. He crouched down and looked at Jung, who was still tied to the chair with suspicious eyes. The man spoke that he would tell the truth, whether it was about Walker or not, Graves was not sure. For the last couple of hours, Jung has told him nothing but intimidation, bluffs and misinformation at the very best. Did Graves actually break the man?

"Could ya' repeat what you were saying?" Graves narrowed his eyes. "I didn't catch that clearly."

"I will tell the truth." Jung said.

"What truth? As far as truth goes, your truth has been nothing but worthless lies and bluffs."

"Then listen to me." Jung closed his eyes again. "Receive the information that I give then interpret it how you like. The outcome of the situation won't be different."

"Oh now you could predict the future? What other powers you have other than being obnoxious? Huh Jung?"

"In the end Graves, I know what you want to do to me. You want to kill me." Jung cracked his sore neck. "That's why you want to torture me so badly. Once the beating is enough, I will speak. Once I speak, you will kill me before Snow comes back. And that would be the end of it; you two will continue your adventure as if I didn't exist."

"You read my mind well Ionian." Graves smirk, taking another breath of his cigar.

"With my outcome being already set, I would like to say that you're in danger. You're biggest threat is the one that you trust the most."

"Just like you say, rule number one, never trust your enemy."

"And what if your enemy disguise as a friend?" Jung opened his eyes. "Amanda Snow, don't you think that she rather desperate wanting your faith on her?"

Graves stood up and kicked Jung kidney. "You did the same technique yesterday and it ain't working Jung. Frostbite and I had already made an agreement."

"I'm already dead by now, I have nothing to lose." Jung gave a penetrating stare, revealing striking cooper eyes. "But you Graves, you have everything to lose by now."

"Tell me the truth right now!" Graves stepped on Jung chest and apply pressure. "And I might consider on letting you live…"

"Amanda Snow is your enemy. She will kill you when the time is right."

"I want to know about Walker!" Graves punched Jung. "Not your fucking bullshit!"

Jung spitted blood. "She's working with Walker. What makes you think that she know so much about Contractors killing Contractors?"

Graves wanted to punch but his fist slowly lowered down.

"You really think that because she took a few shots for you, she would be your comrade. She's an A Grade Contractor; she has her own tricks to make you believe her. Just like a whore wanting the gold in your pockets."

"Stop with the fucking lies." Graves took out his knife. "She knew about it because the diamonds were fake. Fake fucking diamonds ain't worth to risk one life. It doesn't take a smart man for you to know that."

"You having doubts Outlaw, that's healthy. Those diamonds are fake, that I cannot lie. But the reward, have you receive it or not?"

Graves went silent; he did not know how he should react.

Jung had a small crease formed at his mouth. "You haven't seen the reward? Walker might give you fake diamonds but his rewards are none other than true. Amanda Snow has received so much, looks like she doesn't talk to you about it."

"You're just the same as a crazy man at the middle of the road. Talk trash with nothing to show." Graves gritted his teeth.

"Look. At. My. Desk." Jung said seriously.

...

"So is there anything else." Kikake put the final thing in the basket.

"Hmm…" Snow checked. "I think that would be enough for us to go through two days. How much would it cost?"

"20 gold my lady."

"Here ya go." Snow reached her gold coins at one of her pockets and counted before she gave to the owner. "20 gold, no more no less."

"Thank you very much." Kikake smiled.

Snow took the basket and held it with her left arm. "Before I go, have you seen something weird around the place?"

"As far as my days go, this town has nothing to offer weird things to its citizen." Kikake firmly said.

"That's good." Snow wore her hood. "I think that would be all. Thank you Kikake."

"You're welcome."

Snow moved the door that she came in before and put her hand on the door knob. She wanted to twist it but something told her not to do it. Suddenly she felt her stomach churn and her sense tingling. She stood for a while, trying to articulate the feeling. Someone with bad intentions was near. She took a few steps back and peek the window.

A group of men walked around town, wearing Ionian war clothes similar to a samurai. She squint her eyes with suspicion, this was no coincidence. The group of men talked to anyone that they could get their hands on. Some of them were polite, speaking in a cool manner. One of them just shoved a man; the poor man rolled a few times and was kicked aggressively. Snow shook her head slowly; she moved her injured right arm and feels her pistol at her waist. Things might go hectic after this.

"Is there something wrong Miss Snow?" Kikake had grown weary of Snow's sudden stiffness. "Something happening outside?"

"Do you have a back door?" Snow asked.

"Here." Kikake showed the way.

Snow put the basket on top of the counter and eyed at Kikake. "I'll put my stuff here, please hide it. I'll claim it later." Snow quickly moved to the back door.

"Where are you going?!?"

"East." Snow opened the back door and silently left the store. She went to west where Jung cabin located.

Kikake mouth was wide open; he did not know what to make of his situation. For a moment, he stood and not moved a muscle. Kikake shook his head and look at the basket. The lady ordered him to hide it and so he would. He lifted the basket and looked around the best place. Before he could move his foot, the doorbell rang.

"Is there anyone here?" Someone asked.

Kikake stood still, he smiled and turn back to look at the Ionian man. "Welcome to my store, you can trade anything with silver and gold."

The Ionian was young, had his hair cut short but was not bald. He wore an Ionian Armor that had red lining across it metal edging. He had a samurai sword on his waist and rested his left hand on the hilt. He went to Kikake counter and looked at him straight to the eye. Kikake acted normally and made sure the smile on his face would never fade.

"I would like to ask a few questions." It was not a request but it was a demand.

"What is it young man?" Kikake put down the basket and walked to his counter where he faced the Ionian.

"Have you seen a man and a woman like this drawing." The Ionian showed Kikake a drawing.

"No." Kikake shook his head.

"Okay." The Ionian concluded, he scrolled back the paper to a cylinder and put it at his pocket.

In one moment, he held the samurai sword and pointed at Kikake's neck. The Targonian was shocked, screamed and took a few steps back instinctively.

"Now." The Ionian spoke again. "I will ask again and I hope you have a different answer this time. Have you seen the man and woman like in the drawing."

"She went to the back door." The victim confessed. "I've seen the woman, white hair, blue eyes and chocolate skin. But the man I've never seen before, she came to my store alone. There, she left her basket here saying that she will claim it another time."

"Where did she go?"

"East. She left the place as soon as she saw your group came to town."

"Hmmm…" The Ionian sheathed the sword and tapped the hilt a few times. "Very well then."

The doorbell rang again; The Ionian group came to the store to meet with the man. "Takeo! We already checked the whole place. There is nothing here in this town. Did you find anything?"

"It seems I have a lead my colleagues." Said Takeo; tapping his samurai hilt again. "This black man said our target went east through the back door."

"Really? Very well then, let's go."

"No, the woman lied to the man. We came from the east there was nothing but paddy fields." Takeo smiled thinking about the woman. "Our target is smart; she was expecting us to ask this merchant."

"Then where shall we go?"

"Kikake, is that your name right?" Takeo asked again.

"Y…yes…" The man answered with shivering teeth.

"Was she in a hurry when she told you where she was going?"

"Yes…"

"Then we shall go the west." Takeo ordered his group.

...

Jung told him to see the documents inside of his desk and found numerous files. Graves had put every single piece of paper that he could find and put it on top of the desk. Some of it was information concerning the Contractors that J. J. Walker employed. Others were letters to the Contractors that was involved on his 'project'.

He had filtered all the filter all the useless information and contracts. Graves was shocked. He was out of words and could not conclude what he was seeing. A total of fifteen contracts that was made for Snow to execute. All had targets that he did not know of their identity and some that he knew all too well. Twisted Fate was one of them.

His hands were fisted and his teeth, gritted.

Graves looked at a letter. _To Amanda Snow, it was great of you to kill the target Lauren Kohl…_

Another one, he read. _The rewards have been transferred to the bank. Now, move on to the next target that is Emilio de Canter…_

Then another. _Though it is unfortunate for you to postpone Malcolm Graves, I expect nothing less…_

The last one. _Proceed to kill a man named Twisted Fate, an ally to Malcolm Graves; he is a man to be dealt with cautious and utmost effort._

"Still don't believe me…" Jung said. "Or have your eyes lied to you because of that woman."

"Grr…" Graves was breathing heavily, like an ox seeing the colour of red.

"Guess she didn't tell you about that part." Jung said. "She's an A grade contractor for a reason. She's cool like an iceberg, but also like an iceberg, it's bigger than you think."

Moments later, Graves heard the sound of footsteps coming into the cabin. Snow barged through the door, sweating and panting with no basket in hand. Graves looked at her and just seeing her, his blood was boiling to a point of no return. Snow took one deep breath then wiped the sweat off her forehead. She wore off her hood and looked at Graves straight.

"Graves, we need to get out!" Snow warned.

The Outlaw did not spoke; his fists were already shaking out of rage.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What the hell did you do with Jung?" Snow was surprised with the current state of Jung, bruised and beaten. "Whatever the case, we need to get out of this place Outlaw ASAP."

No words came out from the bearded man; he stood still and continued to give a killer's stare to Amanda.

Snow could feel that aura, someone wanted to kill her and she cannot mistake that it came from Graves. "Is there something I missed while I'm out?"

Graves was stoic.

"Graves! What the fuck just happened while I'm out?!" Snow shouted, desperate to see a reaction from the man.

"Well Miss Snow, I'm sorry to say that your comrade here have changed his perspective towards you." Jung said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Snow looked at Jung then turned to Graves. "Look Outlaw, I don't know what the hell did Jung did to you but we have a group of Ionians coming to the cabin. They want to claim Walker's bounty and we are not in the best shape to fight."

"I don't trust you." Graves growled.

Snow was shocked. "What did you just say? You don't trust me?"

"Rule number one, never trust your enemy." Jung said.

"Huh?" Snow was more than confused.

Suddenly Graves dashed towards Snow, leading a heavy punch of his right hand. Snow did not realize it but she dodged it instinctively. A left hook came to her face, she did not dodge it rather she countered it. Frostbite grab hold of his fist just for a moment then she redirected it elsewhere. The result was Graves being pulled to the door by his own fist. Snow took the opportunity to skip a few steps back to Jung's desk then took out her pistol.

Snow aimed her pistol and set the firing pin. "I don't know what the fuck just happened between you and Jung but this is not the time to have a fucking fight!"

"I've had enough of your fucking lies you bitch!" Graves cursed, fearless even though he was unarmed yet aimed at.

"Well who's bitching now!" Snow was trying to keep her cool but her situation required her to scold. "Calm your fucking temper and let's focus on what's important that is J. J. Walker."

"The cat's outta the bag, ain't nothing you can do to convince me." Graves put his fist on his chest. "You and Jung are just the same. I know you know more about Walker than you tell me. I just didn't had the proof yet. But now I got all the proof that I need, you're still working with that man named Walker."

"Proof?" Snow turned towards the desk and saw the many letters on the table. She saw it that her name was written at the many contracts. "Oh no…"

"The proof is in the pudding. A total of fifteen contracts written for you Frostbite, what is there to say but to admit that you fucking fucked up!" Graves moved closer to her.

Snow looked at Graves and shook her head. "He forged it, c… can't you see it?"

"I was tied for two days straight." Jung looked at the ceiling as he was helplessly tied to the chair. "When would I had the time to write those letters. Plus, those letters were personally signed by Walker."

"You shut the fuck yellow man!" Snow shouted.

Graves was getting nearer to Snow with each step was a death threat. Graves had no longer doubt in his heart; it was time for him to end her life. Snow did not sway, her gun was still aimed and the finger did not move away from the trigger.

"Come on Snow, pull the trigger. You're done if you don't." Graves warned.

"Don't make it harder than it should Graves, you said you trust me and I'm calling you out." Snow said. "Don't you remember the agreement?"

"There ain't no agreement when you void it, you planned to betray me in the first place. Jung said it all to me."

"Just like Jung said, rule number one, never trust your enemy." Snow tried reasoning. "You didn't start with Jung, you started with me you hear me!"

"So what?" Graves raised his voice. "I'm going to kill Jung after this just to show that I don't trust both of you."

"Is this about your friend?" Snow said. "Did Jung told you that I'm going to kill your friend that made you all this angry?!?!"

"No, the fucking contracts did!" Graves advanced.

The Outlaw grabbed hold of Snow pistol and pulled it away from her but Snow did not just stood around. She hit Graves' fist with her left hand and moved to the right where there were more space. She then shot the ceiling to control the situation. The fight was paused again.

"You want proof that I still trust you!" Snow released the magazine and let the out the bullet in the chamber, the pistol was next to useless. "There you have it!"

"Wrong fucking move!" Graves took the opportunity to attack.

Graves skipped forward and gave a fast right jab; Snow was quicker as she dodged the punch without any problems. She then countered with a right hook and left jab. Graves was slightly affected by it and gave a left hook mindlessly. But again, Snow dodged the punch by crouching down for just a moment. With the momentum of getting up, she gave a quick and strong uppercut to Graves' chin. Resulting Graves to take a few steps back for the first time.

"You want a fight so badly…" Snow gave two quick jab to Graves face. "I'll make sure I enjoy it while I can."

"Wrong!" Graves head butt Snow's face.

It created distance between the two of them; pausing the fight for just a moment. But in the moment, Graves thought all the strategy that he could come out. What he knew, what he was capable of and the surrounding. Graves had one objective, Snow's injured arm. If he could manage to get a grip on that shoulder, the match was already decided.

The fight resumed and the two mercenaries skipped to each other, having no thought of taking a step back. Graves attempted to give a kick but it was slow for Snow, she dodged it again. Snow went on to give a combo of jabs to Graves but The Outlaw leaned back just slightly to evade. He could feel the air hitting the face even though he dodged the fists.

At the background, Jung observed silently at the fight. _This is certainly interesting... looks like not one of them can win or lose…_

Graves was a heavy hitter, his body size and style said it all. The large muscles and bone structure was made for it, one heavy punch to the right part could result a knockout to the average man. The pent up attacks and unpredictable advances were clearly Bilgewater inspired. That, Jung could not mistake it with any other style, it was visceral and roguish. Jung shook his head; ashamed with such style, functional but hideous.

Snow was the opposite, she was a woman; light bones with lean muscles, perfect for speed. She was a bit stiff for a woman but she came from the north and Jung knew those people from those parts were tough. Her small size was an advantage, she can get in fast and get out faster, a deadly combination. The cool pauses and purposeful jabs were the best that Jung had seen for her age. Jung wondered. _Who is her mentor?_

But enough with the compliments, Jung could only find so little strength on the two hot blooded younglings. There were so many faults that Jung could not dismiss, to him, it was sore to the eyes. Graves, despite his strength and one hit capabilities, could not land one single hit onto Frostbite. Snow, despite her quick dodges and successful jabs, could not topple the man because her hits were weak to the enduring Outlaw. There so many faults, Jung could only shook his head because of it.

Jung closed his eyes and settled down; he already knew the result of the match.

Graves received so many hits but his anger was a natural painkiller, to him the punches were nothing. Snow dodged all the attacks; it was all so slow for her. As the fight continues, both parties were running out of gas in the tank. They started to breath heavily, made more mistakes and getting weaker by the second. Soon they both wondered.

 _When will this end?!?!_

"Fuck you!" Snow shouted, the cool headed woman was slowly melting.

The jabs of Frostbite transitioned into kicks, fast as jabs but twice the power. She targeted the mid body and then back of the legs. It was effective as Graves slowly lowered down; his punching attempt stopped and he kneeled down. Frostbite targeted his head and gave the strongest kick that she could ever muster. The attack was successful as Graves finally topples to the ground. Loss of energy, Snow trembled to the ground and land on her knees.

"Agh!" Graves shouted. "Shut up bitch!"

Graves suddenly got up from his knees and gave the strongest punch; Frostbite did not expect it coming. She dodged it unconsciously but she did not dodge it fully. The fist missed the head and redirecting to the weakest part of her, her shoulder. It was the objectives that Graves targeted ever since the fight and the smiled on his face was visible. As soon as the fist hits, the bone cracked and Snow rolled backwards in fear of another one.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Snow screamed in pain; her right hand was shivering in pain.

The Outlaw trembled down and slowly crawled to Snow that was screaming on the ground. He hit her again so she would be still then sat on top her body. With a grown man on top her; Snow movement was limited. She attacked Graves with her able hand, connecting a few jabs on his face. But Graves held her with one hand and punched her shoulder with the other as strong as he able to. Snow screamed again while giving jabs to Graves face, but the man was not hindered by it.

"You… lose!" Graves breathed; he punched her shoulder.

"Fuck!" Snow screamed.

Graves readied his arm to give another beating but Snow punched his throat before he could execute the attack. Graves coughed badly; his throat was damaged. The pain was unbearable and slowly Graves moved away from Snow. He could not breath, he was struggling for air. Snow did the same, slowly moving away from him. She watched Graves struggling for air, breathing heavily only to gain little air.

Graves cough and cough again; desperate for air. Graves slowly losses his consciousness and despite his stubborn spirit, he finally laid his head down to the floor. Snow went to her pistol that she thrown away and tried to put the magazine inside the gun. Someone then kicked the gun away from her and held his sword towards her.

Snow looked at the man and put her hand on her head. "Fucking hell…" She moaned.

Graves sight was slowly fading, he kept holding his throat while coughing heavily. The room was suddenly filled with Ionian men that he hadn't known, wearing Ionian war armour. Two Ionians surrounded him and took out their swords, guarding someone away from Graves. The leader of the pack, who Graves assumed, walked pass him and Snow. He went to Jung that was already untied from his chair.

"Master!" The young one said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Takeo, there is nothing to worry about me." Jung stood tall and feel his wrists, the rope had worn his skin good. "How was the reconnaissance?"

"Everything is clear." Takeo looked at the two grounded killers. "Except for these two."

"Meaning that you failed." Jung walked towards Snow and observed her. "Lift her up."

The two Ionians lift her up, holding her by the arms. Snow had no reaction to give, aside from a few grunts of pain, her mouth remained sealed.

"Your patience is admirable Amanda Snow, my best student does not have such skill." Jung complimented her, he realized the broken arm that explained her constant heavy breathing. "Since you were courteous to me, I will make sure my men heal you. Take her away."

His men lowered their heads and escort Snow to the room exit. The man turned to Graves that was laying on the ground. He observed, The Outlaw was struggling to breathe yet still alive. Jung kneeled to the ground and put his hand on Graves throat, normalizing his breathing suddenly.

"You forgot rule number zero, know who's your enemy." Jung said to Graves. "Your tenacity to endure the utmost pain is astonishing, normally you should be dead by now."

Graves let Jung held his throat, looking at the men surrounding and lastly to Jung. "Fuck you fucking worthless pig!"

"How dare you said that to Master Kim!" Takeo attempted to stab him with his sword but Jung halted him with the raise of his palm.

"I'll bring you two to J. J. Walker as you demand, don't worry. You will see the man, you have my word." Jung adjusted Graves throat then left the room. "Put him in a leash and make sure you make it as tight as you can, but no too tight that he will die."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Their hands and legs were tied; an Ionian at each side. Malcolm Graves and Amanda Snow were trapped for good, there was nowhere to go and they have no intention to escape. The wagon that they were on was headed straight to J. J. Walker, their main intention given in a way they would least expected it to happen.

Graves looked to his side, the Ionians were battle worn for sure, explained by the many scars on their face. Katana were Ionian staple weapon and Graves could not ignore the fact that Jung's men has one of the most beautiful crafted. In his mind, many plans had already made so that he would escape the wagon. Right now, he could easily execute an escape plan but he decided not to. The reason was the woman in front of him, the Freljord woman that said to be an ally from the start but turns out the opposite.

Graves glared at the woman, his legs started tapping, the energy to beat the woman started to reappear. Last time at the Jung's cabin, they both fought with their bare hands and ended up with a draw. Graves realized his mistakes and won't repeat it again. When the next fight happen, Graves know that he will be the last one standing and living.

Amanda Snow was quiet; wearing her hood made it more difficult to determine whether she was still awake or not. Since the start of the journey to Walker's place, she had been like that, silent and solemn. Her shoulder was healed by one of Jung men, the magic type that one would see at Ionia. Jung sat beside her; comfortably so. The two had gotten close; Jung had slowly loosened her binds as the journey goes on. Graves suspect that it was just an act all along; Jung and Snow were working together to set him up.

 _That's it._ Graves thought. _Walker wants me dead so he hired Jung and Snow to set me up. He's so rich that he went the extra mile with hiring these men. Guess he's so rich that he can do anything that he wants but he will regret it. Once I kill these two, I'll make sure that Walker dies long and hard._

"What's with the look ape?" Jung asked. "You've been staring at me for quite a while. What's in your mind?"

"Haha." Graves giggled. "How long did you two work together? How much did Walker paid you two so that you would go through all the useless drama?"

"Useless drama?" Jung glanced at Snow then return to Graves. "What makes you think like that?"

"I get it." Graves smirked. "Walker went through all the trouble just to catch me."

"Silence you mongrel!" Takeo sat beside Graves and shouted at his ear.

"Now calm down Takeo, I want to hear what this man would like to say." Jung warned his mentee to stand ground. "Please, continue."

"This was all a set up, I should I have seen the first time I saw the cabin. Frostbite ain't someone that is soft, so why she was soft on you? There's something off and the only explanation is that the two of you are working together." Graves elaborated his findings. "It make sense; you two working together. Both of you are the same grade Contractors. Both of you have made many contacts with Walker. It's the biggest giveaway and should've realized it sooner."

"So you're confident on your statement?" Jung questioned.

"I am." Graves smiled. "Thanks for fixing my throat but I gotta tell you Jung, that's your biggest mistake yet. Before I deal with Walker, I'll kill both of you together. That, you have my guarantee."

Jung looked towards Snow and the woman shrugged her shoulders. The old Ionian shook his and giggled quietly. "My client might be rich and he is certainly educated. If he was to order me to do such sophisticated and costly instruction, I would be the first one to disagree. I won't tell Walker's intention but I will tell you the truth."

"That is?"

"That I lied to you." Jung simply said.

"What?"

"Those papers that you saw, concerning to Amanda Snow, were all forged by me."

"Impossible, I put you in the closet and tied you to your chair. How can you write when you can't even move in the first place?"

"When the two of you were busy handling those Demacian Falconeers, the closet that you shoved me in was not lock properly. I managed to escape easily and write a few letters that would suggest Frostbite would betray you. And just like a fish to bait, you just took it without thinking twice. Heck I give you a hint and still, you were dumb enough to take it."

The Outlaw eyes suddenly widens, he did not realized the blind spot of his thought.

"Rule number one, never trust your enemy. Yet still, you follow your ego and wanted to be right." Jung spoke. "At first I thought you would think twice but no matter how hard Frostbite tried to convince you, you just went straight on with your fist. Your temper manages to surprise me time and time again Outlaw that is something unique."

Graves look elsewhere and bit his lip.

"It seems your bet on this great strategist is not that fruitful." Jung glanced Frostbite.

Frostbite was still silent as ever, not giving any reaction to Graves or to anyone else. Under the hood, Jung could not analyse Frostbite current state. Was she mad? Was she sad? Was she sleeping? By the movement of her chest, she was surely alive. That's the only thing that Jung knew about Snow as of now. He could pull the hood off but he knows that it would be disrespectful.

"Master…" Jung mentee's whispered to his ear. "We are almost there. Are you sure that bringing them to his abode would not be dangerous?"

"J. J. Walker is as safe as anyone could be." Jung affirmed his mentee. "Two mercenaries tied to their hands are just like a spider without its poison. There is nothing to fear."

"As you wish." His mentee moved away.

...

"We will be arriving to Walker shortly, just as you two wanted in the first place." Jung addressed to Graves and Snow. "You will meet the man in the flesh, like I said, I will give you the truth. You can no longer argue with me that I lied or misinterpret it. Walker is an isolationist, he rarely takes in guest as far as my knowledge goes. This is the first time that I bought one of his contractors to his place. Whether it's a good thing or a bad thing, we'll discover it shortly together."

The wagon driver spit at the ground; his throat was having some problem. He looked in front and realized a huge gate was present in front. He took his whip and hurt the two horses; it neighed in pain and stop immediately. The gate had a large logo in that was coloured in gold; it wrote JJW in beautiful writing.

"Who goes there!" A guard revealed himself from the guard post and held his musket. "This is private property!"

"Master," asked the driver to Jung. "What should I answer?"

"Tell him that Kim Jung Il requires an audience with Walker." Jung spoke.

The driver nodded. "My master requires an audience with Walker."

"And who is your master?"

"His name is Kim Jung Il."

"Hmm…" The guard lowered his musket. "You may enter."

The guard returned to his guard post and the huge gate open. Large contraptions moved and loud sounds of machination insisted it was heavy a gate to manoeuver. The driver nodded to the guard in thanks; he whipped the horse and it moved forward. Graves looked at the gate as it closed; Walker was surely a rich man. A gate such as that was not cheap to get and to maintain.

One could not believe that in the middle of a forest there was a place such as Walker's place. Like children's story; where there was a hidden castle in the middle of forest. Mystical and mysterious, not meant for the public eye to see. Beside the road was beautiful sculptures made out of stone, standing in glory position. And not long, the wagon arrived to the entrance where there was a magnificent fountain at the middle.

A man with a large stature waited at the entrance door, long hair to the neck with one eye blind. The presence of the wagon was not welcomed; seeing his face was stern and bitter. Jung stood up and came down to greet the man.

"How are you Salazar?" Jung had his hands behind and bowed slightly. "A good day I might predict."

"Far from it." Salazar growled. "You were not expected today, let alone your pack."

"My pack and also two Contractors I might add." Jung stated.

"You dare to bring them here?!?!" Salazar held Jung collar.

Jung did not react, it was his mentees that did. All of them stood up while the driver left the wagon with his weapon unsheathe. His pursuit was stopped halfway as Jung raised his hand.

"Calm down my students." Jung said. "Salazar is a bit rough when it came to play with one of his colleague."

The driver sheathed his weapon but not without hesitation.

"I don't fear your students." Salazar let go of the hold. "I want to know why the two useless humans are here."

"They are very interesting; one of them is the first to realized Mr.Walker's plot." Jung explained, he looked at Snow then turned back to Salazar. "I reckoned that Walker would like to meet them."

"Hmph." Salazar shook his head. "Then this is no longer my business. Send them to prison and meet with Walker as soon as possible."

"I will." Jung nodded. "Bring the two Contractors down."

Frostbite stood up; surprising the Ionians near to her. She went off from the wagon and waited the Ionians to come by her side. She did not spoke a word yet the Ionians understood, to have some distance from her and never touch her. She walked closely to Jung and waited for further orders.

"Now get up you mongrel!" Takeo said, hitting Graves face with the back of his hand.

The Outlaw growled and glared at him with deadly intent. Tied like an animal, Graves had no choice but to follow. He stood up and jump down to the ground, Takeo and his friend stood close by to Graves, they were not giving him any extra space. The Outlaw was stubborn and he was committed to be that way. He shouted with all his breath then head butt the two Ionian at his side to the face. The force was too much; they both went down with their nose bleeding.

In pure desperation, The Outlaw made the run for it, time for him to escape and attack at another time. Despite his muscular build, he ran fast like no other similar to his size. The Ionians started to rush on him; they did not expect Graves to do such things and tried to catch him. They shouted and cursed, because of their anger towards the man. But it all went silent when a gunshot suddenly shook the eardrums of many. Graves was shot and he instantly went down.

Everybody looked where it came from and to their surprise, it came from Frostbite. The gun was at her hand with the muzzle of the gun drawing smoke. Graves groaned in pain, feeling a wound at his kidney. The pain was immense but he knew that the bullet just his skin and not his organ. The Ionians rushed to Graves and went on kicking the man as if he was an animal.

While the kicking ensued; Jung observed Snow silently. He was, at the very least, impressed with the Freljordian. Amanda turned on the safety pin and returned back his gun. For the first time in a while, they looked eye to eye. Jung smiled finally seeing those blue eyes and he knew her current mood very well. Jung put his gun on his holster and signalled to go inside.

"Let's go inside before it gets dark." Jung said.

Snow did not said a word.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

What was the difference between a castle and a mansion, a question that was on the head of Jung ever since he had met with Walker. His employer was rich; proven by the marbles and statue that donned the empty halls. Was a castle simply a bigger mansion or was it a mansion simply a smaller castle? It sure does make a few headaches if one ponders about but what Jung was sure was that the two has one similarity. Needless space.

Currently, he was guided by a butler and leading the way to his master. Jung was grateful that the butler was there because it was not impossible for someone to be lost in this big property. It had more rooms that one could sleep in a week, more hallways for it to interconnect it and more secretive passages that only the owner knows. Thankfully the place was lighted adequately so that no one would trip onto something.

After a few minutes of walking; they have arrived at the door that would lead to Walker's personal library. The butler knocked the door and waited for a response. Something sounded and the butler nodded. He turned the knob and opened the door.

"Master Walker is inside, Mr Kim." The butler told.

"Thank you." Jung lowered his head in respect then entered the room.

The door slowly closed behind him, once it was shut completely, Jung took the first step forward. Unlike the hallway, the lighting of the library was dim and had a warmth feeling to it. Left and right were bookshelves that had countless of books. Jung glance a book or two while he walked, having some temptation to sit down and read. But discipline had become his habit and the temptation only lasted a few seconds.

His main focus was none other than the place at the end of the room; it had a fireplace and two single leather chairs. Someone was there; Jung could see someone feet tapping the floor. Arriving to the leather chair, Jung stood beside the chair that was seated. A hand then welcomed Jung to sit at the leather chair pointed at the other pair. Jung nodded and sit down, gracefully and silently so.

"Unexpected guest for the night Mr. Jung." Said the man, he filled tobacco on a pipe then let it hang on his mouth. "I think I never state in the contract for you to come here at this particular date."

"A great concern for you Mr Walker." Jung said. "You know that I am a man of reason and of not pure desire."

"Hmmm." Walker burned the tobacco with a match then smoked it, the tobacco burned in red. "What is this great concern?"

"I came with my students and with them two people of interest."

"These two people. Civilized?"

"Far from it."

"That is certainly a great concern." Walker puffed smoke from his nose.

"The two of them has a tendency to kill each other yet they both team up together to find you Mr Walker."

"Well that is certainly a new thing and dangerous at the same time. How did they know about me?"

"I have tried to talk to them but it seems they refuse to tell me Mr Walker. I suspect the two of them have resources that are unknown to you and to me."

"Then kill them." Walker smoked his pipe again. "I have no more use for them than I have use for trash."

"I urged you not to do such rash action, you will lose such a valuable assets." Jung argued. "I recommend you sir to meet with them personally and assess their value."

"Humph!" Walker exhaled. "What possible value could they have? Teaming together while having the desire to kill each other, they must be borderline psychotic at the very least. Kill them."

"Every killer is psychotic by definition if you observe. That includes me and you."

Walker's face was hidden in the shadows but Jung could fell that he was irritated. The only thing that was visible was the shape of his face and nothing else. Walker held his pipe and put it away, saving it for another time. Jung brows raised in interest as he patiently waited for a reaction from Walker.

"When is your contract be finished?" Asked Walker.

"Four days from now." Jung answered.

"Well since you were a good employee. As an employer, I think I should fulfil your last request."

"Thank you Mr Walker." Jung stood up and bowed. "Where you would like to meet them?"

"I would like them to be seated at my dining table. Tell my chefs to set up dinner for you students, they too must be rewarded." Walker informed.

……

The dining area was well lit, the chandelier at the centre certainly cost a fortune and the paint of the walls was gold in colour. At the long table, all manners of food and drink were served by the butlers and chefs. All of the staffs were paid handsomely thus each and everything was set perfectly. The door entering the room was opened by one of the butler and the guest of the night entered quietly. Walking in two rows, a total of eight people, they entered the room with manners of nobility.

Graves and Snow were among the Ionians, walked in between them with their hands in chain. Every single movement that they made was observed at the strictest level. A sudden movement could be a message of revolt and both Contractors knew they should not intimidate them at the very least. Jung entered lastly and told the butler to close the door. The butler nodded and closes it not long.

"Release the chains of them both and take your seats." Jung ordered his pupils.

Without hesitations, they unlock the chains both Graves and Snow. Graves was surprised on such actions and thought of a plan to escape, but judging by the face of Jung pupils, their guard are certainly not down. Graves glanced at Snow to see her intentions but she was hiding under her hood. Graves bit his lip and stayed static; the opportunity to run will come but not now.

"Arriving to the dining room, Master Walker." Said a butler, he then proceeded to open the door and allowing him to enter.

He walked into the room instantly caught the attention of the whole room. Graves and Snow had longed to see the man in real life and it seems tonight would be the night. Walker was not alone, Salazar, his trustful guard was beside him.

J. J. Walker was an old man, currently in his sixties and walked with a cane using his left hand. His posture was straight and his clothes were gentlemanly. A three piece suit with the colour of wine that suit his white skin. His hair was not thick but still present, dark blonde being slicked back. His jaw was clear of any facial hair and certainly he was a man of manners.

Walker arrived to his seat and observed at every single soul in the room. His blue eyes were as sharp as any man could be despite his age. The two Contractors were certainly standing out from the crowd and it caused a smirk formed his lips. Salazar and Jung stood beside his shoulders and Walker welcomed to the chair besides him. They both nodded and stood beside the chair.

A moment of silence took in the atmosphere then Walker spoke.

"Welcome to the Walker Estate." His voice vibrates the atmosphere; he was a commanding person despite his voice being raspy. "A full house it seems we have today?"

With two taps of the cane to the floor, Walker said. "All of you, with the exception of the two Contractors, please, sit down."

All of Jung's mentees sat down instantly in unison with little to no noise. The only people that were not seated were Jung, Salazar and Walker himself. The two Contractors stood still and did not move a muscle. Both of them stared at Walker, Graves had deadly intention while Snow was still mysteriously silent.

"Boss." Salazar whispered. "Are you sure to let them eat at the same table?"

"There is nothing to worry." Walker affirmed. "I know they won't do any damage."

"Your choice sir." Salazar warned.

Salazar sat down and Jung joined him, leaving Walker and the Contractors being the one that was standing.

A moment of silent. No words came out from the old man or the two Contractor; the three just observe each other in detail. Walker had a smile on his face, what he was happy about, Graves could not tell. Walker went on to take his wine glass; it was half full, he raised it so that everyone could see.

"I would like everyone to raise their glasses." Walker ordered. "For the two Contractors that my friend Jung here had bought."

Everyone except Graves and Snow looked at each other in confusion. Jung did not question the order and raised his glass to make an example. His mentees soon followed and raised their glass accordingly. Salazar raised his glass lastly.

"I attribute this dinner for them, as a way to congratulate their intellect on finding who I am." Walker drank his wine till finish. "Even though that it was Jung that bought you here.

He sat down. "Jung had vouched you two saying that the two of you are special in some kind of way. And as I see with my own eyes, I would say that I'm very much interested of what I am seeing. So, who is the one that found that it was I was the one that made the grand scheme of thing?"

Graves turned his eyes on Snow but she had no intention on answering it. The Freljordian kept on glaring at the old man, did not even cared the people around the place. Her focus was on Walker ever since the beginning.

"What are you looking at young man?" Walker asked. All the people at the table looked at Graves. "Are you the one that did it? Or is it the girl in the hood that just doesn't want to show her face?"

"She's the one." Graves answered. "She's the one that knew you were sending contracts to mercenaries only to kill themselves."

All shifted their eyes to Frostbite. Walker's brow raised into suspicion while Jung sipped his wine.

"So you're the one that went suspicious with my contracts?" Walker walked to her seat. "Well well… statistically speaking, observe a class and chances are the smartest one would be a female. Does that apply to this situation?"

Walker stood beside her and closely they glared at each other. Tension started build between the two of them but it seems they both know that fighting would have no benefit.

"So you found out that I make your _people_ to kill each other, I don't need to investigate or research about you. I just know that you're a woman of reason and a person of reason never disappoints." Walker commented. "Tell me Kim, how many contracts did she received?"

"Three." Jung answered.

"Only three and you already see the patterns." Walker was impressed. "Tell me, were the rewards not enough for you to just kill your _people_? Three contracts in a row and you should be rich on the fifth one. Suddenly wanted to turn good?"

No words came out from the woman.

"Figures." Walker shrugged. "Please enjoy your meal as it is your last one. So who is the other one? I heard they want to kill each other?"

Snow sat down to her seat and Walker focused on Graves. He walked around the table so that he would face Graves closely.

"And how about you? What makes you so special that Jung made me to think twice on killing you?" Walker said clearly.

"Ain't nothing special about me other than I kill for a living." Graves confessed. "But if you willing to spare me my life, you're a kind soul."

"Is that flattery I hear?" Walker turned his head just a little. "Tell me young man, how did you come to know about me and how did you two came together?"

"Coincidence." Graves told.

"Really?" He giggled. "Mr Kim, can you inform me about him please?"

"Frostbite last contract, she persuaded him to work together to search me then that would lead them to you." Jung filled Walker with information. "He called himself The Outlaw."

"And I assume the mute over there to be Frostbite." Walker glanced at her again and she was eating without caring of the situation. "So The Outlaw eh? By your looks your certainly are. Might I guess, you're from High Noon? No, I take that back. How about Bilgewater? Seem to fit with those gruff look."

Graves nodded.

Walker stood beside Graves and they confront each other. Walker was taller than expected for a man of his age, his body was still straight and energy was not concern. Walker judged Graves from top to bottom; he shook his head.

"I've been in business with those people from the putrid place. They tend to be ferocious and yet you seem have manners."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Graves said.

While they had a conversation, Graves used his hand to reach a knife on the table. His hand movement were quick yet soft and calm. The knife was just small and was blunt with jagged patterns. It was meant to cut meat, meat that was cooked that was easily cut. But no matter what; the throat was vulnerable to anything that can be shoved to it.

Graves hid the knife from plain site; not even Jung mentees realized it. _Come closer old hag and I cut your throat clean…._

Walker finished his lecture and wanted to move away but he looked to Graves for some reason.

 _That's right old man. Come closer…._

"Next time, please hide your things well Outlaw." Walker tapped the floor with his cane.

Graves realized that his bodyguard named Salazar was behind him. He tried to react but Salazar had stabbed him smoothly to the kidney. Graves wanted to do something but Salazar forced him to sit down while he twisted the knife slowly.

"Agh!" Graves screamed and released the knife.

"There there kid, worry less and sit down." Salazar whispered calmly, he pulled the knife and rested on Graves' throat. "Don't want me to make mistakes don't we?"

"I got…." Graves breathed heavily. "nothing to lose."

"They say it every time." Walker put his hand on Graves head and pulled it so Graves could face him. "Now tell me what your mute friend cannot. Did you only came here just to kill me?'

"We only want to know why you pay every single son of a bitch to kill each other?" Graves screamed again as Salazar punched his injured kidney. "That's it Nothing more!"

"It's because I can." Walker let him go. "I'm rich more than you can count so I want to do anything that I want to do. That is all the reason why I pay you people to kill each other."

Walker looked at Amanda Snow and she was enjoying her meal unlike the others. It made him smirk and he walked towards the exit.

"Please enjoy the food my guest and I'm very much sorry for the disturbance." A butler opened the door for him. "Leave him be Salazar, I want both of them to rot in my prison. Kim, I want you to manage this."

"Up to you Sir." Salazar put away his knife then shoved Graves head. "Though I prefer to deal it quick."

Salazar followed Walker and when they left, the butler slowly closed the door. It closed with a loud thump.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Walker mansion was more than eye can see. The place had multiple rooms and multiple floors. From ground to the top, all had purpose and not without function. But the deeper parts of the mansion were built for evil purposes. No one but its owner knew better about the place, it was poorly lit, cold stone floors and spider webs abundant. As the saying goes, secrets are meant to be buried…

Droplets or blood touched the cold stone floor, following another then another. Graves was weak, his will was still strong but his body cannot deny reality. As time pass, Graves was losing blood at a steady rate. The wounded back of Graves was left opened and not attended to. He was strong but certainly not immortal, his consciousness slowly fades and he would return back to reality from time to time.

"Don't die yet!" Takeo slapped Graves back to consciousness.

Takeo and his friend held on Graves shoulder and dragged him. Graves could not do anything, he only focuses on trying to stay alive. The pain was numbing his senses, he could no longer feel his back and had no energy to move his legs. He pants like a dog and sweat like he was at the desert. Graves could not deny that he could die any moment now.

The man looked to his left and Amanda Snow walked with him with two men at her both side. She had now bindings at her wrist and had no intention on resisting. He stared her many times ever since he was dragged to the lower floors of the mansion. The woman did not even give a glance towards the weakened man and she didn't have any slightest care about him.

 _It was all your fault Graves…._ Malcolm thought. _Ain't nobody to blame but yourself…._

Graves shook his head in regret, absolute regret. Not only his mistakes had let him into more trouble but it seemed his luck had run out and death was the ultimate consequence.

Graves looked at Jung, leading the group with his hand at his back. Two students of him stood beside him, being his escort and bodyguard. But the man trickery had proved that he needs not a bodyguard to protect himself from threats. His intellect was more than enough to destroy a team of two, let alone killing a human being.

...

Graves slowly regained himself back to the world, blinking a few time and looked to his surroundings. He was still in the dark alley that he was dragged onto. Then a sudden stop ordered by Jung to his mentees.

"We have arrived." Jung stood still, looking at two empty prison cells. "Looks like this will be the two of you final resting place."

Jung ordered his two mentees to open the cell gate.

Jung looked at Amanda Snow. "Your cell will be at my right. You know what to do, ladies first."

Amanda walked into the cell, without a word and without any resistance. As his mentee closed and locked the steel gate, he was expecting the woman to make any sudden moves. But she proved otherwise and silently went to the darkest parts of her prison cell. Disappearing instantly to the darkness, no form or shape could be seen for the eye.

"And that leaves us to you." Jung turned to Graves who was barely conscious. "Lift him up."

Graves was lifted a bit higher just enough for him to be the same height as Jung. Graves head lolled because he did not have any energy left on his disposal. Jung held Graves chin and stared at him. Graves, weak as he was, still defiant and spit on the man. Jung leaned back to dodge the spit then quickly slapped him as hard he could, leaving a hand mark on Graves cheeks that slowly redden.

"You really are stubborn ape?" Jung held Graves chin. "Despite all the mistakes that you've done, you still had that defiant attitude."

"I have nothing to lose…." Graves said weakly.

"Stop lying to yourself and see what you are. You've lost everything that you potentially could have."

Graves glared at Jung.

"Now you listen…" Jung raised his right brow. "So the man finally realized that he was wrong and felt the loss that he just had."

"You can't lose what you didn't get."

"But deep down you know what you could possibly get. Get an easy life? A beautiful woman at your waist side? Buy all the things that you could possibly want with the money that you amass? Don't tell me that you haven't had those desires?"

"I came from the bottom of world, I already had what I always wanted and I'm very much satisfied. So I got nothing to lose."

"And now you're right at the bottom of the world again. The only person that you're lying is yourself right now." Jung put his hand away from Graves. "Patch him up."

"But Master!" Takeo argued. "You want this man to live after what he had done to you?"

"Do as I say." Jung tensed. He then walked away a few paces and watched from a distance.

Another mentee walked to the back of Graves and followed his master instruction. He cut Graves shirt and made a small opening. Reluctant as Takeo, his friend put ointment of the deep wound and made sure every opening was covered by it. It was painful for Graves but he had no energy to express it. The student ended the surgery by putting a white cloth and spoke a few ancient Ionian words.

Graves felt pathetic as his wound was getting better. The words that Jung had spoken to him had pierced his feelings more than any blade could ever do. Part regret and part anger but mostly regret. He wanted to talk back to Jung even though he would die from it. But it would made him even more foolish than he already has and Graves knew it deep down.

His mentee looked to Takeo and nodded to him. Takeo turned to his master and said. "Master, it is all done."

"There's no reason for us to delay, put him inside and lock the cell." Jung ordered.

Takeo and his friend threw Graves into the prison, he rolled a few times and finally ended to a stop. His mentee locked the door and all of them regrouped to their master.

Jung looked at Graves one last time.

"What a waste of potential..." Jung said with the utmost of disappointment.

Jung left the place and his mentees followed him obediently.

Suddenly, Graves shouted. "Who do you think you are Ionian?!?!"

His mentees stopped and looked back.

"You don't know me! You got nothing on me!" Graves continued shouting.

The mentees looked to their masters and their master moved on without giving a care of what The Outlaw was saying.

"You think you're right because you're old? Well fuck you!"

His mentees followed their master and continued walking.

"You ain't a master you hear me! If you're so good, why the hell do you care about me?!"

Takeo was the only one that left standing and listened to The Outlaw raged rabble. But he too did not mind and went on to catch up with his pack.

"You're just old just like Walker! And you should die with him! You hear me! YOU SHOULD FUCKING DIE WITH HIM!!!" Graves roared.

The walls were the only things that were listening…..

 **Heyo, Author here.**

 **We have reached the milestone, 20th chapter and we are going strong. Hopefully we can go another 10 chapters if need be but all of it dependent to the story. Let's see how far can we go with the story and hopefully we can finish it without any problems.**

 **As for me, life has been busy as usual but that doesn't mean I can't write. I keep on trying to put some extra time to invest myself on just writing. This story is going to where I want to go so I don't want to waste it.**

 **Thank you for reading story, follow the story if you want to see what would happen next and if you have an opinion, review the story so I can know what do you think about it.**

 **C'ya Mates_**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Walker and Jung seated beside of each other at the library that Jung meet him for a while. The fire burned the wood slowly and it crackles from time to time. Jung was enjoying his tea, his eyes closed and his senses heighten, he was enjoying the moment and living the now. Walker was smoking his pipe, by the look of his face, he was thinking many things.

"Tell me Mr Kim." Walker began. "What is so special about the two that you risk my life bringing them here?"

"There is no risk without reward Mr Walker." Jung sipped his tea. "What you can't see does not mean that it does not exist."

"And what I can do with the two mercenaries except letting them rot at the prison?" Walker puffed his pipe.

"You can let them work for you?"

"Work for me?"

"That is certainly an option isn't it Mr Walker?"

"Not to my thinking of course."

"I have informed you many things Mr Walker, I assumed that you know what to make of it."

"People that killed for blood are certainly savages in my opinion, though…." Walker glanced at Jung. "some are exceptional might I add."

"I have no other choice but to assume that is a compliment." Jung sipped his tea again. "Does that mean you can tolerate them?"

"One is a sniper while the other is a beast with a shotgun. They certainly are useful but not useful for my own purposes." Walker puffed more smoke. "I'll make use of them after their dead. Killing them right now doesn't make any benefits for me."

"May I know something Mr Walker?"

"What is it?"

"What do you get on making these mercenaries killing each other?"

"That is none of your business." Walker disliked the question. "The only person that knows the purpose is me and me only."

"If that so then I think we can both agreed that we can no longer cooperate anymore."

"So gold and silver are no longer valuable to you?"

"You have given me enough to last a lifetime; if there is no purpose then there is no use."

"Ionian and the sense of purpose, no wonder Noxians can't get your tiny island."

"Aside from the gold and silver, I also have a few responsibilities that need to be carried." Jung put the tea cup on the desk beside him. "My students need to learn many things from me…."

"And what would make you do otherwise? A higher pay? I can give a cheque that you can fill the numbers as many as you like."

"Worldly things are not the only target in my life." Jung stood up. "It was certainly an honour doing work for a man of your stature."

Walker looked at the Ionian and shook his head. "You can stay as long as you want in my property, think about your contract while you're at it."

"Thank you." Jung bowed. "Do not worry, I'll stay as long as my contract is still valid. "

Jung then moved away from the place and went to the exit.

"Mr Kim." Walker said before Jung went away. "This thing that I'm doing is bigger than you think."

Jung turned back and bowed. "Thank you for the offer."

Jung went to the exit.

...

The days were long. No reference of what was happening or what day was it. Graves has lost his spirit; he was stabbed and humiliated many times. And he himself knew that it was his fault. His rage was probably his greatest strength and weakness. And this time, it proved to be his greatest liability. Time and time again, he believed his gut and it seems that it was more of his ego rather than his gut that was controlling him.

Malcolm Graves gave up, no amount of effort or planning can released him from this prison. A wounded kidney and lots of blood loss made his body weaker than ever before. And to add salt to the wound, the person that endured through his mistakes was right in front of him. The steel bar was the only thing that separated the two of them. She could see him but he could not see her. Amanda Snow had hid herself at the darkest part of the cell and was silent for the pass few hours.

Graves laid his back at the wall and looked at his prison neighbour, with nothing else to do but just ponder about the mistakes that he had done. He closed his eyes and let a heavy sigh, nothing else better to do than sleep.

...

Graves heard a few quick breaths, exhaling at a fast rate. He opened his eyes and saw the sniper doing push ups. He did not know how long did he slept but it was long enough for her to come out of the dark. Graves straighten his back because it aching and eagerly he looked at the woman.

But not long, Snow realized that she was watched upon. She looked to the left and saw her so called friend watching with eager eyes. She stopped her workout and moved to the darkest place of her cell, hiding in the darkness. No signs of forgiveness it seemed. Not that Graves asked. Though he felt like he would like to

Graves pondered again with nothing to do but to speak to himself in his heart.

...

Boredom eluded him and he was about go to sleep but before he could enter slumber, something hit his face. He groaned in pain; annoyed at the same time. He looked at the thing that hit him. A small harmless rock. Graves looked at the ceiling, wondering if the mansion was about to fall down. Without a warning, another pebble hit his face at the exact same place.

Graves growled, moving his face away out of irritation. He looked where it came from and found out it was right in front of him. Amanda Snow; hidden under her hood, having a few rocks s at her hand. She juggled the pebbles with one hand, having the intention to throw even more pebbles towards him.

Seeing her, Graves stand down and did not mind her. To shameful for him to get mad, she deserved to do it entirely. Snow put the rocks on the other hand and shook it, creating a sound. She took one rock and threw at Graves. The rock travelled quickly and passed through the steel bar that separated the two of them through a small hole.

Successfully it hit Graves' lower right eye. Graves breathed in the pain but did not complain. He turn his head so that the back of his head was facing at Frostbite. Snow still persisted, she threw a rock again and this time it hit the centre of his head. It hurt even more than before and Graves endured it nevertheless.

"What do you want from me….?" Graves asked weakly. "Leave me alone."

Frostbite was silent. She threw a rock again with more force this time.

"Aghh!" The rock hit his injured back.

Graves shielded his back and his back head with hand. Snow did not care; there was lots of rocks to spare. She threw the rock with precision and consistency every single time, without fail or fault. The fact that Graves shielded with his hands was nothing. To her, it was just another target to hit. She threw and threw until Graves hand started to reddened and swollen at certain fingers of him. Graves endured it, he groaned in pain and his patience lessened with each rock. It was outright stoning.

Snow held the last rock; it was big as it filled her palm. She grinded it on the floor so that the rock has a sharp tip. She glanced the rock and hold it firmly, she thought of which she should target and decided not long after. She readied her arm and decided that this would certainly leave a mark at the very least. She threw it and the rock velocity was almost illogical. But Graves refused to do nothing. With sharp instinct; he faced towards to Snow and caught the rock with his right hand. He gripped the sharp rock with tremendous anger that blood started to drip from his hand.

"Tell me!" Graves threw the rock at Snow but it pathetically did not pass through the metal bars. "Why can't you leave me alone!?!"

Anger has taken his soul and his face started to reddened out of it. Malcolm quickly got up and went to the metals bars to confront her.

"Tell me!" Graves grab hold of the metal bars and started to shake it. "What do you want from me?!?"

Frostbite glared at the furious man. She got up silently and Graves looked at her as she got closer. She put off her hood and for the first time in a while, Graves seen her face. Pure bitter. So much so, Graves' anger started to substitute with regret. Frostbite was always a person with a smile and there was no trace of that smile. She was positive and optimistic; currently hatred was the only thing that written at her face.

"I'm the one that supposed to ask that question…." Snow said but in a control manner. "What do _you_ want from me?"

Like a bad dog, Graves lowered his head.

"Is this a fucking joke? Am I fucking joke?" Snow had contained rage in the tone. "After all of this thing, we made a plan and a good fucking agreement. All we had to fucking do was fucking not fuck up. All we had to do, was to stay fucking low and wait for the fuck Jung to spill nuts off about Walker. LOOK AT ME!"

For the first time, a woman managed to instil fear in him and made him following instructions. It was the first time that Snow was not cool as she was and it made Graves shiver.

"Ooohh! You just haaaadddd to fuck this up. You just had to shove your dick on us so that you could prove something isn't it? You just had to, right? Look at where we are right now? In a fucking prison that has no way out and nothing but rocks! I put my trust on you and it seems that fucking strategist isn't there because lately I had to babysit this childish grown man.

"Tell me braindead. What is it that made you believe in Jung huh? Because he has a dick? Is that it? I hope you really are fucking gay because there is no explanation I can make of gay boy. Because so that you know, a day, a fucking day before that you fight me, I saved your fucking life from a pack Demacians that was bird obsessed! I tried to be social, I tried to be patient, I tried to be a good friend and I motherfucking tried to fix your fucking mistakes. So you fucking tell me, pretty please with sugar on top, what the fuck do you want from me?"

Graves was speechless. His tongue and mouth seem to be glued. No thoughts on his head but guilt.

"What? Got a dick in your mouth?" Snow bashed Graves with words.

"I…"

"Talk you fuck!"

"I don't know!" Graves suddenly said. "I don't know…"

Snow did not have anything to say but just observe the injured man lowered his shoulder. Graves slowly moved away from the metal bars and went to the wall and leaned on his back. He then slowly falls down to the ground and lied on his side. Wanting no eye contact from Amanda Snow. Her only reaction was spitting on the ground and went to the wall with nothing else to do but think.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jung closed his eyes; breathing slowly whilst siting at a leather chair. In front of him was a small table a teapot that had green tea on it. Water vapour was flowing out of the snout showing how hot the tea was. The night was calm and the sound of crickets was music to his ears. Someone knocked the door, he looked at the door not far and knew the person that was behind the door.

"Come in." Jung called.

The door creaked and slowly open, Takeo entered slowly to the room as silent as possible. He reached in front of Jung and stood straight. Takeo looked at his youngest student and told him to sit down at the chair opposite to him. The young prodigy obliged and sat with the utmost manners.

"What is it that bothers you Takeo?" His mentor asked.

"I have a few questions to ask Master. If you don't mind?" Takeo said.

"Then ask; there is no reason to hold your curiosity." He poured tea onto his empty cup.

"Rumours flying that we are no longer in contract with Walker, is that true?"

"That is true." Jung sipped his tea, satisfied, he leaned on his chair. "You seem to have a problem with it?"

"Then how are we going to go about if we were to have no contracts to fulfil?"

"The reason why I chose the contract from Walker is to teach you and your sword brothers. The rewards may be bountiful but it is not the main purpose." Jung explained with his eyes closed. "You would be lying if you told me that you haven't learn anything from your quest of distributing the contracts."

"Then what are we going to do after this Master?"

"When the time comes, I will give the task to all of you. There is no need to worry."

Takeo nodded. "Very well then, I will wait until the next task."

"Any other question that might be in your chest Takeo?"

"Why did you gave mercy towards that bearded man?" Takeo wasted no time and went into the main thing that he thought the most important.

Jung eyes widened than usual; Takeo was rash but not without purpose. "I have taught you many times about treating people well."

"But the man was no normal person; in fact he was our enemy." Takeo argued and Jung continued to listen. "He acted like an animal and should be treated like an animal. When we left, he shouted like a madman as if he was right all along. With all my respect towards you Master, you shouldn't have healed his wound. You should have let him bleed to death as punishment of treating Master dishonourably."

Takeo had said on what he wanted to say but his master was silent. Rather than speak instantly, Jung took in every word that his mentee has said and understand it well. Takeo on the other hand, could not make of it his master emotions, his face shown none. Quickly Takeo lowered his head and bowed down, wanting to apologize immediately.

"Forgive me for being so insolent master." Takeo said lowly.

"You always had your own opinion; that is for sure." Jung finished his cup of tea; he refilled it again then filled another cup. "That is your greatest asset and also your greatest weakness.

Takeo looked up to see his master face, hearing the wise words with red cheeks. Jung offered a cup of tea to his prodigy and Takeo bowed again to show his gratefulness.

"You are young and with it a temper. Control it and your destiny shall be smooth as the water flowing down the river." Jung lectured. "As of Graves, he is just like you, a young man with a bad temper. You can learn many things just by observing and today I want you to do a small errand."

Takeo held the cup and sipped the tea. "What is it Master?"

On the table there was a small bag among the tea and cups. Jung pointed at the white bag. "That small bag, go down to the prison and give them this bag."

"May I see the inside?"

"You can."

Takeo reached the white bag and saw the content inside. To his amazement, it was only plain bread. "You are feeding them?"

"A few days had passed and they should be starving. Give them the bread so that they could gain some energy."

"But how about Walker? You are not going to betray him, right?"

"Would you like to learn something?" Jung questioned back.

"Certainly." He nodded.

"Then do what I say."

"Yes Master." Takeo bowed.

……

The Ionian went down with the white bag on his right hand and left hand on the hilt of sword. The other prison cells were empty with only skeletons occupying it. It was eerily silent but the focus of an Ionian was not easily disturbed. He came down to learn, not to be comfortable.

He stopped walking and stood between the two cells. He looked to his right and saw Frostbite leaning on the wall, possibly planning to escape. Frostbite looked at Takeo but Takeo could not see her face as she wore her hood.

"What do you want Ionian?" Frostbite asked.

"So you're no longer mute." Takeo said.

"Humph…." Frostbite looked elsewhere then looked back. "Answer the damn question."

"My master sent me to give you two something. Where is the other one?"

"There."

Frostbite pointed and Takeo looked. The man from Bilgewater was at the cold floor, curling his body and staring at the wall. Looking from afar, Takeo realized that the once strong man was pale.

"What is he doing?" Takeo asked.

"I don't know." Frostbite took a rock and threw it at Graves' head. "And I don't care."

The rock hit his back head but no reaction came forth. It was an odd situation for Takeo; the man usually was full of rage but now silent as a log.

"Here woman, take this bread and eat it." Takeo offered to Snow.

"It came from Jung?" Frostbite moved closer and took the bread. "Hope he puts poison in the bread because I'm getting bored. "

"My master is not like that."

Frostbite moved away and took the first bite, she chew and spits to the ground suddenly. "Jung didn't put poison but he surely did put something. Give my thanks to Jung."

Frostbite torn her bread to small pieces and went to the darkest corner. Takeo let her be and went to Graves' cell to give his part. The Ionian hit the steel bar, creating a loud sound capable of waking a man up or at least disturb. But Graves did not react; he was still there doing nothing but looking at the wall.

"Master Jung sent me here to bring you some food." Takeo said. "Be grateful that despite how you treat him, my master gave you some mercy."

"Leave me alone…." Graves' voice was weak but still can be heard.

Takeo focused on Graves with his eyes; looking at the small details. Takeo kneeled to one knee and observed even further. Graves was a mess, with little to no energy in his body and no spirit whatsoever. What was a strong man with a rebellious mindset, now turned to a weak man that was as docile as a cat. Takeo hated Graves but seeing the man that was in front of him, it was not the man that he hated.

 _Could it be the lesson?_

"I think you should give me the bread." Frostbite said, suddenly appears.

"It was meant for him." Takeo said.

"He won't eat it, trust me. He just wants to be alone."

"Humphh…" Takeo stood up and looked at her. "Are you really that desperate?"

"Better I eat it rather than being left to dust."

Takeo gave the bread to Frostbite and left the place. Frostbite torn a small piece of the bread and went back to the dark corner.

……

"Why me Master? What about the other sword brothers?"

"They may learn from this but this one is different. You will be the one that will have the most effect." Jung poured tea on two cups. "So tell me, what have you learned?"

"Treat human beings nicely."

"Other than that?"

"Help come to the most unexpected people."

"It seems that you are dodging your master intentions." Jung offered a cup to the young Ionian.

Takeo sighed. "I saw Graves."

"And…"

"He's not the same man that I hated."

"Then what you make of it?" Jung sipped his tea.

"At first I saw a man that has more capabilities than any other average man. But then as I observe, all of that disappeared." Takeo confessed. "The only thing I saw was a pale man that had no resources or will to get up. Am I right?"

"Correct." Jung put down the cup. "What I see in Graves is what I see in you."

"Really?" Takeo surprised.

"Rebellious, strong and smart." Jung explained. "You can have all the things that you need to succeed, but if you do not let it succeed, it will fail. Malcolm Graves had all the resources to succeed yet he did not. All of it not because of the outside but because of the inside. He destroyed himself and all the possibilities that could have come. All his potential gone to waste."

"Indeed." Takeo agreed. "And Master has gone through all the abuse and patience just to teach me?"

"It was in my way, might as well teach you Takeo. It is my responsibility to teach you the most effective so that you can thrive in the world."

"Thank you Master Jung." Takeo bowed down.

"Finish the tea then tells you brothers to pack their things, we will move in sunrise."

 **Finally, time to settle the score... and post some updates.**

 **C'ya Mates_**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

At the darkest parts of her cell; Amanda Snow was piecing something together small pieces of metal. She glanced at Graves to see what the man was doing, the man was still there at his cell, laying in despair. A good sign for her. The metal pieces that she obtained were from the bread given by Jung. When she ate the bread to prevent starvation, she felt something at her teeth. To her realization, she was chewing metal.

Graves was offered bread too when Jung mentee came but he did not respond. She took the opportunity on taking the bread. Which she found similar pieces of metal. When she put the final pieces of metal together, she found out that it was a lockpick that purposely made to be put together.

 _Hell yes!!_ Amanda was back to the high spirited person that she was. _We're back in the game baby!_

She glanced at Graves like a child stealing candy; she did not want to escape with the man. The man had moved, he sat and leaned at the iron bars that separated the two. His back facing at her and his head lowered down, the man was surely without any confidence and energy.

Being the sniper that she was, Snow quietly moved the locked entrance. She arrived at the lock and observed the lock itself. There's not much unique features, just a simple lock being welded poorly. Holding the only lockpick that she had, she has only one chance. She inserted the lockpick into the lock and started working.

"I know you asleep so I'm setting this straight." His voice was weak but it was surely clear, The Outlaw has spoken. "I've got nothing left in me right now. Dang it… I loss a whole bucket of blood and ain't an ounce of energy is in me."

Snow looked at Graves and was surprised with he was saying. The man thought that she was asleep when in fact she was picking the lock with fresh eyes. She pulled the lock pick and turned to the man to see what would unfold.

"The only thing that I have right now is regret and disappointment." Graves sighed. "I'd hoped that there is a chance that maybe I could make things right but there's none right now.. Not after I messed up every single thing"

Snow looked at the lockpick that she was holding, that was his chance too.

"This was all my fault, it was a matter of time until I admit it. A blind person would see it from a mile away and it was time for me to admit it. It was all my fault. From the Demacians till now, I kept on pushing without thinking and both of us are paying it.

"I don't know Frostbite, I just keep messing things up while you keep fixing things up. Shows how bad I am. Shows how good you are…" Graves paused. "We're going to die here, at the very least; I don't want to die feeling guilty. It was my fault Frostbite and you don't need to forgive me. I'm sorry..."

And with the last two words from the Bilgewater born man; it managed to mend Snow heart from angered to being cool as it was before. Her decision to leave the man for dead was thought yet again. She felt that, despite the things that she gone through, the two words carried weight. Even for Snow, she was shocked about what she was feeling. When the man said those words, Snow felt sincerity in it and it seemed that it was the only thing that needed to change her heart.

Snow put off her hood and approached to the man. "So you're basically….. jealous?" She said softly.

Graves looked to his back and shocked seeing Snow standing behind him. "God damnit!" Graves cursed

"Calm down." Snow gestured her hands to let him relax.

"How much did you listen?"

"Well not much…" Snow sat down and took a deep breath. "Since the part where you said that you know I was sleeping and you want to say something."

"Which is the beginning?!?"

"Ah pretty much." Snow shrugged.

"God damn it." Graves mumbled.

Graves looked away and let his back head facing Snow. In embarrassment, he covered his face with his hand and punched the floor with the other. Being vulnerable was not something that he do in front of people. Even among his close friends, Graves did not show any signs of vulnerability. But now, without knowing Snow fully, Graves had shown his vulnerable state to the last person he wanted to show right now.

"Woah, no need to hurt yourself more than you are right now. You already banged bad right now, make it a bit worst and you would be dead."

Graves sighed and relaxed himself, her point was right. Like a shy village girl, Graves cheeks was as red as it can be. Despite the rough and dirty skin that he has, it was visible and cannot be mistaken. What was he feeling, Graves could not make of it. It was the first time that he felt so. So to cover his shame, Graves sat silent while evading any eye contact with the sniper.

A few minutes of silent passed. Snow spoke.

"You really are hard on yourself."

"..."

"I forgive you. You hear that?" Snow spoke softly. "I forgive you."

"..."

Snow dismissed Graves.

"I'm sorry for all the thing I've done." Graves finally spoke, Snow wanted to move away but hearing Graves' voice, she quickly sat down.

"Really?" Snow interacted.

"I think you heard what I said before and I ain't gonna repeat myself. I may be the cause of all the mess that you seeing but I still got dignity inside of me." Graves spoke. "Look, I… I know that you mean well but there something I just can't explain to you the things that keep happening in my head."

"Why don't you be honest to yourself then. We're going to die here anyway." She reasoned.

"You're a damn fine sniper Frostbite and you were right about me being jealous. I feel intimidated and angry that everything that you do just seem to work while I keep fucking things up. I didn't realize that until now, that deep down I want to prove to you that I'm better."

"Well a bit competition is healthy, they say."

"Would you stop do that?" Graves turned his body to look at Snow. "Why do you always keep your head cool when you're supposed not to? You should still be angry after what I've done."

"This is just who I am. You need to learn to accept me just like I accept you being one stubborn bastard." Frosbite said; being the cool person that she was.

"No, that is not how it works Frostbite."

"Tell me then, how does it supposed to work?"

"….." Graves paused then slumped his head down. "Sorry… here I go again, messing things up again. Jung was right, we could be something in the years to come. **You** could be something Frostbite. But here we are, doomed because of me."

"Pinky swear then." Frostbite offered her shortest finger.

"What?!?" Graves was shocked.

"Swear that you had enough of this bullshit and you decide to do something about it. Doesn't matter you got a cup of blood left in your body or your pregnant and expecting a yordle."

"But we're tra-" Graves looked at Snow.

"Not finish yet." Snow interrupted mid-sentence. "You swear that we are together on this, no matter what happens, you stick with me. Until that old guy Walker is dead, I bet my life that even if I die, you'll be with me dying together. You got that?"

"That's kid stuff."

"Well you're complaining and tantrums just a few moments ago made you like a kid."

"Doesn't matter, I aint doing it."

"Guess I take back my forgiveness then."

"Wait!" Graves blurted.

 _What the hell are you doing…. Why do you care about what she thinks Graves?_

"Huh? Did I heard that you want to make a pinky swear?" She jester him.

"No, I swear on following what you just said but I ain't going to do that pinky thing."

 _Why made you kneel to this bitch huh Graves! You lost your mind? You lost your balls to this girl?!?!_

"If that the case then I don't think that your oath is not official. You did betray me a few days ago, so why should I bother believing you." Snow pulled her hand and shrugged. "You can't do that little thing is a guarantee that you can't do the big thing."

"Look I swear to you okay, what more do you want lady?"

 _If you do it then you're not the man that you are._

"Do the pinky swear." Snow insisted.

 _Why are you like this?_

 _Why are you so weak?_

"No pinky I guess." She shrugged.

 _WHY!_

"Your choice." She put her hand down and turn her back on Graves

 _Because I need her!_

Graves finally put his hand through the iron bars and offered his pinky finger.

 _Because I don't want to die, not here and not now. Right now, I'm young and I have everything to lose. She's better than me in every way and I need her help. I need her._

Snow was silent. She thought The Outlaw would not follow her demands but he finally did. A smile formed on her face and she was more than happy to do the pinky swear.

"You swear?" She asked and turned towards Graves.

"I swear…" He answered with a lowly voice.

Frostbite and Outlaw made the pinky swear, thus the oath was fully legitimized between the two.

"Now is that hard?" Frosbite break the initiation and got up.

"Yeah yeah, is not that hard…" Graves also stood up but with the aid of the iron bars, he was still injured and weak. "Now what? You said as if you got a way to get out of this prison."

"Yep I do." She went to the cage lock.

"Both of us got nothing in our sleeves." Graves argued. "How could you possibly esc-"

The lock was picked and Snow escaped from her cell. "I already did."

Graves' eyes widen in awe and hoped his mouth was shut ever since the beginning.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The two mercenaries walked through the empty path. Currently underground of the Walker Estate, one could simply die getting lost in the many paths.

Graves and Snow walked side by side, making sure that their footsteps were as silent as a fox paw hitting the ground. Their objective was to get up to surface level. Fortunately, Amanda Snow remembered the path that Jung took them before. She lead the way and using her experience, decides when to move or not.

"While Jung busy escorting us to the cell, I took the time and see around the place." Snow told. "And to my surprise, I saw an armory room on the way here."

"Stop." Graves ordered.

Snow looked at Graves. "What now?"

"We need to have a plan."

"And before we could do the plan, we need some weapons."

"Then what is the plan Snow?"

"Uhh…" Snow plainly said. "Kill Walker?"

Voices could be heard from afar and they both crouched down. They looked forward, nobody came but it was only voices. Nothing else. It seems they weren't coming down any moment now.

"It's not about who we want to kill, it's how should we kill Walker." Graves argued.

"Just same ol same ol. Shoot him in the head and get out." Snow explained.

"In his playing field? Not the best plan."

"I'm open to any suggestions?"

"This whole place is like an old castle. Look at the walls and you could see the moss hanging and spreading."

She looked and looked back at Graves wondering what was the significance.

.

"Some of the moss are starting to eat the stone walls."

"Moss can eat stone?" Snow was shocked with the new knowledge.

"Kinda. And it takes decades to do that. I look at some of the stones and the mansion should at least be hundreds of years old."

"So what's the plan Bilgeboy."

"Since we are in his mansion, that means he got a lot men to back him. We are outnumbered and outgun, so why not we use the place as our advantage."

"You mean you want to blow this place up." Snow slowly formed a smile. "I'm more to a stealth woman but I gotta say, I kinda like your idea."

"There usually have wooden struts that hold a big mansion like this, stone couldn't do all the job. We find ourself some explosives while we're at it. Wrap it up with some leather and put it some oiled string at the end. The oiled string won't instantly burns like the usual one you see. It takes time and we gonna use that time to get outta here. We don't need to fight with Jung or find Walker and the Salazar guy. Chances are they would die in their sleep. What do you think?"

"Woah…" Snow was amazed with the man. "You really are a fast thinker."

For a moment, Snow gave some thought in it. Graves had given a brilliant idea in a span of time that she couldn't comprehend. His plan last time did work when they fought with the Demacian Falconeers. Hadn't for his temper, things would have been better. Just looking at Graves' eyes, this man was committed, she welcomed it with open arms.

"I think we don't need to think long about. Let's fucking do it." Snow nodded.

Graves nodded in agreement.

"Come on Outlaw, ahead there's some stairs that lead straight upperground. That is our way out."

….

Jung's Mentees were at the armoury, finishing some work that their Master told them to do. One was named Nobu while the other was Sosuke. They were Sword Brothers. Doesn't matter what skin color, family origin or your past, once inducted among the circle, one was the same as the other.

"What do you make of the Master, Sosuke?" Nobu looked at his Sword Brother.

"Make of what?"

"Master Kim. So he suddenly announced that he won't continue the contract. He is certainly not a man to make rash decisions."

"Do you even know what the Master defines rash is? You don't. So to him, it might be the best decision out of the situation."

"Sometimes following orders blindly are dangerous."

"He never failed to teach us."

"Maybe your right. Maybe he's just waiting to fail." Nobu moved to the door and waited for his friend to follow.

"Think less about it Nobu, at least we don't need to send out contracts to people anymore." They both went outside of the armory.

"That, I will certainly be grateful for." Nobu closed the door.

"Come Nobu, Master is waiting for us with the others." Sosuke walked to the right where a hallway that leads to a certain place. Nobu followed behind Sosuke.

As the two Ionians disappeared, Snow's head revealed itself at the left corner of the hallway. She peeked and saw the place was clear. She gestured Graves to come as she slowly walked to the armoury. Graves followed, covering Snow's back in case anyone were to come from behind.

"And here we are, the armoury." Snow said.

"Now unlock it quick." Graves said.

"Alright."

Snow took her lockpick and inserted into the lock. She moved the lockpick and realized that the lock was already unlocked. She pulled her lockpick and then push the door. She wondered why the door was not locked.

"Nice Frostbite, that was quick." Graves entered the armoury. "Time to get armed."

"Yeah…" Snow was still wondering as to why.

Graves looked around the armoury. "We hit the jackpot Frostbite, guns, knife and explosive all in one set."

Graves unravel all the things under the many boxes at the armoury and found out many types of weapons that were in store. Every single type of weapon that he had known was all in one room.From Zaunite guns to Shuriman ceramic bombs. It was magnificent, he can choose any weapons that he likes to face with Walker.

After looking through the many piles of weapons, Graves finally found what he ought to use. A single pump shotgun, made by none other than Hextech. He felt the steel body and cannot wait would unfold if he was to use it. He held with both of his hands and pumped it. Just hearing the mechanical sound made the man smiled.

"Hey Frostbite, you better take your time on choosing some of the weapons. 'Cause there's a whole dang lot to choose from." Graves turned to Snow and posed with the shotgun.

"Kinda big to have a weapon storage for a rich guy to own." Snow found her sniper rifle and pistol among the many crates. "Thank God I found you two."

Frostbite checked her pistol, looking at the barrel and see the magazine. She put on her holster then proceeded to check her sniper rifle. She checked everything, from stock to tip and fortunately everything was intact.

"Thankfully they didn't touch you Dusk and Breeze." Said Frostbite.

"Who's Dusk and Breeze?" Graves asked.

"My sniper rifle" Snow answered.

"You name your weapons?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Is just a weapon."

"I don't know about you but when you rely on something that prevents you from dying, it's a luck charm."

"It aint a luck charm if its jam."

"Guess your gun jams a lot on you because you never name it." Snow raised one brow and put her sniper rifle to the side.

"Pfftt." Graves hold a can of food. "Whatever. Found some food rations here and water too. Eat some and we get to the killing then."

Graves threw a can of food to Snow to which she caught without any problem. "That is convenient. Still, it doesn't explain the many types of weapon in this store. What the hell does a guy like Walker need to store so much of it?"

"You know what he said to me, he did it because he can. Chances are the guy has more money than the world could spend." Graves searched through the many crates. "Look what we have here, some schematics. Walker keeps more than just weapon here Frostbite."

"Well I'm not surprised." Snow took a knife from the many weapons that were stored and slowly open the can with it.

"Be on the lookout for some TNT, leather and some whale oil around here somewhere." Graves went to the door and checked the outside in case there was anyone patrolling the floor. No one was there and Graves proceeded to lock the door for safety reasons. "In the meantime, why not we take our time to plan."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Their belly was full. By now, the nutrients were absorbed by their intestines seeing that the two mercenaries were getting a bit sleepy. But there was no time to sleep. There was only time to plan and execute as their lives was at stake. Frostbite had organized the many wooden crates and placed it at the center of the room, making a makeshift table that they could plan and craft.

They had rearmed themselves with Shuriman smoke and ceramic bombs. It was small and effective. The size of the bombs fit at the palm of one hand. Smoke bombs for visual disturbance. Ceramic bombs for intentional physical damages. It was a nice addition that might prove significant if the situation calls.

Graves found the necessary ingredients for his plan to succeed. Whale oil, TNT and leather. Simple things but will prove deadly if used well. The method was simple. Soak the dry string with the whale oil for a prolonged detonation time. Wrapped it with leather so that it would be waterproof if done right. The leather was not the normal ones, the one that Graves found was exotic, it was hard to burn if fire came into contact. But an explosion was not something that any leather could hold.

With their team reformed after the devastating manipulation of Jung, Graves and Snow now worked together for a common goal. To kill J. J. Waller. Snow would be the one that soak all the string with whale oil. Once she felt that it was enough, she then gave it to Graves where he would pack the TNT in leather. With a certain technique, Graves fold the leather and wrapped it with the said leather. He made sure just a tiny part of the string was still nudging out so that he could burn it. Then he tied the leather pack with some string so that it would hold up properly.

A fine made product capable of destroying a whole castle if utilized well. It was the size of a book but heavier because of the packed powder. Graves had shoved ten TNT per pack and that was more than the people that used it in the quarries. After half an hour of making it, six were laid on top of the table.

Snow lay down the schematics of the castle and spread it over the table. Graves stood beside her and observe the plan in complete silence. She gave the man some time and around seven minutes, The Outlaw spoke.

"So here's the plan." Graves bend his body and put his finger on top of the schematic. "The mansion has a few wooden structures that hold the mansion still. It's at the lowest floor and the only way to get there is by the staircase. Based on the schematic, they are five wooden structures. One main structure at the centre and four surrounding it. Looks like Walker has a secret room seeing that he divided the space of the floor."

"What is the use of the room?" Snow asked.

"Inspection maybe." Graves shrugged. "Chances are they have to change the wooden structure from time to time. But that's just useless detail. Here's the main business Frostbite, we going there silent."

"That's more like it." Snow's confidence grew.

"Walker might have his goons being put there so I ain't gonna want them to be alerted. Kill them in sight but make sure nobody hearin', you go that Snow?"

"Oh don't worry. My pistol got some accessory alright." Snow installed a silencer to her pistol.

"Great. Now you'll be holding the explosives and I'll lead the way. Since you're the one that is light and can move quick, you'll be putting the explosives." Graves gave a box of matches at Snow.

She took it and put into her pocket. "No big deal, just put the bombs and lit it up."

"It gives us time. Half an hour at best. Once we're done, we get out and sneak out. Run as fast as we can and see the fireworks do their job." Graves crossed his arms and looked at Snow.

"That's some quick planning, I give you that." Snow looked at Graves. "We get out through the same way?"

"Yup, the same way."

"What the hell are we doing? Let's fucking do it."

…..

Graves moved forward, looking at his left and right, hoping that nobody was there to interfere they're quest. Snow was behind him, carrying a bag of explosives. Hallway after hallway, they walked silently to the stairs that lead to the lower ground of the mansion. No one seemed to be guarding the place. Snow was the one that picks up the small detail.

They couldn't go the same stairs that they used from the prison to the weapon storage. That stair only lead to the prison cell based on the schematic that The Outlaw had looked upon. Getting the lowest floor required a person to go through a special staircase that lead down exclusively. At the end of the hallway was a door, made out of iron and had a lock with it.

"Frostbite, you're up." Graves moved to the side and started to cover her back.

Amanda Snow put her pistol on her holster then took out a lockpick. She inserted the lockpick into the lock and started to fiddle with it. She nudged a few pins inside just by hearing the sound of clicking of the lock. She has to be gentle with it, if not, risking the lockpick to broken in two. But her experience proved to be a great asset as the lock opened easily.

"We're in." Frostbite said.

"You go first." Graves told.

Snow put her lockpick at her pocket and then slowly pushed the door with her two palm. She nudged just bit by bit; not wanting any creaks to be made by the door. Once the door was opened just enough so that Graves could get in, since he was bigger, she stopped. She peek in case anyone was on the other side of the door; not a soul to be found.

Snow went inside and guard the door, then whispered Graves to come in. Graves made a final check in case there was anyone to be concerned of. He lowered his shotgun and went inside. Her comrade was in and Snow repeated the same process that was to close the door without a sound to be made of it.

"That was smooth." Frostbite locked the door.

"Damn right you are."

"What's next."

"Just going down." Graves discovered an elevator. "But now, in what way?"

"There's an elevator." Snow realized.

"Also some stairs." Graves checked the elevator and needs to be called if wanted to be used. "Someone just used the elevator going down. Gotta expect some company down there. We're using the stairs Frostbite."

"Your call Outlaw."

Agreed on their new approach, Graves lead the pack. They went to the stairs that had another door that separate the elevator and the stairs. They went on downward, slowly going down to the abyss of the mansion. The stairs were lit well; having comfortable visibility throughout the journey underground. They don't know how deep they have gone but they could feel the pressure rising in their ears. Frostbite scratched her right ear feeling a slight annoyance.

"What's wrong Frostbite?" Graves asked, he did not look at her face but only focus on advancing down. "You seem to be mute since we got out from the weapon storage. Something ticking your head?"

"We were sneaking around the halls, you expect me to talk." Snow shrieked.

"No, you could've whispered and nobody would hear from you."

"So now you're complaining about me not talking."

"No, you're dodging my question Snow. Something is in your mind and that's why you're not talking. Now I'm curious on what the hell you're thinking."

Snow sighed.

"That doesn't sound good." Graves mumbled.

"Why the hell are we here?" Snow stopped.

Graves looked back and saw the sniper stopped walking, he made an abrupt stop too. "What?"

"How long we have been in this mission?"

"You wanna ask a Goddamn question right now?" Graves was shocked.

"Listen." She demanded. "I've gone through this for about four months. The first time I met you was two months ago. Fuck. And what did we get on Walker?"

"Nothing." Graves answered.

"Yeah. You were my third Graves, my third." Snow showed him three fingers. "I could have killed you and moved on to the next kill. Eventually I will be killed and who knows what will happen to me."

"Your point?"

"I decided to leave you be and manage to get a tip on someone that had a contract on me. A woman that had a gang, killed her and the gang and proved to you about this Walker thing." Snow slowly lowered her body and sat at the steps. "We got working together and here we are, on our way to blow his mansion without a single tip or thing about Walker. Don't you think that's crazy Graves?"

"You got that answer when he showed himself during dinner a few days ago. He said to me that he did it because he can, you heard it while you were eating the food." Graves looked at her seriously. "We can learn about Walker after we explode his mansion. Why the fuck are you worrying about it right now?"

"Because I'm afraid!" Snow wore off her hood. "This Walker is bigger than we think Graves. I could feel it in my gut and I just can't ignore it."

"So you want to bail out right now?"

"Maybe."

"You're telling me that we are about to blow this whole place down and now you want to bail out? Are you out of your mind?"

"Look at me Graves, you think I'm joking with you? Look, who's your friend at the bar that have a little kid-"

"Evans."

"Yeah that guy. How many things that he knew that most people don't know."

"A lot."

"Evans knew about me and you when both of us are pretty much out of the radar. Did he know about Walker?"

Graves paused for awhile, realizing the weight of the question. "No."

"Nothing, he didn't know about anything on this guy. Now, we know he's rich and we know he has some influence. And what type of guy that has all of these things and still be more secretive than both of us?"

Graves didn't even want to try to answer.

"Yep, now you understand me right? I admit that I'm afraid but I'm afraid for a reason." Snow shook her head. "What lies down there, is something big Graves."

"What do you think that is?" Graves inquired.

"I don't know." Snow shrugged. "But what I do know, is that the thing can't be solved with six sets of TNTs."

Silenced. Nothing but silence. Graves understood why Snow was struggling and he too slowly sinking into fear. The fear of the unknown. Graves moved to the side and leaned on the wall. Pondering of what was happening.

Things were havoc for Graves, what started from a rivalry became allies to betrayal to close friendship in a short amount of time. Heists were already complicated and his situation managed to be more complicated than that. But something came out of his mind in times of complications such as these.

"Hey Snow, could you bring me the matchbox I give ya." Graves searched his pockets.

"For what?"

"For a smoke." Graves took out two cigars.

"Right now?" She was shocked.

"Is there ever been a perfect time?" Graves went to Snow and sat beside her.

"Yeah sure." Snow gave space for Graves to sit while searching the asked matchbox. "Here you go."

"Take one." Graves offered a cigar to Snow and she took it in exchange of the matchbox. "Here we go."

"Where did you get it?" She looked at the cigar curiously.

"At the weapon storage." Graves bit the cigar and lit up one matchstick. Burning the tip slowly into fiery red. "You ever smoke a cigar?"

"You could say I'm a virgin in inhalants." She looked at Graves innocently.

"Never smoke while at the same time can kill a whole bunch of crooks. Well the world is darn ass confusing if you ask me." Graves threw the matchstick. "Bite the cig like me, Snow."

"Like this?" Snow bit at the corner of her mouth. "Hard to hold Graves."

"Is like sucking a dick Snow."

"You ever suck a dick Graves? Looks like you have experience."

"Fuck you Snow."

Snow smiled and laughed, forgetting about the serious situation that she was facing.

"You can chew a bit if you want to make it more easier but not too much."

"Okay." The cigar slowly became smaller for her to hold as she chew just enough.

"Now be ready to take it." Graves lit a matchstick and burns Snow's cigar.

The tip was burned but as soon as Snow attempted to inhale, she coughed loudly.

"Hey!" Graves scolded. "Calm down, you ruining the cigar. You can take a few bullets that means you can take a few puffs. Now breath."

Snow closed her eyes and breathed in, couraging herself to do something that she never had done before. She forced herself to breath in and finally she exhaled smoke.

"That's right." Graves nodded and threw away the matchstick. "Keep it alive Snow."

Not long, Snow's cigar also burned just like Graves'. Fiery red and full of energy. She puff small; showing that her lungs was still weak. But Graves pat her back and coached her how to smoke a cigar properly.

"Long takes Snow, long takes." He patted.

"Well I'm trying here." She was quite frustrated.

Till one moment, she took the longest inhaled that she ever took. To what Graves shortest inhale. Then let out a big puff of smoke. Snow was relieved and somewhat understand the pleasure of smoking a cigar. Graves could not be more happy to see what she had achieved, he giggled while releasing smoke.

"Now that's the way it goes. Long takes and long releases." Graves exhaled then checked the cigar that he was smoking. "Salman's ehh, not bad for the taste. I got one that is Abduls and that one is better."

"What do you usually smoke Graves?" She held her cigar and paused her session of smoking.

"Anything that is smooth to the throat and sweet to the lungs."

"And the cigar that we are smoking, are they smooth and sweet?"

"Not really, personally, this one is in between. Not too bitter and not too smooth. Either way, is a good start for you Snow." Graves took another puff of the cigar.

"What the hell are we doing Graves?" Snow looked at Graves.

"Smoking. That's what we are doing." Graves seemed to be oblivious to the situation. "You are confused and afraid right, Snow? So why not we have a smoke and just do nothing. At least we're not that pressured than before."

"Good point." Snow nodded.

"This thing that we are pushing is getting complicated by the second and I don't know what the hell should I do. You're afraid to make a decision and after hearing what you said made me think and made me afraid just as much as you. But you know what Snow? I'm at the point that I don't want to care."

"Really huh."

"I got thrown from the sky, stabbed a bunch of time and did a lot of stupid things while going through this Walker thing."

"Especially the stupidest thing that you ever did." Snow smoked her cigar and let out a small puff and cough. "You blame and betrayed me."

"To which I apologise, might I add." Graves looked at Snow. "I want to finish the job."

Snow looked at him. That conviction and the way the words that have been said by Graves was something that Snow never expected from a cutthroat.

"I want to finish the job and kill Walker while he sleeps Snow. He might be this mysterious man who has a lot of secrets and who knows what he has down there. I know you're afraid and I ain't an exception to that. But bailing out during the last second ain't proper Snow."

"But I got this feeling that just tells me that there is something really bad down there." Snow said.

"Well you're not going alone Snow." Graves stated. "Just like you said, if you die, I'll be dying with you. I know that dying is not really a good outcome but at the very least, I'm on my feet and shooting my gun towards Walker."

Snow smiled. "You know what? We got nothing to lose."

"You damn right about that Snow." Graves agreed. "So you still afraid?"

"Oh I'm still afraid," Snow threw away the cigar and wore her hood. "But no longer got any doubts. Come on, let's destroy a mansion."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I hear some voices." Snow said.

"Shhh." Graves put one finger on his lips.

They have reached the deepest part of the mansion. A door was at the end of the staircase with no locks or anything. Graves moved forward and communicated through sign language. He told Snow to ready her weapon and stayed back. Snow nodded in agreement and raised her pistol with the silencer attachment.

Graves moved like a fox in the woods, making sure foot sounds were at the minimum. He went to the door hearing something at the other side. The Outlaw then put his ear on the door. Getting a more distinguishable voices comparative to before. Most of them were males with a thick Ionian accent. Graves suspected it was Jung and his mentees.

He told Snow of the current situation and Snow nodded in perfect comprehension. Graves slowly opened the door and peek outside. Jung was there and in front of it was a huge door. As if it was meant for giants. Graves looked at Snow and told her it was time to move.

Graves opened the door ever more slightly just enough that he could go through it. Graves stood guard at the door once he was at the other side. Snow slid through then closed the door with the least sound that was possible. When done, she saw the door that was tall and wide and could not believe what she was seeing. Graves shook her shoulder and grab her attention. He told her to focus and so she did. Back to formation, Graves was leading and Snow was at the back.

The floor that they were currently in, it was spacious and as wide and tall as the door. In fact, one could consider the place was just an entrance. And with a big entrance such as this, what would be the inside? Could it be treasure or just a glamorous entrance of maintenance? Whatever it was, Graves took the least risked path where he would stick to the shadows and never be in plain sight.

His target was none other than Jung who stood still in front of the huge door. The Ionian had his hand on his back and the other at the hilt of his shoulder. Little did he know that Graves was sneaking his way to him. At a good distance, Graves looked through his shotgun sights and aimed at Jung. A smirk formed at his face, sweet revenge after what the man had done to him.

"Arrhhhh!" Someone shouted.

Takeo suddenly emerged at Graves side, lunging towards him with the sword at the ready. By pure instinct, Graves dodged Takeo sword and have another second to live. Takeo made another attack which was a side slash and Graves blocked it with his shotgun. In the background, Snow was fighting two Jung's mentees, giving shots but failed to hit because how close was Jung mentees.

Takeo applied pressure and push his sword towards Graves. "You should have stayed at the prison cell and rot there!" Takeo taunted.

Graves pushed back, he was going to give a fight that Takeo would remember. "Fuck you!"

Graves shoved away Takeo and shot his shotgun. Pulling the trigger then pump it, pulling the trigger again for a second shot. Takeo was agile, he sidestepped and dodged every fatal shot attempted by Graves.

Snow had her hands full, fighting two Jung's mentees at the same time. Shurikens were thrown and slashes were attempted. But it did not struck the sniper even once. She dodged each attack and gave a few counterattacks if the chances were given. She shot her pistol and within seconds her magazine was empty. She skipped back, making a quick retreat to reload and recuperate.

While the two mercenaries battling the Ionians; Jung stood and watched as the battle unfold. Two of his mentees at his both sides. Nobu and Sosuke, the eldest among the five mentees. They both looked at their Master, searching some clues to what their Master want out of this.

"Master Kim, are you sure you want us to stay still beside you while our brothers fighting?" Nobu asked.

"The battle with Frostbite has already been sealed, she is outnumbered and a woman at the same time. Daichi and Raizen are more than enough to dominate her in mere minutes. So let it unfold, just looking at her and you could see in time she would lose." Jung answered.

"She has good footing despite fighting two men." Sosuke commented.

"Then how about Takeo. Can we intervene?" Nobu asked again.

"Hmmph." Jung smiled. "I know you are eager to fight and I understand why. But I hope you can find a way to persuade Takeo on sharing his fight."

"Have you forgotten how greedy is Takeo at times?" Sosuke pointed out.

"Well there is no loss in trying." Nobu mentioned.

Nobu took out a kunai and felt the weight of the weapon. He focused his sights on Graves then threw the kunai in awesome speed. The three Ionians stood there and waited for the result.

Graves desperately dodged the slashes and try to distance himself from his opponent. He wanted to reload his weapon but the constant attacks from Takeo made it more difficult. Graves had no choice but to fight with Takeo using the shotgun as a club. As he was taking a few steps back, he realized the kunai coming towards him. Graves prepared to endure the pain and shielded his head with his left mid arm. But to his surprise, Takeo push him to the side and parried the kunai.

"This is my fight Nobu!" Takeo shouted. "Don't you dare intervene!"

Takeo continued his fight with Graves. Sosuke shook his head and laughed at his Sword Brother foolishness. Nobu just bit his lip and suppress his anger, to vent it in front of his Master was not a good idea. Jung took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. Five minutes before midnight.

The fight was unfair, Frostbite was evading and reloading at the same time. She weaved left and right to dodged the katana. The shurikens was also coming towards her and she needed to dodge it at the same time. Frostbite put away her pistol and took her knife. The next strike came and she parried as strong as she could. The Ionian was surprised how strong Frostbite was and took a few steps back. She advances towards the Ionian and attempted to stab him. But the Ionian was not a fool and grabbed her hand before the stab could connect. Then in a split second, Frostbite used her leg and kicked the man's face. Precisely hit the jaw and knocking him out.

"Daichi is down." Sosuke was interested with Frostbite capabilities. "That is no luck. Frostbite did it by her own way."

"Raizen is still in the fight." Nobu told.

With the man knocked down, Frostbite moved her attention to the other one. Raizen, as Sosuke called, did not waste time and put away his shurikens. Like a rhinoceros, Raizen charged towards Frostbite with all his might. Frostbite didn't realize he was so quick and couldn't react as quick. Raizen tackled her with his left shoulder, pushing her far and rolling down to the floor. Her pistol slides away from her and she was pinned down to the ground. Raizen stepped on her back to make sure that she wasn't going to get back up.

Graves fought with Takeo with a shotgun at his hand acting as a club. It was better than nothing. With one hand holding the shotgun like a club and the other hands free. It was a battle between Ionian samurai style and dirty Bilgewater style.

Takeo made an attack. Graves blocked the sword with his shotgun. He gave a heavy left hook to the man and Takeo was shocked with the strike. Graves gave another left hook and staggered Takeo a few steps back. Graves took the opportunity to attack and hit Takeo on with the empty shotgun. The butt of the shotgun arrived to the cheek of Takeo. He was knocked down and fall flat to the ground.

Graves filled one ammo to the shotgun and wanted to shoot Takeo. But Takeo got up at the very moment and pulled the shotgun from Graves, throwing it away at the very instance. He then took a small knife and attempted to stab Graves as he regained his footing. Takeo stood up and a knife was coming towards Graves. Graves made a quick chop to Takeo hand before the knife arrived to his stomach.

With no weapon at hand, the two fighters continued their battle bare handed. With no intentions of blocking, they send fist without caring on receiving them. A left hook for a right hook. A quick elbow for a strong uppercut. Nothing seemed to matter for the two men; all that matters were the shots that were given.

Jung looked at his pocket watch again and saw the time. He put away the watch and looked at his mentees. "Stop the fight, Nobu and Sosuke."

"What?" Nobu asked.

"You heard the Master." Sosuke answered

Nobu and Sosuke vanished from their Master and appeared behind Graves and Takeo. They pulled them from their back and created a distance between the two sides. With some hand signs, Sosuke and Nobu somehow bind Graves and Takeo at their back. With no ropes or string, it seemed the invisible bindings were also near invincible. Takeo and Graves were shocked and stubbornly tried and to release themselves from the binds. But the effort ended when Sosuke and Nobu kneeled them down to the ground. They groan and struggled but it was all useless; the situation was handled by the eldest Sword Brother and they could not deny it.

"What is this!?!?" Takeo cried. "Unbind me!!!"

"Keep those two hotheads apart, if not they will bang heads." Jung said. "Raizen, let the woman go and assist Daichi."

Raizen glanced at his Master and nodded. He put his foot away from Snow and went to his Sword Brother Daichi to assist him. Frostbite was no longer pinned down to the ground, odd with her situation, the enemy had released her just like that.

"Now Frostbite, before you have any ideas, I recommend you to come here without any resistance. I don't want any extra effort if you don't mind."

Frostbite looked at Jung and was surprised with the statement. "If you say so." Frostbite got up and picked up her pistol. She reloaded it just in case and put it at her holster before approaching to Jung.

Jung went to Takeo and told Nobu to raised Takeo to his feet. He confronted Takeo with a stern face. "Do you have an explanation for what had happened?"

"I was about to win Master, had you not ordered it to stop, you would see The Outlaw in defeat." Takeo told.

"About to win does not mean you have won. What I saw was two delinquents fighting it out of anger for each other, not honourable warriors." Jung lectured. "I cannot judge your enemy, I could only judge my students Takeo. After seeing that fight, The Outlaw had the upper hand. Once we return home, you will cut five trees with dull swords and give the wood to the poor. Do you understand?"

Takeo growled but soon understood of the lesson given. "Yes, Master."

Daichi was with his brother and had to be carried by Raizen. With Daichi leaning at Raizen shoulder, at the middle ground between conscious and unconscious, he could barely stand in front of his master. But they still stood in front of their Master regardless.

"Raizen, what is your explanation?" Again, Jung had a stern face.

"We had underestimated our enemy and had given less effort, Master." Raizen spoke with a bowed head.

"And yet Daichi had been defeated by an outnumbered woman. Be it man or woman, a committed enemy is still an enemy. You may have won. But not in a way that I find suitable. When we reach home, you two shall fight each other for days straight until one of you can barely stand. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good, you will carry Daichi until he can stand for himself." Jung turned towards Graves. "As for you…"

"I ain't your puppet to begin with." Graves growled. "So don't you give me any lecture Jung."

Jung looked at Sosuke. "Release him."

Sosuke nodded. With quick hand signs; Graves was no longer bound by any jutsu. The Outlaw looked at his hand and grunted as he turned to Jung. Sosuke joined back to his Master and Snow joined with Graves. She gave Graves his shotgun and Graves thanked her. The two Contractors then looked at The Ionian and his students, wondering why they stopped.

"It's already 20 minutes pass midnight." Jung looked at his pocket watch and put it back to his pocket. "My contract with Walker ends yesterday at 11:59P.M. Thus making you two no longer my enemies. My duty to protect and serve Mr Walker is no longer valid. I would like to say that it was an honour to have confront you in the days before."

Jung bowed down quarter of way and his students followed willingly with the exception of Takeo. He was stubborn but his elder Sword Brother Nobu held his head and forced him to bow down. As The Ionians return straight, Jung then told his students, except the eldest Sosuke, to go to the elevator at the back. Graves gritted his teeth. He reloaded one round and pumps his shotgun. Snow put her hand on his shoulder, looking at him at the eyes and shook her head. The Outlaw kept his gun lowered. For now…

"You planned it all." Snow narrowed her eyes. "You expect us to come here right?"

"And why do you say that?" Jung spoke.

"This." Snow presented the lockpick.

"Ah yes, I presume that's the reason how you got out."

"You put the pieces inside the bread."

"Well maybe I wanted for you to choke on it?"

"And your student there left the weapon storage open to make us easier to get in."

"Did you now Sosuke?" Jung looked at Sosuke.

"My mistake, obviously." Sosuke shrugged.

"My students tend to make mistakes; it's a way of learning." Jung told.

"But you vouched us and prevented Walker killing us instantly at the dinner table. You cannot deny that." Snow pointed at Jung. "You vouched us, gave a lockpick and let the weapon storage open. That's three things in a row and I'm sure that's no coincidence. So what's the catch?"

"The catch? I may have made a mistake and you capitalize it." Jung look at Graves. "Or maybe I saw a potential in you two that I cannot let die away. I am a teacher to begin with. Who knows?

Graves spit at the ground; wanting to show obvious discontent.

"Whatever it is, what lies ahead is something that you seek and truly unexpected for the average man." Jung looked at the door. "I have been working with for almost half a year; to this day I don't know what the man wanted from it. May your mind be clear as the waters of Ionia, Malcolm Graves and Amanda Snow."

Jung turned around and went to the elevator with Sosuke. His mentees patiently waited their Master on the elevator. He and Sosuke arrived to the elevator and before the door shut, they tipped their head at Graves and Snow. The elevator door went shut and it went up just as it was intended to. Graves and Snow looked at it as it goes up then finally looking at each other.

"Why you haven't told me about Jung?" Graves asked.

"Oh, I forgot." She said simply.

"Come on." Graves reloaded his shotgun until full. "We got a mansion to bring down.

"You really hate him." Snow sneered.

"Shut up."

"Well you hate him for a reason of course." Snow shrugged. "You hate him because he's right."

"Let's go Snow." Graves growled away.

"You know what, you're cute when your angry." Snow mocked.

"Shut up."


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The two doors slowly opened and white light blinded their eyes. Raising their hands to shield their eyes; they marched forward regardless. As they vision started to enhance and the light slowly weakens, the contents inside the doors revealed. A clean floor with a group of people wearing lab coats. Graves could not believe what he was seeing. He closed his eyes and shook his head, only to open his eyes and see it was real.

"What the fuck?" Snow was shocked. "Scientists? Graves you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Graves did not answer; he continued on observing the whole place.

White themed lab. The ceiling was high. Only one floor.. A lot of light bulbs that was similar to the ones in a hospital. Couldn't tell the time. More than ten scientists working on something. A lot of pods that was connected and stacked on top of each other; couldn't see the insides, the water was opaque. The pods were like an egg with top and bottom made out of steel and glass at the middle so one could see in the contents.

Graves looked up and the five structures still there. It was still made of wood; means the plan made was still relevant. But Graves wondered, he looked at all the pods and it was all connected to the centre wooden structure. One thing he could not dismiss, the sound of water. There was some sort of waterfall at the lab. Looking around the lab, there were no signs of water flowing at the place. Graves was confused like Snow, that confusion made him paralyze of action.

"Hey Outlaw!" Snow pushed Graves shoulder. "You still here?"

Graves nodded.

"What should we do now?"

"Stick with the original plan. As for the scientists, I'll deal with them all." Graves pumped his shotgun. "Well you're not wrong about your gut Snow."

They went their separate ways. Frostbite made sure the TNT sat neatly with her and will not fall away during the climb. Her rifle being put at her back, Snow went on to climb on the uneven rock and started wall climbing to the wooden structure.

Graves approached to the centre of the floor where the many scientists doing their work. They had not noticed the two mercenaries entering the lab. They were too busy writing, discussing, documenting and observing the many pods. One scientist felt that someone was approaching him; he glanced to see who it was, only to receive a strong punch to the face. The scientist moaned in pain, thus alerting the other scientist towards Graves.

Graves shoots at one of the many lights; creating a spark that shocked everyone at the floor. They screamed and covered their faces in fear sparks entering their eyes. Graves grab hold at the scientist that he had punched and dragged him.

"Everybody! Every single soul in the floor, get the fuck down!" Graves shouted. "I say it once and I expect you geniuses to listen. SO GET THE FUCK DOWN!"

All the scientist cowered in fear and obeyed willingly. They throw away all the science apparatus, papers and others, fearing to be killed. Men and women, went down to their knees and had their hands raised.

Graves threw the scientist that he was dragging and pointed at him. "All of you, herd on that man in one minute. If you move slowly, you get a bullet to the head. Now go!"

They quickly started to move towards the man. It was a very familiar situation, it was similar to a hostage situation during one of his heists. Graves observed each and every single person that he could and made sure his shotgun was ready to shoot. He was not giving any chance to anyone.

Snow was on the wooden structure, overlooking at the whole situation. She shook her head and cast a big smile, she was seeing Graves at work. She went on to put the TNT on the wooden structure and burned the oiled string with a matchstick. It lit up and at a very slow rate, burning the string. The wooden structure was interconnected with each other and had the middle wooden structure as the center of the whole structure. Snow need not to jump or scaled the walls, she simply need to crawl and set up the bombs one structure to another.

"I ain't whispering and I ain't mumbling. I'm telling you clearly and slowly." Graves spoke loudly. "I got no reason to shoot so don't give me any. Put your hands up and put them at the back of your head."

The scientists huddle up and kneel down to the ground with their hands on their head. Graves saw a woman that intentionally slowed her pace and attempt to find an escape route. Graves did not waste any time and hit the woman at her back and pointed at the collapsed man that he punched.

"What did I say!?!" Graves shouted at the woman; she fled towards her peers and having regrets. "I don't care if you're a man or a woman or both, I'll shoot anyone that deserves to be shot."

Graves looked at the potential hostages and counted the scientists. A total of thirteen. He recounted and reconfirm that all his hostage was thirteen. All of the hostages whispered and panic, Graves shot one light source and they all shut their mouth. Not long, Frostbite arrived to the scene. From above and fall gracefully to the ground on her two feet. She stood beside Graves and see the hostages that Graves had gotten.

"How many?" Asked Snow.

"Thirteen." Graves looked at Snow. "You finished?"

"Yup, tuck it in nicely so that it won't be that easy to find it. Now I just want to see what the hell is going on with these things."

"We should get out and let the explosives do the job."

"I put four months and invest some money in this. I'm going to find out what is this lab doing underground." Snow looked among the scientists and saw a person of interest. "You there? Get up."

A middle aged man was chosen, his peers at his side looked at him and told him to get up. The middle aged man anxiously got up.

"You seem to be a guy that know things." Snow said. "Show me the place where you keep the files and documents."

"We don't have files, we just have computers…." The man stammered.

"Well, do yourself a favour and show me the computer, if not, there should be a bullet inside your head somewhere." Snow held her sniper rifle. "Don't just stand there, move your ass!"

The middle aged man went on fleeing to a direction while Snow followed him behind. Graves did not agree with her decision but decided to let it be. He felt something might come out of Snow curiosity but also some trouble.

They entered a room that had an iron door as an entrance. The door had buttons with numbers on it and with quick input, the male scientist unlocks the door. Snow never seen such thing and wondered what would Walker hide behind an iron door.

"What's your name?" Snow asked.

"Liam." He answered.

"Okay Liam, show me the super confidentials. Anything about Walker, his affiliates, background, places, positions and business portfolios. Discard the others."

"Okay" Liam moved a bit quicker.

Entering the room, it was well conditioned and breezy. The sounds of fans constantly spinning and wheezing, doing something that Snow could not make out of it. And at the centre of the room was a computer that was as tall as Snow herself. There was a big screen made out of glass and showing a few numbers and documents. Liam went on to the computer and started to use the keyboard.

Click clack, the keyboard tack. Things started to appear on screen. Information was there and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Words that was no longer on paper. It was certainly something that she has never seen before. It was the future that she was seeing in the present.

"A computer eh?" Snow looked around the room. "What is this thing?"

"An information compiler that store information in digital form." Liam was busy typing.

Blocks of computers were scattered around the room. Wires interconnected to each blocks that had a radius of an arm. Having weird lights that made had some kind of function. It was all alien to her. The word digital was also alien to her. A loud sound was heard at the corner; she looked and discover a machine churning out loads of papers with letter already printed. It was faster than any printing press that she had known.

"Here you go Miss, all of the confidential papers printed out for you." Liam raised his hand up. "Am I through?"

"Yes, you are." Snow took her sniper rifle and hit Liam's head, sending him unconscious. "Now it's time to know."

...

Graves looked at the hostages and glanced at the room that Snow went in. It has been more than five minutes and she didn't come out yet. Graves patience was reflected by the constant tapping of his feet; fleeting. Time was ticking and a second pass can't be afforded with another second.

"If you dare attempt to run for your life," Graves warned to the hostage. "Made sure you're quicker than a bullet."

Graves turned towards the room and called Frostbite a few times. No answers whatsoever. Graves made his pace quicker while calling Frostbite few times. Still no answers. Not long, he arrived to the room with his weapon raised. He saw the woman reading the papers that scatter across the table that was near to her.

Graves sighed and lowered his weapon. "What the hell you doing Frostbite?"

"Uncovering." Snow put away one paper and took another.

Graves saw the downed scientist then focused to the big machine at the center of the room. "What the hell happened here Frostbite? You said that you need a few minutes, your way out of time Frostbite."

"Hey Outlaw, I think you wanna take a look at this." Snow looked at Graves seriously.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Graves walked towards Snow and stood beside her. He was amazed by the amount of papers that scattered around the table; it was a mess.

"What is this Frostbite?" Graves asked.

"The jackpot about J .J .Walker." Snow said. "Everything that you need to know about Walker, written on paper."

Snow put the paper at her hands down and started to pick a few papers among the messy pile. She looked at Graves and gave the papers to him. Five papers total; all had words printed. Graves was surprised and took his time on taking the papers offered. After the time taken, Graves took the papers and read the first paragraph of each paper.

"Letters from a lot of people?" Graves questioned.

"Not just normal people, they're one of the most notable people around the world." Snow explained. "Hermann Gach, Chairman of Gach Banking. Li Tse Tung, one of the Lords of Ionia. Jarvan II, The Previous Demacian King. Gangplank, The Current Dictator of Bilgewater. Swain, One of the Grand General of Noxus."

"Gangplank? I know that guy." Graves mentioned.

"These letters are not just letter of hellos, these are award letters. Letters that businessman give to one another to do and confirm a deal." Snow continues on to read more papers.

"So contracts to make it simple."

"Correct. And what type of guy that deal with these types of guys. That deal with notable people with power and influence."

"Whoa… so J.J. Walker is among these powerful people." Graves was dumbfounded with the revelation.

Graves read the papers, delving deeper into the contents. The letter with Li Tse Tung was a deal regarding on sending iron powder to a certain company. The letter with Gangplank was a deal concerning protecting supply shipments of a certain shipment company vessels. The letter with Swain was providing steel shipments to the Noxus government on a war called The Ridge Confrontation. Jarvan II also had a deal with Walker regarding research and development on Demacian Steel, the jewel of the crown for Demacia's war domination. Finally, Hermann Gach, was the moderator on making sure the payment process of the deals had no problems at all.

The size of the deals were jaw dropping, the measurement were by the tonnes, requiring dozens of elephants to transport stated by the many letters. The time of procurement was also not far; some of these deals were made just a few months ago. With all the deals came one similar thing, the sign of J.J.Walker. Being signed in golden ink; it differentiates between the real ones and the fakes. There were still many deals scattered at the table, these certainly among the hundreds if not thousands deals that Walker had made.

"Looks like we just poke the hornet's nest." Graves mumbled.

"Oh you just scrape the surface Outlaw." Snow started to read out a few papers in hand. "The letter that is given is confirmation portion ownership of Gach Banking. The ownership has been confirmed and ratified to be 15% and it must be said that you are among the executive chiefs.

She put the paper away and read another.

"Thank you very much for the purchase of 30% ownership Iron Wind Shipping, truly you have made the best choice.

She read another. "50% ownership of Viktor Machination Enterprise. 45% ownership of Nick Refineries Limited. 90% ownership of Future Investment and Co. 10% ownership of Hextech. And I could go on and on Outlaw. Do you know where I'm going with this?"

"So he's an industrialist…." Graves said it with a heavy tone. "Probably one of the richest people in the entire world…"

"Read some more papers and help me to find out more about Walker."

Graves nodded and goes to the table to read more. Graves put away the paper in hand and took a few dozens of paper that he sees to be important. He read it briefly and reads the other ones. Then another one and another one and another one. All of the papers were proof of deals, that was variety deals but Graves saw a pattern in the deals.

"Walker is in the metal business." Graves looked at Snow. "Every deal he made has some kind of connection metal. He transports it, refine it, sell it, research it and all manners of things regarding about metals. That's how he got rich, every government, tribe, building and person need metals in their lifetime.

Graves picked a few papers and checked it briskly. "Kiliii Metals, Zhang Weapons and Manufacture, Suarez Pistols, Royale Eating Utensils and many more. All of them Walker owns majority stock and all of them had some kind of connection with metal."

"But that doesn't explain the whole lab underground mansion thing." Snow said. "There should be something in this heap of papers that explains…."

Snow silence caught Graves's attention; he looked at the woman and waited for a response. "Frostbite?"

"I found it." Snow answered and showed the paper that she was reading. "A full report on The Bio-Metal Project."

"Say again?"

"I'm reading it, wait a second will you." Snow said while her eyes tracing left to right.

"Well you better be quick with that, 'cause time ain't something that we got so much."

"So that means…" Snow went to choose another paper that somehow connected to the previous one. "Okay…"

Graves sighed and shook his head, there's nothing he could do but wait to hear the explanation. He glanced at the exit and was shocked at the hostage current activity; some of them were attempting to escape. Graves turned his body and sprinted outside.

"What the hell you doing!" Graves shouted.

The hostages heard the bearded man loud heavy voice and cower in a faster pace to the exit. Graves shoot the ceiling as a warning shot. A few scientists stopped fleeing while some were still running for their lives. Graves shook his head and aimed at the four fleeing hostages. He pulled the trigger and one of them got hit. He screamed and trembled to the ground.

"Stop!" Graves warned, yet they still ran.

Graves pumped his shotgun and aimed, shooting his shotgun afterwards. Another scientist fall down, shrapnel holes at the back but didn't scream. Graves had to shoot the other two and the two fell to the ground bleeding. It was not something that Graves enjoys but this was a necessary thing to do on his part. He sprinted towards the down scientists to check and confirm.

He arrived to the scene and already the victims lay on a puddle of blood. Some still gurgled as death slowly took their soul. While other already dead silence. Just by looking, Graves knew what their condition was and there was nothing he could do. Graves shook his head and reloaded his shotgun. Four dead and four wasted bullets, not something he enjoys.

The remaining hostages look at their dead colleague; they couldn't believe what had happened. The female hostages started to cry while the male mumbled their regrets. Graves went to the ones that attempted escape and kicked them as hard as he could. He didn't want to kill them but someone needs to be beaten.

"What did I fucking say!?!" Graves kicked again and pointed the victims to go back to his still living colleagues. "Remember your families! Remember your friends! Nobody needs to die unless they want to! You all are smart so don't make stupid choices!"

Graves saw Snow at the edge of his peripheral vision. He looked at her and found that she was observing a certain pod. The surprises kept on coming, Snow shoot a few bullets at the pods and destroying the glass pod. The contents went out and water started to flow to the ground. Other than opaque water being the pod contents, a body was hidden inside as it laid waste to the ground. Graves quickly checked to see what was going on.

He arrived to the scene and looked down just like Snow did. "What the fuck is this…?"

"I don't know how to explain…" Snow exclaimed.

The body laid at the ground naked with his back facing up; it was certainly dead as it was not moving or breathing. To say it was human, Graves couldn't say it was because its body has been changed or modified. Graves couldn't make of what he was seeing, it was disgusting and cruel.

The corpse had it legs changed, from the belly button down, it was all metal. Metal limbs, metal thighs, metal shins and metal feet. It had wires jutting out of the metal replacement limbs, so to call, and inserted back to the spine of the corpse. Snow wanted to puke seeing such creation but held herself for doing so. Graves needed answers and so he referred to Snow.

"Care to explain?" Graves said in disgust.

"Look at that face, does it look familiar?" Snow shook her head trying to regain control of herself.

Graves observed. "Yeah…. Have I seen this guy before?"

"It's one of the Falconeers that we fought last week, the captain that almost killed you."

"Huh? What?!?!" Graves looked at Snow in shock and she was right, Graves recognized the face.

"They tinker with his body and doing it for something…. that I don't want to know." Snow looked around at the many pods at the lab. "Somewhere in these many eggs, Helen should be in it and some of my contracts before…."

"So does that mean that there's a pod with our name with it?"

"I'll tell you, after reading the papers…" Snow looked at Graves seriously. "Walker is a guy that almost owns half of all metal business in the world. He decided to spend his money on paying Contractors all across the world to kill themselves, the one that wins he gave real money. But the ones who died, their bodies were taken away."

"What?"

"The bodies are collected by another group called The Cleaners, another company that Walker owns, once the fighting is finished, they'll be on site and pick the loser. The bodies then sent here to be researched and modified by the scientist here in the lab. Walker calls it The Bio-Metal Project. It's bizarre as hell but the papers said that the technology that Walker is using were hundreds of years more advanced than the ones at Piltover and Zaun combined."

"I thought Piltover was the most modern of them all."

"And you're right about that." Snow nodded. "Walker invest millions of Gold covering up this thing for years, the earliest papers I found was thirty years ago where he started to make research on animal modifications. It was all a scam Graves, can't you see. Once you're in the game, you may win and get a few bucks out of it. But eventually you will be killed by some up and coming Contractor who is fresh in the game."

"So that means, had both of us died at Zaun where we met the first time, our bodies will be here." Graves look at the many pods and shivered with the thought of being among the dead.

"And it doesn't end there, he knows everything. He knows about you, he knows about me, he knows about everyone." Snow gave a paper to Graves. "I didn't read it but it's about you Graves."

Graves was shocked and quickly took the paper. He read everything written at the paper and was disturbed to see that it was right. All of it factual, none of it was fictional. The paper also contains information about him that he himself doesn't know.

Graves crumpled the paper and threw it away far. "He knows my parents? I have parents?"

"He knows about me too, he knows about my family that I haven't talked to anyone. There's a stack of papers about the people that he had employed for The Bio-Metal Project and it's by the thousands. J. J. Walker is a rich man that people don't know; he's the fucking boss of all bosses, the puppeteer that holds the strings. He has every connection in the whole world."

"Now calm do-"

"He knows every king, queen, lord and dictator and he held them by the balls. He knows about you, your family, your family's friends, their friends families and cousins. How? Because he practically employs and work with everybody! He's the devil in the details"

"Snow, listen to-"

"And he's fucking making research on something about metal humans that is just out of this world. I don't know what the point of this is but there should be a reason behind this. Maybe he wants to rule the world or something but I don't know!"

"Snow!" Graves shouted and approached her with his hand on her shoulder. "You're panicking."

"Look at the papers Graves." Snow was distressed and sweating at the same time. "If they know about our close family, that means he can kill them."

"It doesn't matter what the papers said. Get your grips on the gun." Graves looked straight to her eye. "Things are already being done. Snow, calm down."

Snow sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. It was the first time that she was panicking; the situation was too much that even the cool headed Frostbite was shivering. The Outlaw realized that the situation was heavier than he thought it would, seeing the woman starting to break. To be honest to himself, Graves was also stressed but didn't want to show.

Graves patted her back softly. "Look, we need to get out of here. We got twenty minute tops before all hell broke loose."

"But that doesn't explain a thing about the whole lab."

"Oh you do you require a personal explanation Miss Snow?" A foreign voice said.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Initiate lockdown and gather all the scientists in the computer room." Walker ordered to Salazar.

"Yes sir." Salazar nodded and part ways from his boss.

Walker and Salazar just entered the lab and heard the conversation that Graves and Snow was having. It was close to one in the morning and Walker felt the need to go down and checked the underground lab. Walking with the cane at his right hand, Walker passed the three dead scientists and shook his head out of disappointment. He glared at the two mercenaries, as much as he wanted them dead, he cannot deny that he was impressed.

"You know, to visit my lab at this very time and see three of my scientists dead are not good for the eyes to see." Walker commented.

Walker was wearing the same suit that he wore at the dinner a few days ago. Graves remember it clearly since he was the closest one to attempt on killing him. He failed at the attempt but hadn't he failed, Graves won't find out the underground lab and scientists. Graves growled and pumped his shotgun. A bullet casing exited the barrel and he aimed at Walker, the temptation to kill the old man was harder than the temptation to fuck.

"Calm down Graves!" Snow pushed his shotgun down.

"No you stand back Snow!" Graves shoved Snow away and persist to aim his shotgun. "I'm going to kill him after what he did to me back at the dinner."

"And what do you gain Mr Graves? Shooting me would give you what?" Walker told.

"Satisfaction. Total satisfaction." Graves said.

Walker raised his two hands. "I'm unarmed that means I'm good as dead. Would you kindly spare an old man time to talk?"

Snow pulled Graves shoulder and took his attention. "Please Graves, listen to me. I want to know what is happening, give me some time to ask a few questions and I'll help you shoot the man to pieces. Just a few questions, that's it."

Graves took a moment to absorb what she had said. With the pleading face of Snow, Graves felt the inclination to submit. He already disagrees with her many times before and certainly that has led to bigger problems. Graves released a heavy breath and moved away his finger from the trigger. He was still aiming his shotgun for good measure but he signalled her to proceed questioning.

"Okay Walker." Snow looked at the old man. "You bought a few seconds from us."

"I guarantee that your investment shall be a good one." Walker put his hands down and tapped his cane a few times. "So Ms Snow, you can proceed with the questions."

"What the hell are you doing with The Bio-Metal Project? What is The Bio-Metal Project to begin with?!?"

"Isn't it not obvious Ms Snow, the proof is right in front of you and yet you still question." Walker stride slowly but surely towards them; one step at a time. "I infuse the good things about mankind with metal. Metal limbs, metal organs and sorts. It is a simple concept, yes but executing it requires a lot of faults during the process."

"What I see is an abomination."

"I never said that the project is perfect, as of now a few new approaches need to be implemented." Walker stopped and looked at the half human corpse. "This is a long term project; long term projects like this requires a huge amount of patience."

"You're obsessed with metal, why put it at humans like us, specifically Contractors?" Snow frowned in confusion.

"I assume that you know my companies?" Walker looked at Snow.

Amanda Snow nodded seriously.

Walker sneered and a smiled formed at his old face, it looked like it's been a long time that he didn't smiled. His face was always serious from the outset but Snow made the impossible possible. Walker coughed to adjust his throat and look at his surrounding that was his underground lair. He was thinking what to say to Amanda Snow, acknowledging that she was worth the conversation.

"Metal, so simple yet so complex, we have yet to discover the full potential of it." Walker looked at two young Contractors. "I cannot deny that I have an unhealthy obsession with it, I owe it to my luxurious life. My first deal was selling my sword to a friend of mine during a battle with Jarvan the First. I was fourteen at the time and Demacia was at its infancy, I survived The Six Year War and decided to make a business with swords.

Graves and Snow listened to Walker very seriously, he was a good speaker. So good, Graves lowered his shotgun and give attention.

"Jarvan the First died and his son took his place. Like his father, he wanted to wage war with Noxus and who do you think supply the arms? It was me and I was just 24 at the time. What do you do when you are rich at the age of 26? You have all the money for seven generations, you can have all the women that you desire and you can buy anything you want with just a letter to the bank. You get more money and become richer, of course.

"Then I diversify into many other things, buildings, ships, home utensils and others. I invest in more companies, I lose and gain some. I started to supply other countries such as Noxus and Zaun, soon the whole world needed my services. You see, I don't need kingdoms or lands, the kingdoms and lands need me. If there was a war, I'll supply both sides. If a government wanted to make an infrastructure, send me a letter and invoice and the service shall come. Every day, every night, as long as the sun keeps rising and falling, somewhere, one of my companies is making profits. Right now, giving this profitless speech, I'm making thousands of gold that even the banks don't know where to put.

"I'm no child of God, nor a prophet, nor a chosen one, neither an angel. I started with nothing but dirt in my pockets and now I hold half of all fortune in the world. But if someone seemed to be a person I don't like, doesn't matter a lowly slave or a highly king." Walker smiled. "I can simply hire someone to hire someone to hire someone to hire someone to kill you. Nobody would know and nobody would care. Am I a god? Certainly no, but I'm closest than anyone to it."

"You have everything so what's the point of making this?" Graves asked.

"Good question." Walker was impressed with Graves. "I've seen a lot of things during my lifetime. Participated enough wars to see a river of blood and live long enough to have the wisdom of a scholar. Mankind is pathetic, pathetically weak. They only desire to fill their belly and relieve the urge between their legs. Just like any animal. The only redeeming thing about them is their consciousness of patterns, other than that is just pathetic selfish needs.

"I've seen enough powerful people making war and use other people's suffering for a profit. I admit; I'm one of them." Walker shrugged. "I'm at my twilight years, so why not I use my power to improve mankind, taking the best out of it and find some formulas in it. I have no wife, no child or family. The moment I die, my power will no longer be there, simply vanish.

Walker was silent for a moment. The last line he said was sad but inevitable.

"Mankind is meant to hunt and take risks, not to simply live and be comfortable." Walker turned back to the young Contractors. "The group that hunt has the best gene, proven by years of research and data compiling. They improve their brain activity, making faster cognitive important decision and have more precise motor coordination. Thus making Contractors the best testing group to improve mankind, with the fact I can pay them, it is an opportunity that I cannot refuse."

"So you pay them all to kill themselves to harvest their organs? To use them like parts of a machine?" Snow was shocked with such discovery.

"Contractors die for the money, I considered it philanthropy."

"You psychopath!" Snow shouted. "Then what if the last one survived? You're gonna kill him too?"

"Its natural selection accelerated. Once we have the last surviving Contractor, we will test him with our Bio-Metal Project. I predict that it would be better. Far better. "

Graves moved his finger to the trigger and quickly aimed to the old man. He pulled and pumped three times and the shots were fired. Walker smiled; Salazar arrived just in time to shield him from the bullets. Salazar trembled and hit the ground. Moments later, he got up on his two feet and groan in pain. He swept the dust off his shirt and cracked his neck. He looked at his boss and seeing that he was okay was a good sight.

"You okay Sir?" Salazar asked.

"Fine like always." Walker face turned serious.

Three shot directly received, Salazar stood tall without any problem. Snow and Graves were speechless about what had happened. Salazar should be down and dead.

"I present you Salazar, or should I say Project Salazar." Walker announced. "A loyal soldier to the Noxus army, he was left for dead when he lost his legs and arms. With The Bio-Metal Project, he's like any man that you see in the world. You can't expect God to do all the work, so I do His work and introduce the evolution of man to the world one day. God created man with soil, I perfected it with Metal."

Salazar gave a devilish smile and tore his shirt apart, revealing his half naked body that was metal. Having strips of white lines that symbolize his veins, he showed off his muscles upgrades to the two shocked Contractors. He flexed his muscles ready for the fight ahead.

"You know, Sir Walker here is a good man." Salazar said to Snow and Graves. "You should join him rather than fight him. But looking at the drama here, guess the joining phase just went shut."

Graves and Snow looked at each other, they knew what was coming and it wasn't going to be easy. Graves reloaded his shotgun and Snow reloaded her pistol. Together they aimed at Walker and Salazar; they were ready for the conflict ahead.

"So now you know Frostbite." Graves said to his friend. "Satisfied?"

"I didn't know what to expect honestly." Snow shrugged. "But now, I got more reason to kill this old son of a gun. So what's the plan?"

"Give or take, we only got fifteen minutes before the whole place bury us. Make it quick or make it under."

"Fifteen minutes?" Snow cocked her pistol. "More than enough."

Walker patted the back of Salazar and walked towards the computer room. "Finish what they started Salazar."

"It'd be my pleasure Sir." Salazar took out a luminescent sword and shield that was compacted from a small package. He was like a knight without armour and a modern spin to the traditional knight weapons.

"Well, what are we doing here?" Salazar taunted. "Let's fight!"


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Don't bring a knife to a gun fight. That was the old saying. Though it is apparent that gun would always win if there were such an improbable fight, the fight between Salazar against The Outlaw and Frostbite made such statements rather questionable. It was a sword and shield versus two guns to be precise, though a few things were different, it was practically the same. Like any rule, it only applies on certain parameters. Salazar, or rather PROJECT Salazar, was not the one that was struggling. In fact, it was the duo that was struggling to kill the man in pure combat.

Project Salazar had no fear; he advanced ruthlessly towards his two enemies. His body was metal, his weapons were deadly, and that was more than enough for a soldier to deliver its purpose. Salazar had experience at his side, he was from Noxus and Noxians were born to be warriors. Graves shoots his shotgun mid distance, but the quick reflexes of PROJECT Salazar lifted his shield and repelled the bullets. Oh how he remembered the first time he fought, it was fifteen years ago but it felt like yesterday. The battle was baptised by fire, the weak had died while the strong remains. He was certainly among the strong.

"Come on, I'm too lazy to tie my hands to my back." Salazar advanced towards Graves and shoved him with his shield. "I'm giving all the chances."

The Outlaw was pumping his shotgun at the time; he couldn't do anything but endure the pain. Graves was pushed back, lost his balance and rolled to the ground. Frostbite run around the back and took aim behind Salazar with her pistol. In four and a half seconds, she used all the seven rounds that her pistol could provide and immediately changed the magazine. Salazar received the bullets at his back and groaned in frustration. Despite his metal body, his senses were still human.

Salazar turned his body to six o'clock and with the momentum build, threw his shield at Frostbite. Frostbite saw the shield coming at a quarter bullet speed and quickly fall down to her back. Her eyes caught the shield passing; the distance was a metre away but felt the wind pass through her face. The shield hit the wall and creating a loud sound. Frostbite looked at his enemy where she last saw him but he was gone. She then looked up and saw Salazar up in the air. He had jumped high and lunged towards Frostbite with his sword leading. Frostbite rolled to the side and evaded Salazar again. The Noxian stabbed the ground and just missed a few metres from the intended target.

Salazar grunted loudly, struggling to pull his sword from the ground. He looked at Frostbite that was beside him and had seen each other eye to eye. With her pistol hand raised, Frostbite aimed at Salazar forehead and stunned the man for a few seconds. Salazar didn't know what to do but just stood still. Frostbite smile wide as her finger was on the trigger.

"Bye bye motherfucker!" Frostbite said.

She pulled the trigger. The hammer moved. The pistol slider slide backed. But the only thing that came out was the high pitched sound of disappointment. Click, the pistol made. It reminded her that she forgot to reload.

"Ah shit!" Frostbite cursed.

Salazar was lucky and he took the opportunity to grab Frostbite by the neck. Snow whimpered and gripped the man's hand. With just one hand, Salazar lifted Frostbite high. Snow tried everything that she could, kick the man, hitting the hand with empty pistol. But his grip on her neck was so strong that all attempts seemed useless. Salazar wanted to end it quick and snapped her neck but Graves's intervention prevented him to do so. Shotgun pellets was received at the back again and Salazar glanced behind to see where it came from. The Outlaw charged towards Salazar and head butted him as much force that he could exert.

Their heads came into contact. It was dizzying for both the attacker and also the receiver end. Salazar grips on Snow's neck lessened and she managed to escape. Salazar fall down to one knee and shook his head. His vision and balance were at the poorest for a slight moment. Graves stood tall in front of Salazar, proving that he was tougher than him. But his nose was broken, proven by the blood slowly dripping from his nose. Despite him being the only one that stood, Graves was also dizzied.

Frostbite made a quick decision and used a smoke bomb that she acquired from the armoury. A cloud of smoke formed and Frostbite pulled The Outlaw away from the smoke. It was a tactical retreat and a must one. The two need to take their time on how to approach the problem and also recuperate.

…..

Silently observed, in a safe room from the battle, was Walker with his cane. The battle was interesting, people that were good in their craft and applying it was a good sight to see. The flow of battle was marvellous. Stakes were high. What more to make the battle more enjoyable. Aside from the constant chatter made by the scientists, things were comfortable for the old man in his sixties.

"I finally understand why Jung vouched them." Walker said to himself, impressed with Graves and Snow physical performance.

The two Contractors were surprising individuals. They were the only two in the world to know about his Contracts. They only two that came to meet him face to face. Walker had put them into his jail beneath the mansion and yet they manage to escape. The two managed to come so far and discovered who he was, his companies and The Bio-Metal PROJECT. Walker would be lying to himself if he were to say that he was not surprised. In Runeterra, it holds many wondrous things and Walker has seen it all. These two Contractors managed to surprise the old soul inside of him. It wasn't a coincidence; Walker was starting to accept that the two mercenaries was the best mercenaries that the world could offer.

To the fighters, it was a simple battle of survival. But to Walker, it was a test for all the years that he committed on The Bio-Metal PROJECT. More than thirty years of research, time that could not be gained back. Money that was invested must have unimaginably cost so much with regards to inflation. This was the proving ground of his PROJECT. If it succeeded, than his dream of a world that was modern, incomprehensible to the common Runeterran man, shall be within his grasp. PROJECT Salazar would be the answer to it all. His vision was decided on this very moment.

…..

Snow and Graves stood side by side again. At the other end was Salazar that was still in the cloud of smoke. Snow looked at Graves and it seemed he had returned to a better state. Not like moments ago.

"Your nose is bleeding Graves." Snow told.

"I know Snow." Graves wiped it off. "Head butting him is not the best decision but it was worth it."

"He's quick, he's strong and he's under control despite fighting the both of us. Any ideas?"

"How much time do we have left?"

"I don't know, I lost count when we start fighting."

"That's dangerous." Graves looked to the wooden structures. "We don't know how long time has passed since we're so busy fighting."

"We do know this." Snow reloaded her pistol. "Salazar is not invincible. He can take a shot and sure can endure it, but I think enough bullets and the guy will go down."

"You're right about that Snow." Graves nodded. "You still have the spare bomb right?"

"I certainly do."

"Then I think you understand where I'm going with this?" Graves looked at Snow.

"Smithereens?" Snow asked.

"If the bomb doesn't kill him, I don't know what will." Graves pumped his shotgun.

Graves lead the charge. Snow was surprised with sudden advancement but followed him from behind.

The smoke dissipated and Salazar stood there, picking up his shield and cracked his neck. Graves was coming towards him with his shotgun raised. He knew what to do and raised his shield. The Outlaw shot the shield and Salazar was taken aback but did not take any damage. Graves went on the offensive again and moved closer to shoot the shield again. Salazar held his ground despite the firepower he endured. Salazar wanted Graves to come closer and so that he could finish Graves with just one slash. Graves pumped his shotgun and prepared to shoot again.

Salazar made a decision to advance and go in the offensive. He extended his sword and attempted to stab Graves at the stomach. The Outlaw dashed to the side and evades the attack. Salazar realized that behind Graves was Frostbite lining up the shot. She aimed her pistol precisely at Salazar's head and took the chance to kill him. The man used his modified body and moved just a few centimetres to let the bullets scratched his cheek. Blood started to spurt out of the cuts just a bit but Salazar had more things to worry about than small cuts.

Graves was still at near proximity of Salazar. It was quicker for him to attack with his shotgun rather than shoot it. So he did; with a swing of the shotgun, he precisely hit the butt of it at Salazar's face. The victim had to take a few steps back to maintain his balance. Then Salazar quickly answered it with a slash of his sword. Graves blocked the attack with the shotgun. Salazar moved his knee quick and kicked Graves's testicles. The Outlaw eyes widen and his mouth opened but no scream came with it. He kneeled to the ground and put one hand on his damaged private parts. Salazar could understand the pain but did not care as he smacked Graves with his shield. Graves was down to the ground again, hitting face first.

Frostbite came when things were happening. She sprinted and gave a strong kick to Salazar. He did not raise his shield quick enough as Snow was quicker. Her kick connected to his chest and Salazar fell to the ground. Snow saw that her opponent was down and shot his body until the pistol was empty. Salazar took the shots to the chest and groaned in pain. He countered the attack by rolling to his left, leaving his weapon and shield behind, and gave a quick uppercut to Snow. She didn't expect Salazar to stand up so quick and received the punch to the jaw. The force pushed Snow back and she attempted to maintain her balance, she failed and landed on her bottom a few metres away.

The Noxian closed the gap, gave Snow's face his shin and downed her again. The back head of Frostbite's hit the ground, so powerful that it made a sound. Graves entered the fray and stabbed the back of Salazar. Salazar looked behind and made a counter attack. A spinning back hand that connected to Graves face, hit the man so hard that the blood at his nose starting to flow out. Salazar continued his attack, jabs and hooks to make sure Graves suffer. Graves received all the attack and attempted to block but the fists came at an inhuman speed. Snow got up to her foot and took out her knife. Seeing that Salazar was occupied beating Graves, Snow went on and stabbed his back.

Salazar felt the blade sink into his metal flesh. He turned to his back and grabbed Snow by the neck. With one hand, he threw Snow at Graves. The Outlaw was still dizzy after the flurry of attacks and was not prepared for the incoming Frostbite. Snow landed on Graves and both rolled to the ground because of the throwing power of Salazar. Salazar had a wide smile on his face. He was supposed to kill them as quickly as he could, but quick things have no fun in it. Salazar was an amputee once and Walker had given all his arms and legs back, having the fight gave him an adrenaline rush that he longed.

"God, you're heavy Snow." Graves lay beside Snow, exhausted by the fight.

"Tell that to your mother…" Snow panted for her life, she was out of pace. "Come on get up big guy."

"Ladies first." Graves moaned as he touched his stomach.

"Come on, can't beat one man?" Salazar taunted.

Snow got up first, felt all the aches at her body and don't know if she can continue any longer. She aided Graves to get up on his feet, holding him by the arm with her two hands. Graves nose was bleeding like there was no tomorrow. He attempted to wipe the blood but accidentally smeared the blood across his face.

"Giving up you two?" Salazar cracked his neck, ready for the next part of the battle.

"I don't think we have a choice?" Snow said.

Salazar laughed. "You're one funny woman."

Snow took out her weapons, a pistol at her hand and a Shuriman ceramic bomb at the other.

"You really think that your weapons can kill me? How many times you need to try so you can finally learn? I'm the future that Sir Walker set upon." Salazar spanned his arms to show his glory.

"Yeah yeah, we get it." Snow was tired of listening.

Graves growled and wanted to give another go but Snow's hand to his shoulder stopped him.

"You know Salazar, I gotta ask you one thing." Snow took a deep breath. "With all the upgrades you got, saying you're the future and all, can your hand reach your back?"

"Huh?" Salazar was surprised.

PROJECT Salazar looked behind and saw the two knives that had stabbed to his back. One of the knives had a small bag hanging. Graves realized that it was the spare bomb that hung on the knife; Snow was certainly a sneaky sniper. Salazar tried to reach the bag but he could not, his hands had limited reach.

"Bye bye motherfucker." Snow said.

Frostbite threw the Shuriman ceramic bomb at Salazar. The Noxian saw the bomb coming and prepared to catch it. The bomb was at the right distance, far enough so that Salazar couldn't reach it but close enough so that it would be effective. Snow shot the bomb, exploding in front Salazar and triggered the explosion for the bomb at Salazar's back. The result was an explosion; big and strong enough to produce gusts of wind. Snow and Graves shielded their eyes with their mid arm.

Salazar was no more. When the dust settled, the only thing that was left was marks of the explosion.

 **Heyo, Author here.**

 **We have reached Chapter 30 and I cannot believe it myself. Thank you very much guys for the followers, you truly are the reason why I write this story. I can't say enough gratitude to all of you who patiently waited for updates. There is still some chapters incoming, so don't forget to follow! let's embark this adventure together to the very end.**

 **P.S Don't be shy to leave a review, an opinion or two is not that hard guys. Hehehe XD**

 **Love you all. C'ya Mates_**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Impressive, very impressive." Walker tapped his cane twice.

Walker saw PROJECT Salazar disintegrated by the explosion. He got his answer, in a rather explosive way. The reaction he gave? Just a sigh. The scientists in the room panicked, the two mercenaries will surely kill them. The place had been locked down and there was no way to escape. Salazar was a strong man, the first person to succeed and survived the process of research and development. And even such background, it didn't make the man invincible. Not even close to invincible. The scientists looked to their employer and he stood still. His face was like stone, expressionless.

Walker was in a deep state of mind, the thing that happened was not the end for his Bio-Metal PROJECT endeavour. The industrialist concluded that it was just the beginning of the journey. Be it he may be old and millions of gold have been invested, the man was undeterred. When he started the project thirty years ago, there were no guarantees to begin with, so why should he be angered or saddened. That was the mind-set that made him the man of riches, the mindset of looking at it outside the box and never accept no for an answer. It had carried Walker thick and thin and never once it let him down.

Malcolm Graves and Amanda Snow stood still awe on their achievement. To which Walker agreed they should. PROJECT Salazar has given them their money's worth of effort. And now, moments later they should be on their way to kill him next, a fate that he does not want to happen.

"Ready my suit." Walker said to the scientist near him.

"But Sir, we have not tested it to the fullest." She argued.

"The two Contractors are worth the test." Walker turned back and started walking. "Plus I own the suit, not you."

The order made the scientist run amok to work. The remaining able scientist started to go to the computer consoles, doing sophisticated things with it. Walker walked to a specific part of the computer room, there was a wall designated with a sign. HIGH CONCENTRATION OF RADIATION, it wrote. Despite the warning, Walker had no fear. To him, the only thing there was to fear was unfulfilled potential. The wall started to move and revealed the contents behind the bland painted panel. A metal suit that had all the traits that was similar to Salazar in design with a gold lining across the body.

"PROJECT AZAZEL." Walker marvelled at the metal suit. "You shall be the prophet of my dream."

Walker gave his cane to the scientist that stood by his side all the time. He stood still and waited for the scientists do their job. Four scientists surrounded Walker; they then took the metal suit and installed it to Walker. First, two scientists held the chest plate and put it on Walker chest. His age may be a factor but the old man was strong enough to lift it. Second, another two scientists installed the back plate and it automatically sewn together with the chest plate like a magnet. Then came the arm and lower body parts, after that the boots. All fit and wore seamlessly without any problem or mechanical issues.

All of it specifically for Walker and the gold line on the metal suit started to glow. Walker started to move his body and stretched his fingers, having a good feel with the suit. The scientists in the room had their jaw open wide; they cannot believe the result of the work. Walker started to walk, PROJECT AZAZEL made him feel weightless. He felt as if his youth had returned back and far beyond it. Walker walked to the wall near him and punched it. The wall cracked and he barely used all his strength to his punch. With little effort, he produced a good amount of force. The result of Rune infused metal at its finest.

"Sir Walker, I must inform you that PROJECT AZAZEL requires precise control from the pilot." The scientist walked to Walker.

"Yes yes, you can lecture me at another time Professor." Walker was irritated but kept his patience high. "I was the one that took the rune from The Rune Mage; I know what I'm doing."

A scientist came to Walker and held the last piece of PROJECT AZAZEL, the helmet. Walker grabbed the helmet, wiped the imperfections of dust and finally wore it. Like a white knight wearing new armour, he felt a sense of honour and power to it. It fit him nicely and covered his head wholly; a glass part of the helmet provides his eyes the vision that he needed. With the last part assembled, PROJECT AZAZEL glowed more intense and ready for any conflict. Be it a mere man or powerful mythical beings.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The dust settled, PROJECT Salazar dead, Graves and Snow stood still and catches their breath. A battle that was long and fatigue inducing, Graves and Snow stood side by side not knowing what to do next. Snow looked at Graves then looked back at the explosion. Graves looked at Snow then looked back at the explosion. Adrenaline slowly faded and the pain started to seep in. Graves touched his nose with his fingers and feel the thick red substance. The injury was serious; it was still bleeding and has no intention on stopping. Snow has her sight blurred a bit, she was kicked and had her head hit the floor.

The Outlaw was getting doubts on how he would make it alive. The injuries were the least thing to worry even though it was painful. Graves lost count on how much time that he and Snow has left before the bombs do their work. Graves looked at the exit and saw it was still locked, he turned to see the computer room and the scientists were still there. Maybe the smart bunch could open the entrance but Graves wondered how much time it would take to open it. After that, they need to get out and the time that would take was something that needed to take into account. A lot of things were happening in the mind of Malcolm Graves, he doesn't know what he should do.

Walker exited the computer room; donned the metal armour called PROJECT AZAZEL. Graves muscles tensed, his tired face turned serious instantly. The armour was never before seen, Graves was paid to kill soldiers and none of them had the armour like Walker. Carbon black with golden line that gives it a beautiful touch, yet the elegance also incorporates a deadly aura. Walker was a harmless old man, now he was a beast walking with deadly intent. Every step that Walker took, the hairs at Graves's neck straighten. The strength was nerve racking just by looking at the armour.

"I say congratulations to all of you, you have proved me wrong." Walker's voice was slightly muffled by the helmet.

Graves and Snow stood ready, busy filling their guns.

Walker stopped and put his hands behind his back. "PROJECT Salazar has failed. The commitments with it too; though I feel there is nothing to worry about as my vision has become clearer. The failure of PROJECT Salazar is the beginning to real progress. The next chapter will begin with you two. I'm giving you all an offer. Join me on my Bio-Metal endeavour Malcolm Graves and Amanda Snow. With the two of you at my helm, my dream of a better metal race shall form into fruition."

Graves did not expect such offer to be made.

"Jung was correct on vouching you two; you are the centerpiece of my unsolved puzzle. Amanda Snow, your wit in battle is the best I have seen. Malcolm Graves, your resilience in battle is on par with PROJECT Salazar despite you are still human. Both of you are still young, both of you have untapped mysteries that genetic can tell us. Join me, for the sake of our species."

"You're crazy!" Graves shouted.

"Yes I am." Walker's voice was monotonous, yet it had deep impact and meaning. "No sane man would embark on the ventures that I commit; that's why I'm the most powerful man alive! Join me; I urge you, join me. Work with me, be the forefront of the future that I set upon humanity. You will be better than you ever could be, just like Salazar. You will live longer, stronger and smarter than the average human being. I can give everything that you want in the world; I have all connections in my palm. Take my offer."

Walker extended one arm and shown an open palm.

"And if the answer is still no?" Graves asked.

Walker fisted his hand. "Your fine genetics can be attained even when you're dead."

Graves grinds his teeth, a sweat fall down from his forehead, he was panicking in silence.

 _We ain't gonna make it, if we fight the old man, we'll be buried with him. But if we don't, then we can't get out and have a chance to make it out alive. Come on Graves, think!_

The train of thought suddenly broken by the hand on his shoulder; Graves looked at the hand then turned to the face of Amanda Snow. She was not stressed; rather she was calmed and has a slight smile formed at her lips. Graves was surprised that she was not worrying the situation like him.

"You know you look uglier when you make that face." She poked.

His eyes widen. "What?"

"You're overthinking Graves. Loosen your shoulders for once, hard as cement by now." Snow pinched Graves's shoulder.

J. J. Walker watched the two discussed. He was an honourable man and does not attack until combat was agreed between the two sides. He understood the stakes were high for the two youthful Contractors; his business ventures were similar to it. Factors must be taken so that a decision can be made, plus he has all the time that he needs. The old man put his hands behind his back again with a relaxed posture.

"There ain't much time Snow, can't you see?" Graves expressed his worries. "I'm sorry but we ain't getting this out of alive."

"We can't get out of this alive but that doesn't mean one of us can't make it." Snow reasoned.

Confused, Graves blinks his eyes multiple times. "What do you mean?!?!"

"The computer room, there's a red button that I think the emergency button. If one of us distracts Walker, there's enough time to push the button, get to the elevator and make a run for it."

"But who's gonn-"

"I'll be the one." Snow looked straight to Graves's soul. "I'll give you enough time for you to get out and bail. I can't beat him but I'm sure I can distract him."

"Why?"

"I got my reasons."

Graves didn't know what to make of what he was hearing.

"It was nice to know and work with you Graves." Snow started to walk away. "I'm going to give you the chance, so be ready to take it."

Graves stood still and watched Snow moving away from him and closer to Walker. The old man saw her and waited for a response.

"About the offer Walker…" Snow stopped midway. "How about no with a bullet?" Snow raised her pistol.

Walker sighed. "A foolish choice, I assume that applies to your comrade?"

"Go Graves!" Snow shouted.

Graves blinked and followed her orders. He sprinted to the computer room leaving Walker and Snow alone for the conflict.

"Letting the other to escape?" Walker stood ready. "Your altruistic values is to be admired Ms Snow."

"Hah! Better one alive than both of us dead." Snow said.

"A rational thinker you are." Walker commenced the battle with his advance. "I'll kill him later."

From walking slowly turning into a jog, Walker held his fist behind. Snow stood in the same place and started to shoot at the incoming enemy. The bullets hit the Rune infused armour; unfortunately it was ineffective as no damage was done. Just sparks and sounds of ricochets. Walker was at a good distance, he hopped and gave the punch with the fist that was held behind. The fist was quick but Snow proved to be quicker as she managed to dodge the punch. Snow used her pistol to hit Walker to the head having in close proximity to him. It landed but as she expected it had no effect.

Walker pulled his arm and made the attempt to give his back elbow to Frostbite face. Snow dodged again by going low. She pushed herself from the ground and back flipped to gain some space. While making the manoeuvre, she shot Walker a few times. Again, it was ineffective as expected. Walker was all out on the offensive and charged towards the woman like a hulking beast. His leg has a better reach and so Walker kicked her stomach and it landed. Frostbite crossed her arms together and blocked the kick before it landed. She was pushed back and slides a few metres back. The kick hurt her arms and she looked up to see Walker coming with another offensive. Snow made a desperate move used the smoke bomb at her disposal. She threw it to the ground and a cloud of smoke was created. So big that Snow and Walker were inside of it.

Meanwhile, Graves barged into the computer room. The scientists inside duck for cover knowing that the man was aggressive. Graves did not have time to hit anybody, time was ticking. The Outlaw took one scientist grab him by the collar.

"How do you open the main entrance?!?!" Graves shouted.

"The red button over there is the emergency shut off." The scientist pointed.

Graves looked to the direction that was shown and saw the button under a glass casing. Graves released the man from his grip and then quickly went to the said button. He crushed the glass casing with the butt of the shotgun and slams the button. A siren started buzzing and the mechanisms started moving. Graves looked at the huge entrance and it slowly opened. Graves exited the room and moved towards the exit. The giant entrance opened but suddenly it was jammed, luckily it was opened just enough that a person can walk through.

While he was running, Graves could see Snow and Walker fighting at the edge of his vision. He turned his head to see and the confrontation was to expect from Snow. Quick agility to stay alive and attack when there was an opening. Walker was not to be dismissed; maybe his armour gave him a huge advantage but one needs to remember that he was an old man in his sixties. Armour may protect the wearer body but the weight was also taxing for the body. For Walker to do it and fight was no small feat. Seeing the stance that Walker used and the punches that he sent, he was like an old fighter getting the rust off his muscles. The way that the old man fought was just like any Demacian soldier would, his way was rather primitive compared to the modern ones seen.

Graves focused on Snow before he passed through the huge stone entrance.

Graves exited the lab and looked forward for his escape. There was no turning back, he need to bail with all the time that he has. Each second that Snow provided, Graves needed to spend it wisely. There it was the elevator with its two doors open. Graves could feel the fresh air that he so long hadn't felt. He just needs to enter the elevator, push the button and go up. An explosion erupted and the ground shaken. Graves stopped running and stood still. It was Snow and her Shuriman ceramic bombs. Graves wanted to glance back to see but halfway he could not dare to look.

His mind started to imagine how desperate Snow was with fighting Walker. Graves shook his head and reminded himself that Snow had paved the way for him to live another day. He convinced himself that it was her last will. He took the first step to escape then start running to the elevator .As The Outlaw remembered, the distance between the stone entrance and the elevator was not far, yet it felt it was farther than before. His heart felt an ache leaving behind Snow but he must advance and escape. Seconds stretched into minutes, minutes felt like hours. Graves hoped that this would end quick and hoped to forget this experience.

 _Come on, just a little bit more…_

There was no better time to make a hard decision; he has already made a decision, so why should he doubt. The ache in his heart was more painful than any punch or bullet that Graves endured, he felt it impossible to wear off. As a wanted man, he was familiar with necessary retreat but he felt like he was a coward to leave Snow behind. Again, he closed his eyes and shook his head to forget about the thoughts. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was in front of the elevator and his body stopped automatically. Graves took a deep breath. He wanted to glance behind to see how Snow was but again he could not stomach to see.

With a discontent heart, Graves forced himself to enter the elevator. He was breathing heavy but kept a cool head and looked at the elevator control. There were two buttons and a lever. The two buttons were up and down and the lever controlled the two doors to open or to close. Graves pushed up and pulled down the lever. The mechanical parts sounded and the doors slowly closed. Graves looked down at the rugged floor and did not want to look up. The ache would worsen if he was to do so.

"Agh!!" Snow screamed.

"Snow!" Graves called.

He finally looked up and wanted to see but it was too late as the door finally closed. The noise of battle was replaced with silence. The only thing that he saw was the reflection of his face on the two stainless steel door. Graves saw his worried face and he was shocked with the expression that he had made. Graves shook his head slowly and calm down. He panted heavily and leaned against the wall while covering his eyes with his arm. The silence of the elevator did not help; it amplified the voice of doubt. Logic tells him to flee and live but his feelings told him to stay.

The only thing in his mind was focused on Snow. Like any person that was to pass away, one would certainly remember the deeds that have been done. Graves remembered the good things about Amanda Snow. Despite her constant cussing, there were many good that she had in her. She was cool-headed in almost any situations, doesn't matter whether it involved her life or just a mere chat, she was cool just like her name. She was friendly and always had something to say, some of it were light but truthful when it mattered. Graves remembered the many times he had done bad things towards her. The betrayal, the accusation and the unkind words that he spat to her, Graves remembered each wrongful deed he did to her. There, her character really showed. She persists on to believe his potential and endured, not only she was patient but she was also forgiving. It made Graves chest was more painful than ever.

The elevator stopped and the bell rang. Graves moved his face away from the wall and proceed to the lever. He pushed it back up and the door opened. The passage to freedom was metres away through another bland metal door. With a heavy heart, Graves started walking towards the exit and remembered the sacrifice that Amanda Snow had made.

 _Thank…you… Snow… I'll remember you for this…._


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Snow saw Graves departed from the underground lab and to the elevator. The scene made her smirk and shook her head. She focused back on the old Demacian who wore his Rune infused armour. The name of it made her wonder how much that Walker had spent on making it. Currently, the two halted their fight and strategize in their head. Frostbite looked at her situation in all perspectives. Physical, mental and emotional. From that way, she could make a plan on how to manoeuvre herself in a better position rather than striking like a berserker

Physically, she was still stable and has one fight in her. A few bruises here and there, it was annoying as the pain was still being felt. Though during a battle, the pain is constantly phased by the brain as it has matters more important to handle. Mentally she was still sane; her vision was a bit blurry, possible concussion from the previous battle. As a result, she's light headed and motor movements has a slight delay. It was worrying but Frostbite thought that if she were to predict the movements beforehand, then the delay has no effect. Emotionally, she was sad and tired. Months have been put and this was the end of her life, to die under a mansion that has metal humans. She had not expected her end to be as such but one thing for certain, she has no regrets. Amanda Snow decided long ago that she wanted to kill J. J. Walker and her objective shall be fulfilled. The thought that Walker will die numbed the sadness, so motivating that it manage to make a smile at her face.

Snow looked up and turned to the wooden structures. "They should explode any minute now, no longer than seven minutes." She said to herself.

Snow looked at Walker who was experiencing some fatigue; she could see the uneasy pose. "Walker might have godlike armour at his disposal but he's still an old man. So that for one give some hope, I can gas him out."

Frostbite checked the pistol at hand, full and loaded. A number of grenades were still available, smoke grenade and Shuriman ceramic grenade. Though bullets might ineffective proven by the encounter happened moments ago, if she were to aim at the head, it can distract Walker for a split second. In a fight like this, everything that she could get was something to be grateful, as small as it was. All things were took account for, Frostbite was prepared to fight again with mentality of steel.

"Keep up the pace, be consistent and gas him out for seven minutes. Looks like retirement came early, that's great." Frostbite breathed. "Sucks to be me. You can do this, Frostbite. Seven minutes that's all it takes."

Frostbite advances, Walker prepared for another conflict. She jumped and gave a kick to Walker's chest. He didn't budge but she did. Like a wall, Snow kick pushed herself away from Walker. The man launched a counterattack and made a quick skip towards her. Frostbite prepared for the worst and predicts any attack that was incoming. A left jab she guessed and Walker extended his left fist. Frostbite prepared to dodge as she moved to the right. Under the helmet Walker smiled. He pulled his left fist as it was just a bluff. His right hand was ready all along and it was opened, it hit Snow's cheeks and she was pushed away.

"Ahh!" Snow moaned, it was simply a slap but still painful.

Walker grabbed hold of Snow's neck but she shoved it away and moved back. She raised her pistol and shot Walker's head, two times she pulled the trigger and two times it hit. The bullets ricochet and Walker launched a quick right hook. Snow crouched down and moved behind Walker. Snow aimed her pistol again and this time pulled the trigger three times to the back of the head. Walker felt the shots and turned his body to confront Snow again. While turning, he prepared his right hand to inflict damage. Snow received Walker's back hand and turned her body to make sure the hit not so effective. A less effective but a hit nevertheless.

Walker did not want to kill Frostbite. The process of extracting from the dead was more taxing for his time and resources comparative to the living. His aim was to subdue and not to kill. They were many ways to do so and a lot of opening that he could capitalize. But his age started to show as he was not quick enough to take advantage. Walker grabbed hold of Snow's arm then pulled her up and threw it into the air. Before she knew it, she was mid-air and on her way to the ground. She landed on the ground and rolled away to safety.

"Why fight Ms Snow?" Walker moved forward. "You know your bullets won't be effective."

"I got no breath to spare on talking." Snow stood up.

Snow took a smoke grenade and smashed it beneath her feet. Cloud of smoke was formed and she was inside it. Walker walked inside the smoke and tried to find her. Walker was shot in many directions in a paused time phase. One minute he was shot in the leg, then two minutes after a shot was felt to the shoulder on another direction. Walker looked left and right to see where Snow was. He stood still and took all the shots. He remembers the shots and made a prediction of where she could be. After multiple ineffective shots received, Walker moved in a certain direction and raised his leg for a kick. The kick landed on the left kidney of Frostbite, she groaned in pain and put her hand on to it. She knew that it was not going to heal but it was a natural reaction to do so.

"Fuck!" She cursed.

She wanted to move away but she tripped on her legs and fall down. The pain of the kidney was too much to bear that she was paralysed on decision making. Breathing heavy and sweating like having a shower, Snow grinded her teeth and moaned in pain. She glanced up and saw the man hulking towards her. Walker stood in front of her and did not do anything. She looked down and shook her head. The sweat dripped to the ground from the tip of her nose. She leaned on the other hand that was still holding her pistol, it was shaking in agony.

"Stop, you are smart enough to know that your effort leads to nothing." Walker said.

Snow kept her mouth shut.

Walker moved his hand and gave an open one. "Take my hand and join me."

Snow showed her defiance by reaching a grenade and threw it at Walker face. Snow rolled away no matter how painful it was. The grenade hits and Walker turned his face away as the explosion erupts. He was breathing gunpowder and coughed as chemicals disturbed his lungs. He was angry as his offer was declined; he glared at Snow who was limping away with her back. Snow put her pistol back and used her sniper rifle. She pulled open the chamber and checked the ammunition, it was full and ready.

"How stubborn can you be!" Walker was infuriated.

Walker stomped to Snow. She aimed her sniper rifle and pulled the trigger. The gunshot was loud as the calibre was big. It hit the helmet and Walker felt the force with his head slightly turned. No damage was inflicted. Snow pulled the chamber open and let the bullet exit then closed the chamber shut. She shoots and repeated the process multiple times. A total of nine shots and successive hits, Walker felt every bullet vibrating his helmet and sore his neck. He moved quick and grabbed Snow by the leg. He pulled her closer and punched the damage kidney with his left fist three times. Snow cursed all the bad words that she knew; a few tears started to flow out from her eyes. Walker lifted her up by the neck. He spoke with a rough tone that suggests he was suppressing his anger.

"You listen to me woman…" Walker growled to her ear. "I've had it with your misdemeanours and I guarantee that things will get worse for you after this."

Snow spitted at Walker's face. The old man let her go, letting the woman to land on her knees. He wore off the cowl that Snow wore and held her by the hair.

"Take my offer and I will reward you more than any person can in this entire world." Walker offered his other hand. "Last chance."

Snow's eyes were closed, she was struggling to maintain her consciousness. Walker shook her head twice and woke her up again. She slowly opened her eyes then closed it again. Walker waited for a response. Then he heard something. He looked down and saw Snow gingerly reloading her sniper rifle one bullet at a time with all the strength that she had left. Walker was amazed with the amount determination that Frostbite had. By now, they would usually accept his offer and go on with life. This woman was certainly different than the norm.

"I admire your determination." Walker sighed. "But you have made your decision and leave me no alternatives."

Walker's opened hand then turned to a fist. He raised it high then punched her face. She frowned but made no noise about it. Walker shook his head in disgust but raised his fist again. She was punched to the nose and things were numb to her by now. Walker raised his fist again, not one of the proudest moments in his life but he was willing to do what was necessary. Walker landed the fist on Snow's face, a stronger punch that the ones before, the sniper rifle was dropped to the ground, and Frostbite was knocked out cold. Walker, who was holding her by the hair, pushed her away and released his grip. Her body lay on the ground, no longer shuddering in pain.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Frostbite was down and did not move, Walker looked at the body one last time. He had a liking towards the white haired woman, he wanted her to join him but it seemed the deal was never close on closing. Walker turned back and walked to the computer room. He will tell his workers to salvage what was left of Amanda Snow. Her DNA, physical and mental traits, the complex biological aspects that only a biologist can identify and take advantage. Walker never considered himself to be smart but he has the money to employ the smartest people around Runeterra.

As he arrived to the computer room, the entire surviving scientist and got up from their chairs. They looked at their employer then stared at him for a long moment. Walker stood still and answered their stares with a serious glare under his helmet. One of the scientists started to clap her hands then others followed. The clapping turned to applause then overwhelming joy. They were safe and no longer be threatened by a small group of Contractors. Walker did not silenced them, he let the employees continued the applause. Soon Walker joined his employees; this was not his effort alone. He simply paid them all while they worked hours on end. The scientists were no cheap workers, Walker given them many bonuses when achieved certain milestones. This one was no different, PROJECT AZAZEL was successful and they certainly expecting some bonuses.

"Thank you." Walker stopped the applause immediately when he felt it was enough. "PROJECT AZAZEL is a success."

The scientists applauded again.

"There is a lot of work needs to be done and positions to be filled." Walker glanced at the dead bodies that were covered with white cloth then continued his talk. "Today we learned many things, PROJECT Salazar died and a few of your colleagues too, but a giant leap requires a hard landing. You expect no less from me on the rewards so I expect no less from you on performing. Continue working and make mankind better"

The scientists applauded again and looked at each other that were still alive. Some of them were sad as their close friends were dead but Walker was rich and he said he covered everything. Nevertheless, it was still a happy atmosphere as PROJECT AZAZEL was successful and they should be happy on something. It was a long road ahead and optimism was the best mentality to have.

Walker removed his helmet from his head and breathed in the fresh air conditioned oxygen. His face was unscathed and undamaged, despite being hit with a grenade directly to his face. The most senior scientist came to Walker side and waited for further orders.

"How was it Sir?" Asked the scientist. "Are you satisfied?"

"Armand, the fact that an old man in his sixties survived a grenade to his face is something to be marvelled." Walker commented. He looked at the helmet that was at his hands and pondered its magnificence. "It seems the years of Rune RD proved to be fruitful."

"So it seems Sir, we are elated with the result."

"Don't be too elated, there is still a lot of work needs to be done." Walker passed his helmet to Armand. "Complacency is not profitable."

Armand held the helmet and gave a piece of paper to Walker. "That is certainly true Sir Walker."

"So tell me about the results of PROJECT AZAZEL." Walker read the report paper then walked around the computer room.

Armand followed him beside. "The Rune contents are still at a constant, the metal managed to hold the Rune magic very well. Are you feeling any different Sir after wearing the suit?"

"I feel powerful; the armour is giving me more energy than I could ever have during my youth." Walker passed the paper to a scientist nearby. "Any explanation?"

"What we understand is that the radiation from the armour is the cause of the increase in strength. We don't know understand it fully but like any radiation, we need to treat it carefully. We don't know the long term effects on the human body so more research needs to be done."

"Tell me how much you need and I'll give you the things. As long as we know more about it, I can give millions." Walker stopped and looked at Armand. "Can you do it?"

"Yes, give us the resources and I will find the workforces." Armand nodded. "Sir, what are we going to do with the woman outside?"

"She's not dead but she's dying. Tell one of your scientists to take care of her. You all are smart so I expect you to make sure she is alive. She's special so I want to take the special out of her."

"And how about the male one?"

"The world is small if you have everyone in your pocket; it's only a matter of time I get him."

Walker glanced outside to see the exit that was the last time that he saw Graves. He was disappointed that he couldn't finish Snow quickly; there was a chance for him to catch Graves if he did. Then he saw someone. Walker couldn't see the person properly but he stood between the two huge doors. Walker squinted his eyes to see it properly and clearly. To his shock, it was Malcolm Graves. They gazes finally met but it were fleeting. Graves's lifted up a rocket launcher and aimed it at the computer room. Closing one eye and look at the sight with the other, Graves pulled the trigger and the rocket propelled outside the barrel. Walker wanted to react but the rocket was too quick before he could do something. The rocket went inside the room and in half a second, the room exploded into flames.

The Outlaw felt the force of the explosion despite him being far. Seeing the destruction that he made, Graves was satisfied with the work and threw away the rocket launcher. Graves returned back armed to the teeth, he bought a rocket launcher, a grenade launcher at his back, a shotgun and a knife to fight with Walker. All of it was gained by the armoury at the mansion. But it seemed that the rocket launcher was enough to kill the old man. No one can survive such explosions; the fire was still blazing even after a few moments.

Graves searched around the lab to find Snow; he saw her lying not far from the computer room. His face turned shocked and he quickly sprinted towards his comrade. Despite carrying heavy weapons, Graves was quick on arriving to Frostbite. He kneeled down beside her and turned her body so she would face him. Graves looked at her chest and it was moving, he held her head and lifted it from the ground. He shook her head and hoped that she woke up but she did not. Graves hit her cheeks softly, he called her name and slowly but surely she reacted. Her eyes opened just for a moment then closed back. Graves was relieved, she was still alive. Graves took her arm and put it behind his neck, then held her by the back and also the legs.

"Stay with me Snow, we getting out of here." Graves lifted her.

"Why you came back….?" She weakly mumbled, she did not expect him to come back.

"I made a pinky swear, you remember. To stick with you and die with you if needed." Graves walked in a faster pace. "You forced me to do it."

Snow could not believe what she heard; she expected that was the last thing he said from a man like him. Her whole body was in pain; her left kidney was failing and breathing short and quick. But hearing what Graves said made her smile, though as faint as faint could be; it was still a smile. Snow grunted as she moved just an inch, the pain was getting unbearable. Graves looked at Snow and he knows that he was losing her.

"Stay with me Frosty, we're almost there." Graves said worryingly.

The elevator was in front and Graves went inside. He put down Frostbite as gentle as he could on the ground but even though he tried his best, Snow moaned in pain. Graves pushed the button and pulled the lever. He turned to her and looked at her, she was still smiling. Graves shook his head and smirked, she was still fighting to live. Graves lifted her up and waited for the elevator to reach the top.

"You stupid Bilgeboy…" Snow said faintly. "We won't make it…."

"You know me Snow; I'ma stubborn bastard and I'm gonna prove you wrong." Graves said.

* * *

The whole place was burning, he could feel the heat eating his skin and there was nothing he could do. Everything was dark for him; the last thing he remembered was a rocket flying straight towards him. Then everything went blank. He could hear the fire crackling just beside his ear, the smell of burnt corpse and plastic were putrid and the temperature was rising into unbearable degrees. Walker shot his eyes opened and realized that he was breathing smoke. He coughed heavily and looked at his surroundings, an inferno in a room. He was pinned down by Armand, his most senior scientist, or what's left of him.

J.J. Walker moved the corpse away and sat up. He gritted his teeth as his ears rang so violently. Possible brain damage and highly possible permanent deafness. PROJECT AZAZEL did it's job to protect his body but his face was the victim of the explosion. A long cut on his right cheek, from the nostrils of his nose to his right ear. Fortunately the ear was not involved on the cut injury. Desperateness was an effective painkiller as he did not feel all the injuries inflicted, his only focus was escape. He slowly got up to his feet and started to move towards the exit. While on his way, he saw his helmet and picked it up.

All the scientists were dead, no screams of suffering could be heard, just the sound of fire eating what it could. The only thing that Walker could see was red, some blue on the burning computers, but mostly red. Faces were indistinguishable, body parts were left and right and some bodies were gushing out of blood to the floor like tap water. By far, it was one of the worst scenes that Walker has seen in his lifetime in terms of loss in investments. The exit was not far, he could not withstand the heat anymore, Walker jumped out of the door and saved himself from the fire. He fell down to the ground and hit his face to the floor. Coughing fumes of smoke from his lungs; desperate for oxygen.

Breathing heavily, it was a pleasure to have fresh air entering his lungs. Walker looked in front and found that Graves was fleeing away towards the exit with Snow. He coughed a few more times and attempted to push himself up. Walker kneeled and wore his helmet; he was not keen on giving up. Graves and Snow will pay for what he was experiencing. He looked back and saw the computer room still burning furiously. There was nothing he could do but walk away from it.

He stood up; wobbling left and right but Walker forced himself to balance. He took his first step and it took more effort that he could ever think off. Then came the second step, the third and the fourth. One step at a time, the old man in his sixties advanced without any doubt. From footsteps to limply moving; Walker built up his energy as more oxygen entered his lungs. He finally walked then slowly it became a jog. Just like his advancement pace, his spirit to kill the two young Contractors built up too. Under the helmet, Walker was still stoic as he was thinking how to kill Graves barehanded with the suit in hand. He could visualise the image in his mind and he could feel his fisticufs contact to Graves face.

He arrived to the exit and just saw the elevator closing. Graves didn't see Walker just exited the lab. It was good and Walker wanted to make a surprise offensive. Walker sprinted towards the elevator as less sound that he could produce. The elevator got up and the steel cables started to pull the elevator up. Walker jumped to the elevator steel cable and ascended up the elevator without Graves knowing. He looked up as the elevator was a few metres away. The serious expression showed how committed he was to kill the two younglings.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The elevator stopped and Graves pulled the lever to open the doors. As soon as there was enough space big enough for him, Graves slid through with Snow at his arms. There was a metal door that would lead to the hallways and it was just a few metres away. Graves made sure his walk was quick and tried to make as little vibrations. Each abrupt movement cause pain towards Snow, Graves need to be careful with her. She may be strong but she was hurt badly. Arrived to the metal door, suddenly he stopped moving.

Malcolm looked back at the elevator and his eyes squinted. He heard some noises from the elevator, sounds of metal hitting metal. A fist suddenly punched through the elevator floor. Graves was shocked and his heart beating fast. The hand gripped the floor and tore it down as if the metal floor was nothing but a sheet of paper. Graves slowly took a few steps back, wanting to flee but at the same time wanting to see what it was. The hand continued to tear the floor apart and finally a big hole was made. Graves stopped and waited for the thing below to emerge. The hand pulled itself up and revealed Walker in state of the art armour.

Walker looked at his surrounding trying to find Malcolm Graves. He found The Outlaw at the metal door. Their eyes met and they stood still. Walker realized that Graves was armed to the teeth and prepared for the conflict. He was holding his downed friend Snow at his arms, still having hope on her to survive. Walker smirked under his helmet, just like Snow, Graves was going to get a beating. This time he won't hold back and there were no deals that he was going to offer. Not after what he had done, not after killing all the staff.

Graves made the first move and ran away to the hallways. The metal door open and closes as The Outlaw ran for his life.

Walker moved towards the metal door and pulled the door out of its hinges with just one hand. Showing his immense strength amplified by PROJECT AZAZEL. Even though the door was made out of metal, the old man held the door like it was just like a piece of plywood. He threw the door away and created a loud sound, then proceeds to chase Graves and his fallen comrade. First he walked in a stable pace but it slowly increased in speed. Graves distance was gaining, the big figure slowly turned small as he ran across the hallway. In no time, Walker started to run and started gaining speed.

Graves looked back and saw the old man running like an athlete. It was a shocking scene; he was getting closer by the moment. Graves was not a runner; he was more to a lifter seeing his robust build and muscles. His stamina was not the best and it was starting to show its disadvantages. He was breathing heavy and heavier, his thighs were getting sore and the sweat started to emerge. In the desperate moment, Graves was thinking of strategy to face Walker. He saw a path that lead to the right, so he took it.

Walker saw The Outlaw went to the right and he was prepared to make a sidestepped so that he would catch the distance even more. Then to Walker surprised, Graves emerged back to the hallway alone. No longer carrying Snow in his arms, just him and holding a weapon. Walker continued his sprint and prepared his hand to punch at the bearded man. Graves stood his ground and waited for Walker to come closer. Walker did not know what his enemy was going to do next but his Rune armour was made to handle anything.

Walker pulled his right hand and prepared for a punch. The distance was right; he leaped and moved towards Graves. The next second, a cloud of smoke erupted at Graves. He was hidden inside and Walker could no longer see the man. Walker was already mid-air and there was nothing to stop him. Walker continued his punch and anticipates Graves to receive it. But to his shocking discovery, he missed and merely punching air. Inside the smoke, Graves crouched down and saw Walker flying on top of him just centimetres away. Walker flown away farther and further, nothing was stopping him and he had to wait for gravity to pull him down.

A few seconds later, gravity pulled him down and Walker grabbed hold the carpet stop him from sliding away from Graves. The smoke also dissipated, revealing the man hiding inside of it. Walker finally stopped and the distance was far. Walker realized that the weapon that Graves hold was bigger than the one that he saw last time. It was a grenade launcher that could hold ten grenades. Graves pumped the grenade launcher and a grenade entered the chamber. Walker finally realized that Graves attached a bomb at his stomach. Graves pulled the trigger and the grenade landed on Walker stomach. Resulting a destructive explosion.

Metal shrapnel spread all across the place, Walker was pushed away and rolled around the halls. The explosion did not damage the armour or Walker, but the forces were so strong that it pushed him away. Walker lay on his back and watched at the ceiling, dumbfounded with the situation. He breathed heavily and slowly got back up to his knees. His body was still intact, no damage internally and externally. But his body ached as he was pushed and rolled around like a ragdoll. He checked PROJECT AZAZEL and no damage were inflicted. When he stood up, he looked back at Graves and he was no longer there.

"Come at me you old bastard!" Graves called and it echoed around the hallway. "Come and catch me!"

Walker did not waste his time and listened to the taunts. He quickly gained his pace and sprint towards the direction of Graves's last sighting. He went to the left and entered another hallway. This time it had doors that lead to other places and unique rooms. While he was running, he didn't blink even once, no small details will he miss. Then he saw Graves at the end of the hallway, just like before, waiting for Walker to come closer. Graves raised his grenade launcher and aimed at Walker again. Snow was nowhere to be seen. It might be an insignificant detail but it could be useful.

Graves pumped the grenade launcher again, pulling the trigger and let the grenade do the job. The first shot was on his way to Walker. The man deflected the grenade with a chop using his left hand. The grenade exploded behind his back but his pursuit continued. Graves pumped again and pulled the trigger. Walker caught the grenade and crushed it before it exploded. When Graves wanted to launch a third attack, Walker was already closed enough to make his assault. Like before, he leaped and prepared his fist the strongest punch that he could ever muster. Graves saw it coming and dodged the punch. Walker landed on the wall behind and buried his fist into it.

Opportunity presented itself and Graves took it. He instantly put two bombs at Walker's back and quickly evaded away from him. When the distance was safe, Graves whipped his shotgun and shot the old man. The shot created a spark and hit the bombs, creating a larger and more powerful explosion. In a few seconds, Walker felt pressure in all directions. Engulfed in flames and couldn't breathe. All the oxygen was consumed by the fire and there was nothing left for him to breath. J.J. Walker finally collapsed to his belly and didn't move.

Graves still had his shotgun aimed at the old man; he was pessimistic that Walker had died. Graves shot Walker's body two times, the bullets ricocheted and the armour still intact. Walker did not move even an inch. Graves got up and reloaded his shotgun full. Slowly approaching to the old man's corpse. Graves poked the body with his boot, touching Walker's arms then his head. He was not conscious at the very least. He moved the body to the side so he could see Walker body side up. He kneeled down and inspected the one of a kind armour, with carbon black colouring and gold linings. From head to toe, Graves was astonished with the armour.

"What kind of armour that this old man has?" Graves said to himself.

Graves was choked by Walker hand, the arm moved so quick that he couldn't react not until he felt that he was grabbed. Graves's eyes opened wide in shock, as if seeing death in front of him. Walker sat up and increased the grip on the choke. Graves shot his shotgun towards Walker but the shots were useless. The man slowly stood up and lifted Graves up. The Outlaw boots were no longer touching the ground and he was hanging onto dear life.

"The name is PROJECT AZAZEL." Walker said. "And you're one of the few to test its might."

Graves grunted, his mouth opened wide but couldn't breathe properly no matter how much he tried.

"You're one tough bastard Mr Graves, I'm impressed." Walker realized that the glass part of his helmet cracked, he was surprised but still calm. "You are certainly a nuisance."

Graves put away his shotgun and reached for his knife. He stabbed the glass part of the helmet with all his might. The cracked suddenly became larger. Walker raised his eyebrow, a slight interested sparked in his thought.

"Let's see how long you can fight, I want to see you break." Walker said.

Graves didn't know what Walker meant and furrowed his brow.

Walker took away the knife and threw it away to someplace else. He took the shotgun and released Graves from the chokehold. Graves landed on his feet and finally took a breath. Walker then hit Graves with the butt of the shotgun to the face. Graves took a few steps back, feeling the pain. Walker threw the shotgun at Graves back. He moaned in pain but stubbornly turned to face Walker like a man. Walker tackled Graves and lifted him by the shoulder. Like a rhinoceros, Walker charged to a wall not far barged through it. Walker charged through all manners of rooms. From guests room, staff room to his library. But he went through no matter what the wall was, whether stone or wood, he went through it no matter what. Graves's back was the victim as it was rammed multiple times.

The charged finally ended when they reached to the Dance Hall. When arrived, Walker stopped and flung Graves to the centre of the hall. Graves landed on his back and slid away on the shiny marble floor. Graves coughed and groaned, he couldn't feel his back anymore. Tall pillars were around the place that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. The Dance Hall was lighted wonderfully. Small candles at each pillar. A huge chandelier at the centre of the hall hung by a metal chain. The Dance Hall was as spacious as a hall could be, perfect for a large ball or a fight.

"I wonder what happened to all my servants Mr Graves." Walker slowly walked towards Graves. "The mansion seems to be awfully empty."

Graves turned his body and started to get up. He coughed a few times and couldn't stand properly. He looked up and huge chandelier, there was a strategy to be thought with it. Graves closed his eyes and take a deep breath; he nodded to himself and released it slowly. The plan was decided and it was do or die from now on. Graves took his grenade launcher and shoot the ceiling near the chains of the chandelier. The grenade erupted inside the ceiling and who knows how many rats died in the process. Walker saw what Graves did and wondered what he was up to.

"What are you planning to do Mr Graves?" Walker stopped. "Destroying my property?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna die so why not I destroy some of your property." Graves threw away the grenade launcher. "You want to know what I did to your servants? You have to beat me till I speak."

"That's the main reason why I brought you here." Walker ready in his stance.

Graves reacted the same way and raised his fists. "Let's go old man."

Walker and Graves advanced to each other, closing in the distance then circled around each other. Walker entered the fray and made the first move. A kick that was meant for Graves stomach. The Outlaw dodged to the side and punched Walker face. Walker felt the punch and it was no weak one, one of the best hooks he felt in his life. Graves was heavy hitter and the punches came slow but the force was like an elephant. Graves skipped back and gain some distance. Walker commenced another attack with the same kick. Graves reacted like before, dodging to the side and hit another hook. Walker predicted he was going to do such a thing and hit The Outlaw with head butt.

Graves received the attack but was undeterred. He made a counter attack soon after by giving quick jabs to Walker. Walker dodged two jabs but soon after that, an uppercut came out of nowhere. It landed and the force was big that it sored Walker neck. Graves launched a relentless offensive, jabs, hooks and uppercuts whenever he could. He didn't care which would land, all he knows that it was hurting Walker. Graves punched no matter what, even though he was punching metal rather than meat. His fist was already getting numbed so the pain was not felt anymore.

The rich man felt the punches under the armour. There were no contact on the skin but the pushing force was effective. Walker was slowly being pressured; he had to make a defensive approach. He was dodging and weaving whenever he could. Some he did dodge other he had to receive up front. The punches kept coming and some bound to land. And when it landed, he could feel the punch. Walker took a step back and Graves couldn't reach him. Walker took the opening and attacked with a spinning kick.

Graves saw it coming and crouched down. The kick fly over his head and Walker's back was vulnerable. Graves hugged Walker's back and executed a German suplex. Graves lifted Walker with all his might and slammed Walker's head to the ground. Graves focused on ground game; he moved his body around Walker and sat on top of him. The Outlaw pressured Walker with more punches, Walker took all the hits and starting to get irritated.

Walker pushed Graves away and got up as quick as he can. Graves wanted Walker to stay to the ground so he attempted to punch Walker. Walker crouched down and evaded the punch. Now, it was Walker turn on the offensive. Quick successive jabs to the face; hooks after the third jabs. Walker may be old but his skill was far from rusty. Constant pressure on Walker side and it seemed Graves did not bother to dodge as he was enduring the punches all out. Graves was durable and Walker knew it, but this was the thing that Walker wanted. He wants to know how many punches until Graves was knocked out. The punches continued coming and Graves face was starting to bruise. Walker lost count on how many punches that he initiated and landed.

One punch landed on Graves jaw, his head turned and Walker knew that the limit has been reached. Walker pulled his punches away from his enemy and let Graves be. Graves stood still for a moment suddenly he collapsed to the ground. Graves hit the ground and he was in and out of consciousness. For Graves, things were double and blurry. Walker looked at Graves and lowered his fists; the fight had already been decided.

"Mr Graves, your durability is inhuman as far as standard goes. That's no small feature." Walker complimented monotonously. "Now tell me, what did you do to my servants?"

Graves's conditioned normalize; he was looking at the ceiling and saw the cracks getting bigger. Graves glanced at Walker and saw that he was right beneath the chandelier. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you what happened to them."

Walker waited for a response.

"I told them to get out." Graves said.

Walker was confused. "For what?"

"For…" Graves rolled away.

Walker was surprised with the abrupt movement but heard a large metal sound. He looked up and saw his huge chandelier falling on top of him. Walker lifted some of the metal but the weight was too much that even he couldn't lift it. All the parts of the chandelier finally fell down and Walker was pinned down to the ground. From his chest down, he could not move. Walker tried to lift it, push away and breaks the metal. He couldn't. The metal was too thick and too heavy.

"Damn you Mr Graves…" Walker was unharmed but he could not move. "Damn you…"

"Finally the old man got outsmart." Graves slowly got up. "Not so powerful now Walker your wealth can't help you now."

"You haven't killed me yet Mr Graves. I'm just stuck," Walker attempted to slip out of the metal mess but failed. "Only a matter of time I get out from this."

"That's where you are wrong old man, you don't have time." Graves finally stand and moved closer to Walker, he put his hand on his back to endure the pain. "You may be the richest man alive but nobody got time."

Walker turned his focus to Graves, The Outlaw stood beside him and leaned at the fallen metal structure. Graves was onto something and Walker was not feeling good about it.

"I saw the schematics of your mansion and I have to tell you that I am jealous of your property. But there's one thing that just kept messing my head." Graves looked down and eyed at the pinned man. "The thing beneath your mansion, that's what's bothering me."

Walker continued to stare and did not spoke a word.

"No, I ain't talking about your lab. It's what under the lab that I wondered." Graves sighed, a sigh of relief not worries. "When I was down at the lab I heard the sound of water flowing but I couldn't see any water to begin with, except your projects. One of your prison cells has moss eating the stone and the only moss in Runeterra that could eat stone is called a Stone Moss. Stone Moss can only be found at the depths of the sea, I can attest that because I was once a pirate myself. Now why is that moss is at your mansion?

Walker narrowed his eyes.

"With the things I'm seeing there's only one answer, there's an aquifer under your mansion." Graves said. "Nobody knows how deep an aquifer can get but I reckon that the aquifer beneath us is deep enough to leave a big hole. I can't kill you Walker, with that armour of yours, nobody can. But that doesn't mean I can't bury you alive. You're still human and you need food, water and air to live. You may be invincible but you're no immortal."

"You put some explosives on the wooden structure, did you?" Walker predicted.

Graves was surprised with Walker reaction, he was still the same man despite the fact that he knows that he will die. "Yes I did, the mansion will go down and you'll go down with it."

"So that's what you told my servants." Walker looked up to the holed ceiling, contemplating the situation. "Did you plan this ever since the beginning?"

"I planned just as I go."

"Then you Mr Graves are certainly a unique gift of the world." J.J. Walker complimented but this time Graves could hear the sincerity. "You have proved me wrong about my Bio-Metal PROJECT."

The floor shook, Graves almost lost balance. The explosives have already detonated and Graves need to get out as fast as he could. Graves looked at Walker and it seemed he was ready to die. He rested his hands on the metal that pinned him down. He was breathing calmly and had his eyes closed.

Before Graves departed, he spoke to Walker one last time. "Any last words J.J. Walker?"

Walker breathed one deep breath. "It is human nature to outdo nature, so accept such nature and move human and nature forward."

Graves nodded and won't forget the words.

The Outlaw did not waste any time then, he quickly pursued Amanda Snow, who was hidden in one of the rooms at the hallways. All he needed to do was to pick her up and get out from Walker Estate. Graves glanced at Walker one last time and the man was still there, resting. Graves looked forward and has no intention to look back ever again.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The Walker Mansion moved. The whole ground shook as the mansion, slowly going down, with it master still inside. Graves looked at the mansion from a safe distance; Snow was at his hands injured and weak. The perimeter of the mansion joined together, lying on top of one another as the century old building descends to its own demise. The sight was awesome, a huge structure such as that now crumbled even though the stones were made to protect the residents from lowly bullets to thunderous storms. Snow moved her head just a little to have a peek of the occasion. She released a sigh of relief, everything was over now, she slowly closed her eyes and rest. In time, the whole mansion shall be buried underground and with it the whole Bio-Metal PROJECT. Though the news was only known by two people, it was certainly a happy one and something to be grateful.

Graves adjusted his grip on Snow and walked away from the crumbling building. He doesn't know where he was or what country he was currently in. But what mattered was that he needs to keep moving. It was better than staying still. Graves walked at the dirt path, if he moved along the path long enough; he was bound to found a village. But now, Graves questioned himself how much he has left in the tank. Can he himself last long enough to find a village?

Graves just passed through the golden and black gate of Walker estate. The guard gate was empty; apparently all Walker's servants got the memo on running away.

Graves stopped and took a deep breath, he was struggling. Malcom continued walking, enduring every step. The path was dark, surrounded by tall trees and watched by nocturnal animals. The moonlight was the source of vision for him, creating a bluish atmosphere that calmed the eyes. Owls hoot. A small breeze passed through his skin. His eyes were getting heavy. Graves pushed himself, one step at a time. If he was to give up, he will pass out and ultimately die in the cold. Or maybe die because of his injury? Graves doesn't know which will succumb first.

He was punched numerous times to the face, swollen cheeks was proof. He was kicked to the groin and doesn't know if he will have kids anymore in the future. His couldn't feel his hands, numbed by the punches he sent to Walker's armour. Lastly, his back was injured to the maximum. Walker had rammed his back through numerous walls then flung him high that ultimately made him land on his back. Graves looked up into the night sky and contemplate why he was still alive. Maybe it was desperation or maybe it was luck. Graves doesn't know which but what he did know was that he was running out of both.

Graves closed his eyes and groaned. His legs were getting weaker and his arms were shaking. Graves mustered every strength that in his muscle fibres that he has left and forced himself walking. His mind pleading that there was a village in front. He opened his eyes and just saw a dirt path. Then Snow giggled.

Graves looked at the woman. "What is it?"

Snow coughed heavily and breathed long. "I know that I'm heavy, sorry Graves."

"Your one hell of a woman." Graves looked back to the dirt road. "How can you even laugh and joke right now?"

"I don't know." Snow coughed. "I'm just hurting so bad right now that I can't feel my legs."

"Don't worry Snow." Graves adjust his arms on holding Snow body. "We'll find a doctor to fix you up. You'll just need to stick with me till the end. Can you do that?"

"Sure..." Snow sighed. "I'll do that."

"On second thought, can you do me a favour Graves." Snow asked.

Graves stopped. "What?"

"I'm hurting so much now; can you put me down on that tree over there?" Snow motioned her head to the tree log on the left.

Graves turned his direction towards the fallen tree. He moved towards it and put Snow down to the ground. She squirmed in pain and made a sour expression. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. Snow leaned at the tree and looked at Graves with calm eyes. Graves waited for her to say anything that she has in her mind.

"Go." Snow said. "You can go without me."

Graves sighed.

"I'm okay, don't you worry about me." Snow breathed. "I'll be here resting."

"I came back to save ya Snow, leaving you here beats the purpose."

"If you carry me Graves, you won't make it. So just go without me." Snow coughed. "I don't think I can live long enough to see the village. Besides, you have your friend waiting for you with the heist and all. Think about that Graves."

"Tobias has nothing to do with us right now."

"I'm dead weight Graves, I don't want to die knowing I'm a burden. So please, do me a favo-" Snow coughed and moaned because of her injuries. She breathed deep and quickly said. "Do me a favour, leave me and live."

Graves looked down and sighed again. Arguing with her needs energy and he has none. A messed up back, bruised face and numerous injuries was taxing him to the very edge. Graves raised his head to look at Snow and curled his mouth, he never felt so guilty in his life towards a person. His nose suddenly became runny and his eyes slowly turning red. He sucked the snot in his nose and tried his best to hold the tears. As tough as he was, one tear managed to run through his cheek.

"God damn it…" Graves looked down. "I was the burden the whole time. Why you do this to me Snow…"

"You know I'm right Graves…" Snow said weakly. "You know that you can't make if I follow."

"I'm sorry Frostbite, I'm sorry." Graves covered his eyes and shook his head. "It's all my fault."

Snow looked at Graves and could not believe what she was seeing. Malcolm Graves was actually a nice man deep down, she saw it the first time she met him but right now he was showing the proof. Amanda was saddened that her end was nearing but seeing the man wept made her happy deep down. She raised her hand and pulled Graves towards her. She buried her face in his shoulder and patted his back, telling him to calm down.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay." Snow whispered to Graves's ear. "I already forgive you back then, so don't be so guilty."

Snow's throat suddenly made her hard to talk. Obviously she was joining Graves on being sad. She has no willpower left to fight it and let the emotions be. She closed her eyes and tear started running from her eyes. Part of it was the pain another part of it was the sad reality. By letting the tears, she felt better and it numbed the pain even more. She could also felt happiness slowly seeping in her heart. Being a Contractor was not a noble work, knowing that she affected someone in a positive way was something to be grateful. Even though it was just one person, it was enough to make her happy. After a while, she felt better and it was time for Graves to go.

"Now go." Snow softly pushed him away then looked at his reddened eyes. "Go and live."

Graves moved back and got up slowly. He wiped his nose and looked at her, nodding slowly. There was nothing he could do, Snow was right. The last thing he could do was to fulfil her last wish. Snow smiled one last time to Graves and wore her hood. She rested her head at the log and waited for him to depart.

Graves said nothing and only looked at Frostbite; there were no words that he would like to say to her. The guilt was too much. Despite all his effort, he still failed.

Amanda nodded, telling him to move on. Graves turned his body left and quickly walked at the dirt path. He growled in pain and felt the bones cracked with every moment, but he persisted no matter what. Moments later, Snow was left alone and could no longer hear Graves's footsteps. The only thing that she could hear was the sound of crickets. It was peaceful and calmed her panic heart. She closed her eyes and released a long breath; she waited for the next natural thing to happen.

* * *

Graves didn't know what time it was or how long did it passes, he continued his advance to find civilisation. Limping to one lag, panting like a bull and sweating like it was raining. Graves groaned in his breath, pain was the only thing that he could feel. Most of the time he closed his eyes and sometimes he would open them so to make sure that he was following the dirt path. At his current hazardous condition, he needed to focus all his energy to his legs as efficient as possible. He was wobbly and sometimes he was about to collapse, but for some reason, his willpower managed to make his body straight continued on walking.

Left and right, left and left, dragging the right leg with the left. That was the pattern of his footsteps. The way he was walking made a loud sound; the right foot was dragging dirt with it. It may attract beast that hide among the tall trees. But Graves didn't care. The amount of pain he was enduring, he would be grateful that a beast would maul him. Let it all end now and let it be his fate. But right now he was in control of his fate and he will do whatever he could with it. Life may be cruel but he has control to some extent, which was all that he needed.

His throat was dry. He was shivering for the past few moments. His body cried for him to stop. His mind slowly going insane; voices appearing to talk to him in negative ways. Saying to him that he was going to die. Saying that it was a useless effort. Saying to him that it was better for him to fall and die away. Malcolm Graves shook his head and silenced the voices with desperation. He gritted his teeth and opened his mouth till his gums could be seen. He was breathing using his mouth and gathered all the oxygen that he could muster.

Suddenly Malcolm stopped. His eyes shot open. Standing absolutely still.

He could hear his heart beating so fast as if it was going to explode anytime soon. His senses dampened the sound of his heart and the other sounds were focused. Something was crackling.

Graves looked to his right; his vision was blurred, so he narrowed his eyes. Red light with two dark objects. Graves took his time to focus even more; he could not believe what he was seeing. A campfire with two figures sitting near to it.

Graves turned his direction towards the camp and limped his way towards it. He breathed more furiously and endured the pain with each step taken. He wanted to scream help but he couldn't because of the dry throat. He limped even quicker, dragging the useless right leg with it.

Graves collapsed down to the ground and hit his face flat on. He hissed and looked at the camp. His left leg had joined with other one. It gave in and could no longer move just like his right leg. Graves moved his two hands and crawled his way to the camp. His nails dug deep to the soil that it start to clump up in it and he used his shoulder to acquire more distance. He gripped the earth and pulled his body nearer to the camp, centimetre by centimetre.

Just like his legs, his eyes were starting to give in; from blurry vision to no vision at all. Graves was going in and out of consciousness. His head would fall down then suddenly got back up, continue to crawl. He was already so close.

"I'm hearing something…" Graves could hear the voice said.

"Wait, look at that!" The other voice was in shock. "That's a person!"

Hearing the voice said the words, Graves stopped. His face landed on the ground and his hands no longer moving. He coughed blood and desperately breathed in air. His body was turned other side and his head lifted from the ground. Graves couldn't see them but he could hear them talking in panic. Graves coughed more blood and breathed more air.

"How is he still alive?!?!"

"We need to help him right now!"

The two persons attempted to lift him up but Graves shoved his hand away. With all the remaining strength that he has, he lifted his hand and pointed at the dirt path. "Help…. My…. Friend…."

Graves instantly passed out after saying those three words.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Five days after...

Graves exited the tent and stood still. He took a deep breath and felt the fresh air entered his lungs. It was a beautiful morning. Dawn just ended and the sun was giving its blessing to the world. He lived another day and was grateful that fate gave him the chance. He lived another day but his life did not come without a price. After going through two months of uncovering mysteries and a week of constant confrontation, a person can only do so much to control what was happening around him. Eventually, a person needs the help of others to survive another day in life.

Five tents surrounded the middle fire; a man was cooking at the pot while others doing their jobs. Familiar faces; Graves shook his head knowing how weird was the world.

The camp that he had crawled his way was none other than Kim Jung Ill and his mentees. Graves started to walk towards the fire and wanted to meet the man at the fire. As he walked, he greeted all the Sword Brothers that was near to him. Nobu passed by carrying wood, Graves nodded to him and he answered back with the same gesture. Daichi came out from his tent having a kunai at his hand and was readying himself to train his throwing skills. Graves saw him and greeted him with a raised palm. Daichi gave a sincere smile and proceeded with his training at another place not far from the camp that had practice targets.

Graves could felt someone glaring and he looked straight towards the source. At the outer parts of the camp was Takeo; the youngest Sword Brother, who leaned at a tree with his hands folded each other. Takeo's glare was like a viper, constant observation but complete stationary. Graves had fought with him and he still remembered it very clearly, it was a draw and the young Ionian was not satisfied with the result. Graves grinned and sneered. Takeo was not having it and shook his head in denial. One he will go back Ionia, Takeo will have to do a lot of chores and Graves was the root of it. Takeo moved away from the tree and joined Daichi in training.

While on his way, he encountered the eldest Sword Brother, Sosuke. The handsome lad approached to Graves and stopped him from his tracks. Graves was happy that he stopped him, The Outlaw shook Sosuke hand and looked at him with a happy face.

"Good mornin' Sosuke." Graves received a firm handshake from Sosuke. "How you doin'?"

"I'm supposed to ask you that question." Sosuke laughed, a joyful person he was. "I'm good, today looks like it will be a nice day. How are you holding up?"

"I got enough rest and thanks to you, I'm back in shape. You're one fine healer Sosuke."

"Well I learned from the best, it is expected for me to do so." Sosuke separated the handshake and put his hands on his waist. "When I saw you, I never seen someone badly injured like you, especially your back. Tell me Graves, how can you still be alive after having all the injuries?"

"I ain't special but I just didn't want to die. I don't know how to explain it better but I hope you understand."

"I think I do, I never seen someone so desperate like you."

"Well I can't deny that." Graves laughed and Sosuke joined together.

"So what now Graves? What are you planning to do after this?" Sosuke curiously asked.

"I want to talk to the old man then I go straight back to Bilgewater. Find the quickest vessel and just stay there for the time being." Graves put his hand on Sosuke shoulder. "Thank you Sosuke, thank you for patching me up. Tell your brothers that I say thank you."

"The pleasure is mine." Sosuke said with his palm at his chest. "I wish you luck Graves and I hope we meet again in better circumstances."

"You too Sosuke."

The two men went their separate ways, Sosuke joined Nobu with gathering wood while Graves went to the man who was busy cooking. When Graves looked back, it was odd that they were once enemies at a certain point. Graves hated them so much and they too hated him, yet the Sword Brothers helped him when he needed the most. The cause of such hospitality was none other than the head of the Sword Brothers, Kim Jung Ill. Graves had treated Jung as bad as any enemy that Graves usually did but now he wanted to say his thanks to Jung. Not only he had given him many chances before, he also taught him a few things.

Graves arrived to the fire and stood beside Jung, observing the cook at his job. Jung realized the man but did not face him, too busy on the food.

"Is there a problem Ape?" Jung spoke.

"Nope, not at all." Graves folded his arms and smelled the delicious food. "Just admiring you doing work. I never thought you can cook?"

"Surviving requires a lot of skills." Jung offered a bowl of food to Graves. "Don't you think?"

Graves giggled in his breath, took the bowl and taste the food. It was delicious; Jung was certainly a master of many things. Jung took a bowl and filled it with food, then prostate down to the ground at warm distance of the fire. Graves joined him and sat down beside him.

"Now I know why you called me Ape." Graves told. "I'm more stupid than the real thing."

"Don't forget that your temper is just like a gorilla, hard to control and problematic." Jung ate his food.

"Yep, I need to learn to control that." Graves looked at the fire and remembered the bad choices that he made. The feeling of regret could not be compared. "Took me a while to realize it but now I know."

"Good." Jung smiled, the first time Graves has seen the master of five did so. "That is the way that we are supposed to be, to be better Graves."

Graves raised his eyebrows, Jung finally called his name. "You know Jung, I'm having a feeling that you planned this all along. Did you make camp just to wait for me?"

"I did, like Snow once said, I made sure that you are well equipped to face with J.J. Walker. Though I made sure that is not that apparent. If not then Walker can see through my betrayal."

"So you know about the Bio-Metal thing?"

"I do but I do not understand the purpose of it. Mind telling me?"

"He wanted to change people into metal humans so that humanity can become stronger. He's crazy and thankfully he's dead." Graves finished eating and put the bowl to the side.

Jung pondered a moment than spoke. "A noble excuse for a greedy action, he just wanted to prove to himself that he is better than any man. He was a good man and a businessman with honour, but old age can change a person."

Graves nodded in agreement. A moment of silence commenced but Graves remembered something. He looked at Jung and asked. "What did you see in Snow and me? What was the reason that you helped us?"

"When I saw you two, I saw there was something can be made of." Jung mentioned. "Both of you were different, came from two different worlds, skilful in combat with opposite attitudes on certain things. There are no coincidences in this world Graves, only destiny. I realized that Destiny has given me a chance to meet me with you two."

"What makes you say that?"

Jung looked at Graves and smirked, Graves was surprised by his reaction.

"What are the chances of two individuals hating on each other, working together on a single purpose? Do you see that very often? Of course two conflicting sides can make alliances but can it last long like you two?"

Graves raised his two brows again then nodded in agreement.

"After your fight with the Demacians, my guess on both of your potentials was proven right. Indeed you both have friction but gears that mesh together always have friction to begin with. I just need to make the gears turn together at certain direction." Jung looked at the fire, continuing his story. "Now that I see both of you capable of working together, I thought I might as well do something about it. Remember, when Destiny gives us a gift, take it and use it well."

"I'll sure do."

"J.J. Walker's Project cannot continue; I felt the need to do something so I used both of you. So I vouched you two and made sure Walker did not kill you at the dinner. I gave you the tools and leave whenever the time has come. I made a decision, to test you both with Salazar and Walker. Honestly, I never expect both of you to survive; my guesses can only go so far."

"Well I gotta tell you the truth; I thought I was going to die in the middle of the forest. I'm surprised that I'm still alive to this day." Graves realized how lucky he was right now and he couldn't say enough that he was grateful.

"But then here we are talking to each other. That's Destiny Graves." Jung paused. "Had you were late even a moment, my boys wouldn't have save you two. You would die just a few metres from my camp and Snow would die at the log."

"That's why I'm here." Graves looked at Jung again, this time showing his gratitude towards the Master in his late forties. "I want to say that I'm very sorry for what I have done toward you and I owe you my life right now. Thank you very much Jung, I can't repay you back."

Jung turned to Graves and bowed down. "You are welcome."

Seeing the Ionian bow, Graves had the inclination to respect his culture and do the same thing. Graves moved his body and prostate towards Jung. He slowly bowed down as a sign of respect and gratitude. Once finished with bowing, both men got up and face at each other. It was time to say goodbye.

"So how about the Contracts that Walker sent?" Graves asked.

"Don't worry, the news will spread to The Admin that J.J. Walker had died and I will personally deal with The Admin. The Mercket will know about it in time and the contracts will be voided."

"Oh. Are you an S rated Contractor?"

"Maybe…" Jung shrugged.

Graves groaned and rolled his eyes, Jung was doing his thing again with his words. "Forget about it. So what now what for Master Kim and the kids? Slaying monsters or something?"

"Yes we are." Jung nodded. "We are preparing ourselves to slay Baron Nashor. A test for the young ones."

"Well I better be off then, don't want to dig my own grave like you Ionians." Graves said.

"Before you go, I want to tell you something." Jung stopped Graves from moving.

"What is it?"

"An invitation. I would like to personally be your mentor and join you among The Sword Brothers. What do you think?"

Graves hissed. "Nah, sword ain't my thing. The closest thing I could do with a sword is a knife. Plus, I hate your lectures Jung."

"Very funny Graves."

"I'm more of a heist person." Graves extended his hand. "I like taking down big scores."

Jung nodded and respected his decisions, he shook Graves's hand. "I understand. Till we meet again."

"Thank you again, I owe you my life."

"So it seems." Jung nodded and separated the hand shake. "Snow is with Raizen, you better be quick because she's leaving early."

"Thanks."

Graves left Jung and went towards Raizen which was at another part of the camp where the horses rest. Graves waved his hand and Jung looked at him as he slowly went away. As badly as Jung wanted to mentor Graves, some part of him was grateful that Graves didn't accept his offer. He couldn't imagine how many times Graves and Takeo would fight with each other.


	39. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Thanks Raizen for the horse." Snow petted the horse and the horse felt happy of her company. "Tell Jung that I say thanks for the horse too."

"No problem, I will inform Master Kim as soon as you leave Snow." Raizen said. "I founded a few horses in the wild a few days ago, so rather it goes wild, it is better for someone to take her."

Brown in colour and young, the horse was the perfect type of steed that she needs for long distance travel. Amanda Snow went on top of the saddle and held the leash. The horse neighed but then calmed down as Snow patted her. Freljord has its own sets of horses but furrier than the one she currently riding. Though, she was confident the horse can go through the cold. Just by riding the saddle, she could feel that the horse was a tough beast. Probably Walker's horse; now he was dead, guess she was the new owner and you can't steal from a dead man.

"It's time for me to go Raizen." Snow turned the horse. "Sorry for knocking you out."

"Ahh don't worry, it was an honour to have fought you, it was my fault to begin with."

"No hard feelings, that's what I like." She waved goodbye. "Farewell!"

"Till we meet again." Raizen waved goodbye and moved away to tend the other horses.

Snow wore her hood, protecting her face from unwanted strangers and the sunrays. She whipped the leash and the horse started to stride lightly towards the dirt path. Her journey back home began and she hoped no raiders or scavengers would halt her journey. But if the situation calls, she won't hesitate to use her notorious weapons, the sniper-pistol duo, Dusk and Breeze. Amanda Snow was positive that her journey would be a smooth one, though a long one to be exact. Frostbite made the horse walk for the time being. She was not in a rush and she wanted to make a connection with the horse. A four legged beast like it need to be controlled patiently so that it would be comfortable.

Snow stayed long enough at the camp and live too long to be welcomed. Jung may not mind but she felt manners and common values must be upheld at a situation like this. She already said goodbye to each Sword Brothers, especially Jung, who healed her during her dire state a few days back. For some reason, the boys liked and respected her when she said thanks and goodbyes. Probably she was the only woman in the camp and the boys haven't met any woman for a long time. Or it could be because of the fight that she had with them back at Walker Estate. Snow didn't want to guess, she just assume they were a proper respectful bunch like their master, Kim Jung Ill.

Of the many men in the camp, Snow didn't say goodbye to one man, Malcolm Graves. Four months she has committed on the Walker predicament and two of those four months were with Graves. They were ups and downs, sweet and bitter moments, she won't forget them so easily, especially the hectic ones. She felt it was enough time she spent with him and with Walker done and dead, it was time to end the relationship. She herself stated to Graves that once Walker predicament was solved, they were nothing but strangers. It was said when they both started their journey and she merely uphold the agreement. And like strangers, she left him behind and accepted the fact they once meet at one point in her lifetime.

Graves was a nice person and would be a good friend to have. Personally she felt Graves was gay and she felt gay people were weird to begin with. The fact that she saw the man during the weirdest reactions confirms her hypothesis. Tobias Foxtrot was a handsome man from the pictures she seen, so she didn't blame such nature from Graves. Weird but understandable, she concluded.

Snow looked at her surroundings and took in the entire flora surrounding her. Appreciating the life in her body and breathing in the fresh air. After the Walker incident, Snow started to appreciate the little things. She was thankful for it and looks at life in a different lens. She was now thinking about the next thing that she would do but a warm bed was looking very attractive.

Then the sound of the forest was interrupted, another sound just invaded. Snow stopped her horse and looked back. She was guessing a particular man was coming; she waited and turned her horse to right. There it was, Malcolm Graves riding a black horse, cantering his horse so he could catch up with her. She shook her head and for some reason a smile formed. She doesn't know why but she missed him for a moment. With a cigar in his mouth, the man was smiling wide seeing her and that was certainly a rare sight. Graves stopped his horse and greeted her.

"You finally woke up?" Snow began.

"Yeah, the typical back ache that you get in the morning. Had to take my time to adjust." Graves hold his cigar. "We went through hell and you still have your guns? I lost the shotgun somewhere at the mansion."

"Like I said," She patted her pistol. "It's more of a luck charm than just a weapon. You should name your gun if you want to keep it longer."

"I'm planning to." Graves nodded. "I'm planning to call her Destiny when the time is right."

"Nice name." She complimented. "You got a problem Bilgeboy?"

"I said goodbye to everyone and the only one I didn't say goodbye is you."

"Aww you missed me?"

"Pretty much." Graves shrugged.

She snickered. "You're one funny guy Graves."

"Leaving so soon Frosty?" Graves started to walk his horse. "Catching up to something?"

"Nah…" Snow made her horse walk side by side with Graves. "I'm just upholding our deal that we made. You forgot about it?"

"I did, thanks for reminding." Graves jokes. "May I know who you are missy?"

"Oh you want to know who I am?" Snow joined the act. "Sorry, but I can't talk with strangers."

Graves laughed then took a smoke of his cigar.

It was three days ago that they both woke up from their sleep, miraculously the same time. They didn't speak to each other after they woke up because they couldn't believe that they survived. The first day they had their mouth shut and have their senses appreciating life. Came the second day, they started to interact with each other but the conversations were nothing serious. They tried their best to not talk about what had happened but eventually it would reach the surface from time to time. Now the third day, they reunited back, wiser than before and healthier than a few weeks prior. It was something to be celebrated for certain and they were happy for it.

Graves and Snow trekked the road with their horses, appreciating nature in silence. The sound of the horses' shoes hit the ground, the birds chirping and the leaves moving. The two Contractors would look left and right, seeing the beautiful green leaves and small birds. Breathing deep and enjoy the fresh air. It was like therapy for the soul after all the days that the two had to go through. Sometimes Graves would glance at Snow, then Snow glance at Graves. Continuing to do so without looking at each other. Graves broke the pattern and looked at her, calling Snow so she looked at him.

"Hey Snow, how you holding up?" Graves asked.

"Pretty good, I still can't believe with the Walker thing and all. Too big for me to process." Snow answered. "But knowing that you killed him, make me sleep well at night. No more secretive old guy threatening the people that we know. No more metal humans. How about you? You okay Graves?"

"I feel good, too good to be true. I'm grateful that I get to live another day and all of that is because of you."

"Really?" She raised her right brow.

"That's why I try to catch you up Snow. I want to say thank you. Thank you for all the things that you did and still being patient after all I did to you."

Snow could not be happier and felt more appreciative towards Graves. "Really? Aww Graves, You're welcome."

"Look I'm serious Snow, I ain't lying."

"I know, that's why I'm like this, your welcome Graves." She put her hand on her chest. "I thank you too. You save me too, don't you forget about that."

"It ain't a thing compared to you." Graves waved his hand off. "Snow, tell me why did you let me bail away from Walker?"

"Back then?" Snow looked up to remember. "Nothing special… is just that I know that you are going to argue with me on who's going to stay behind. I just thought that I didn't have the time to argue with you. That's all."

"Dang right you should do it, hadn't you done it I won't reach the armoury and came back for you."

"Can I know why you came back to save me, other than the pinky of course, I'm really curious on why you came back."

"A great friend is worth dying for Snow." Graves looked forward. "When I looked back on what you did for me, you're more than a good friend; you're one great friend to have. And you know what; I'm more willing to die for you Snow. You mark my words."

The pure sincerity of the words could be felt and he was not lying. She realized that she was attracted with Graves's sincerity ever since he apologized. Hearing those words from Graves hit her heart like an arrow. Her heart was beating fast and her cheeks turned red. Fortunately, her face was hidden under the hood so Graves couldn't see the redness of her cheeks. Snow would fall down from her horse if Graves saw her blushing mad like this.

She took a deep breath and adjusted his throat. "As a friend right?"

"As a close friend." Graves looked at her straight to her eyes.

After all the months with him, she finally realized that Graves had copper eyes that were sharp and precise. Snow looked at the road to break the gaze. She doesn't know what was happening right now but she might have a problem in her mind. Graves was getting attractive than she usually perceive for some reason. She shook her head and coughed a few times just so she could maintain her composure. A few deep breaths later, then she could finally speak normally.

"Thank you for recognizing me as a close friend. I really appreciate it Graves." Snow was trying her best to maintain her cool attitude.

"Call me Malcolm, my close friends call me Malcolm and I think you should too."

Snow looked at him with a curious expression. "Oh thank you Malcolm. Guess you can call me Amanda from now on since I call you your first name."

"Alright Amanda." Graves started to getting used to call but given enough time and it will be easy.

Amanda heard it normally but received it differently. She felt a jolt sensation when she heard her first name spoken by Graves. She put her hand on her face and lowered her head. She shook her head and controlled her emotions. She really needed to check on her health, she was not being normal. Moments later, she raised her head and returned back to her normal self. They continued their journey appreciating nature, this time she didn't want to look at Graves.

"So, where ya up to now?" Graves asked.

"Freljord, I missed home and my bed." Snow said. "You?"

"Bilgewater, I just miss the rum." Graves turn his head to her. "You're going through Piltover?"

"Not sure," Snow looked at Graves and fortunately things turned normal. "Why?"

"I thought on inviting you to eat some double ice cream waffle with me." Graves bit his cigar and gave a devilish smile. "Wanna join; it's on me this time."

"Make it triple ice cream with a glass of milk and I'm going." She told.

"Deal."

The Outlaw and Frostbite were now close friends. They have survived the impossible and now on their way with their personal business. They do not know what destiny would prepare them in the future. But what they do know was they were getting waffles, ice cream waffles.


	40. Extras

A year later…

Tobias Foxtrot looked to his watch, Graves was late, he had told him that he wanted to introduce his new friend. Fate has waited fifteen minutes and there were no familiar faces on the inn to be seen. It's been a long time that he didn't meet his old friend and Fate was starting to worry. Graves just love trouble so he didn't want to wait for a dead man. He called the bartender and told him to give a glass of alcohol; the bartender quickly filled the order and gave a pint of beer. Fate sighed, he looked around the inn and there were just people enjoying their night and eat with their friends.

Fate shook his head and doubted that waiting for Graves was worth it. Was his new friend was worth to meet, what was so special about the person. Graves was a closeted person when involving friends, he was nice to strangers but it was hard to be his friend. Heck, during the first time that Fate and Graves met, it took Fate a long time to get some trust on the hard man. Fate started to imagine the said friend, it must be some pirate guy or maybe a whore that Graves wanted to get married. Fate shook his head and drinks his frustration away.

"Hey Tobi, sorry I'm late." Graves touched Fate shoulder.

"What did I say, don't call me that in public Graves." Fate turned to his back and faced Graves. "The ladies won't like a man with a name that sounds soft."

"Tobi huh?" The hooded woman said beside Graves. "You two are really close."

Fate turned his gaze to the woman; he couldn't see her face as she was wearing a hood. Fate turned to Graves and wanted to vent his frustrations.

"Why the hell you late, you know how bored I am?" Fate complained.

"Look, sorry TF, me and my friend here went on shooting for a while. Really sorry, didn't mean to waste anyone time." Graves explained. "I tell ya, it's worth the wait and I want you to meet with my friend. I think we can do a few jobs with her and she's interested. Alright Tobias Foxtrot, meet Amanda Snow. We met last year and she's one hell of a sniper."

Fate looked at her and waited for the face to be shown. He took a deep breath and prepared for the worst on the looks.

Snow wore off her hood and revealed her face with a smile. Snow honestly could not wait to see Twisted Fate in person as she made a few researches about the man. Now he was right in front, Snow has a good feeling towards the man.

"Name's Amanda Snow, you can call me Frostbite if you want." Snow offered her hand and also her friendship.

Twisted Fate was shocked. Thankfully his hat concealed his eyes but if were to be seen, his eyes were wide as wide can be. Snow's looks were a rarity, a black woman with white hair and cool blue eyes. Her face was beautiful and her body was nice. She was an attractive person and a damn fine woman, for Twisted Fate at the very least; he never got to know a beautiful woman such as her. Fate glanced at Graves for a while and could not believe that he managed to befriend a person like her.

"Uhh Twisted Fate, are you okay?" Snow asked as Fate was not moving, was he still mad?

"Oh I'm sorry Ms Snow; I should have not stayed quiet." Fate said.

"Ms Snow?" Graves felt the oddness the way Fate say his words.

Fate turned towards Snow, held his hat and bowed down. Graves and Snow were surprised with the sudden movement. Fate took her hand and kissed it, looking at Snow with his face no longer hidden. "It's an honour to meet you, Ms Snow."

Their eyes met and with the kiss of the hand, Snow blushed red. She covered her mouth with the other hand and said something in her breath. Twisted Fate eyes were striking, so striking that she felt it to the chest. Just like Graves eyes were striking but one needs to really look to his eyes. Foxtrot was the same but could be felt from the moment the eyes locked to each other. Snow has seen the pictures of Twisted Fate but he was a more handsome man in person.

Graves was at the middle, seeing the whole thing happening and could not connect. "Uh TF… what are you doing?"

"I'm just doing what a gentleman should do." Twisted Fate kissed her hand again and the blush became more apparent. "Treating Ms Snow like a woman she is."

Fate stood straight and wore his hat, this time he made sure that his face visible for Snow to see. Snow breaks the gaze and coughed to keep her cool. It was like last year all over. She took a deep breath and look back at Fate, this time he was giving a sweet smile like a kitten.

"She's my friend." Graves said.

"Still a lady Graves." Twisted Fate sighed. "Why didn't you introduce her to me earlier, we could get a lot of things done."

"It's not his fault Twisted Fate, I figured that you both have a personal relationship and didn't want to invade." Snow sneered. "If the rumours were true…"

"Me and TF ain't gay Snow, how many times I need to remind ya." Graves groaned.

"I'm sorry Ms Snow, it just rumours that my fans made up." Fate suddenly interjected.

"Your fans?" Graves and Snow said at the same time.

"Yup, just so that they won't bother me so much when I do my work." Fate told then glared at Snow. "But you know what, right now I'm your biggest fan Ms Snow."

Snow realized that Fate was hitting on her and it was working on her. She looked at the side again and coughed in hopes to calm down. Though it was not as effective as before as the blush was getting more prominent. Graves realized that Snow was blushing, he glanced at Fate and saw that smile that his friend always made whenever he hitting on a woman.

"Oh I get it." Graves glared at TF. "I get what you doing Fate, being the Tobi that you are."

"You get it? Good." Fate kept looking at the blushing woman, ignoring Graves. "Cause I think Ms Snow and I need a drink or two."

"Alright that's enough." Graves sighed, put his hands on Snow's shoulder and pulled her away from Fate.

Snow's eyes widen with Graves being so protective towards her. She appreciated but also surprised with such reaction coming from him.

"Awhhh Graves, are you jealous?" Fate teased. "A bit of competition ain't wrong."

"No, I just don't trust you from time to time TF." Graves argued. "Snow is my friend and I know her more than you do. She's not interested in a relationship Fate."

"Coming from you, not from Ms Snow." Fate smiled.

"Honestly, I kinda open to any relationship if anybody is interested." Snow scratched her cheeks and timidly said.

Graves heard what she said then turned to Fate who was smiling even wider. Fate knew that he was winning and Graves can't deny it. He pulled her back and stood in front of her.

"She ain't interested in a relationship right now." Graves concluded.

 **There's a mini one shot for my followers… Consider a favour from yours truly UwU.**


	41. Author's Section

Author's Section

Hey this section is where I tell you a bit about myself, how did I made the story and the challenges I had to go through. You can skip it and enjoy your next story, I have no problem and understand your situation.

Short Version:

I like Graves as a character, It was difficult to write, took a long time and finally I finished. If you can, please review it as I want to become a better writer and gather some feedback. Other than that, love you all beautiful humans and I hope you have a good life! Let's meet on the next story. ( ･౪･)

Long Version.

The first time I have written the first draft for Shotgun V. Sniper was in the early March of last year (As of writing, 20/11/19). It started off with a short story that I posted prior to this one called **Graves' Sniper Friend** (The story is set eight years after the events Shotgun V. Sniper). It was this curious idea of making a female friend for Graves turned into a longer story. It was crazy and I thought why not I make the story a real story. It's for fun and Graves doesn't have a lot of stories unlike Caitlyn, Akali and such and such. So I felt that why don't I contribute to the story and make a longer version.

So I did it, I wrote Shotgun V. Sniper as the title and think about the story as I go. 2018 was a serious year for me, a lot of projects and a lot of responsibility. I got this groove of posting every two weeks but even that I can't commit. Long story short, I had to do what was really important and put aside my writing hobby. Fast forward to 2019, I had an internship going on and my God I didn't have time. I sort of drift away from the laptop and more to doing business outside of the house. Even after the internship, I just couldn't make time. Plus with the writer's block and lack of motivation of playing league, I just closed the laptop and moved on.

2019 was mixed year. Sometimes I posted and most of the times I didn't. I made a stupid decision to make and update two stories at the same time called **The Siren Truth** (not my best decision but I just did it.) Yeah, it was hectic and personally I had this down slope going on in my life. I just didn't touch my laptop and moved on with my real life.

Suddenly something devastating happened to my life, my parent's divorce. As I write this, I still remember that particular day. I'm used to problems, it's normal to me, not that I'm bragging it's just the way it is. But my parent's divorce, oh God Almighty, it hit me like a truck. I couldn't say it with words but the slope was getting deeper and the situation was hopeless. I gained weight, from overweight to obese. I once had a girlfriend then we broke up. Everything was burning down to the ground and I didn't know what to do. It was depressive and suffocating.

I have to admit that was one of the biggest factors on why I didn't finish the story earlier. I know it's an excuse but I just lost interest in everything. My games and also my writing. This thing would go on for a few months as the situation became dire.

Till one day I talked to my friend. He's one of my closest friends and we had a long conversation, from evening till night, and he reminded me of whom I was. Turns out I forgot who I was and he manage to give this glimpse of my old self. So a big thanks to my close friend, I don't think he likes to be mentioned but nevertheless, without him, the story would still be a work in progress till the end of the world. Thank you very much old friend, hope our friendship will last till the day we die.

A week after the conversation, I started to play games. One of the games were League of Legends and God the game has changed and with it the story. As I realized League was starting to change Lore-wise, I felt the need to finish my story. I played other games such as Paladins and Witcher 2, watching movies and cartoons, transforming myself back to the old me who was very passionate about writing. I started to write and slowly the chapter count started to rise.

Then I made a decision: To make novel quality fanfics.

Then everything started work and praise God, I had more drive than ever to write.

So I finally did it! The story is finished, should be around the 80k to 90k word count, that's around the average novel word count. Around 38 chapters, a lot of hours being used to write and a whole lot of tea to get the mind going and stay still on the laptop, I'm surprised about it myself to be honest. Just six followers but to me what matters is the story is finished and I gave my all to the writing. I made a seven chapter update as a statement to myself that I'm still in the game and that I'm finally back on being this hard working person. This is certainly a big achievement for me and I'm looking forward to the next one (After a few weeks of rest of course).

So what's next for Lake Strauss?

Personally, I want to lose weight. I'm planning on a diet and slowly jog my way back to shape (Which I'm currently in and I'm starting to shed some fat off). Play more story driven games, less on the online stuff. Read a few novels, that sort of things.

As for my writings, I've been interested in making story about Jhin, I made one shot called **The Fourth Victim** and it spark some interest on the character. Ryze is there somewhere, very interested with his nature. Sejuani is also another interesting character that caught my interest, though I'm not sure what to make of it. Evelyn is also another interesting character; if I were going to make a story of her, I won't write about KDA, that's for sure (so overrated). Oh and before I forget, Kalista, she's not getting a lot of attention and got this thing sticking on my head about her. Other than that, let's just see what I'm going to post next. Heck, I might post another story about Graves as far as I know.

As for the followers, I really cannot emphasize on how much you guys mean to me. Thank you very much for following, I felt the obligation on writing because of the followers. Doesn't matter none or one follower, my promise to my followers that I give my best writing and be consistent, I'm human and I'm sorry if I haven't post for so long. Life gives us challenges, sometimes we win and sometimes we lose.

I don't gain any money, followers or anything to be exact from writing. I do it out of passion and satisfaction on telling a story, that's the only thing that matters to me. The fact that you read this far, shows that you have join this awesome journey with me and I would like to thank you for that. I would also like to thank you for giving me a chance to be a part of your life and I hope you are well. It's been an honour for me to write for you and I hope that this story affected you in a positive way.

Thank you very much and let's meet on the next story.

 **C'ya Mates_**

Interested on what happened next for Graves and Snow? Check out

Graves's Sniper Friend


	42. ?

Walker Estate was empty. The place that once stood the big mansion was nothing but a deep hole surrounded by ruins.

The sky turned dark and a thunder clap. The blue being called The Rune Mage teleported to the place and arrived to the scene, searching for something important. Ryze was a being made immortal, his mission was to find runes and collect them. Some say he was mad for power; the only reason why he collected all the magical stones. Others said that he was saving the world from godly powers. Ryze heard all the rumours surrounding him and he doesn't care, his purpose was to himself only. His purpose called him to come to the middle of the forest and so he came.

"A Rune in the surface…" Ryze walked around the desolate place. "Interesting…"

Ryze has committed his whole life on collecting Runes. He understood the nature of the mythical stones and usually the Runes would be placed at hard to get locations. In a volcano. The depths of the sea. Dragon nests. Ryze had went through all the locations and most of them almost had him killed. With monsters and beasts protecting the Runes, he was anticipating conflict.

"It's been twenty years and you haven't aged a day." A voice said.

Ryze turned his body to the source of the voice and prepared his hands for combat. His face turned bitter and the marks around his blue skin started to glow with his eyes emanating with magic. He saw a man sitting at a rock, his legs spread and relaxed as ever. Ryze had met with many beings and a whole lot of people; he forgot all the insignificant ones and only remembers a certain selection. And the man at the stone was among the certain selection. He remembered his face but did not know his name.

"Oh you." Ryze said. "I remember you, what's your name again. I didn't get your name when your pried the Rune from my hands."

"The name is Walker." Walker calmly said. "Sorry for not introducing myself at the time, you were busy killing my men."

J.J. Walker still wore his Rune infused armour, PROJECT AZAZEL was still in pristine shape. He did not wear his helmet, rather the helmet was put beside him. The glass part had a crack that was visible and big. Ryze realized the man had a cut on his cheek and dirt all over the face. He wondered what had happened before this as the place was in ruins.

"You know what I want Walker." Ryze announced. "I don't see any reason to fight you."

"You mean this?" Walker lifted his helmet and put it elsewhere.

Ryze was amazed, Walker plainly hid the Rune inside the helmet. The Rune emanated a gold aurora, creating an aura that cannot be distinguished by any other power. That was the Rune that Ryze has searched for years but failed to track until today. Walker amused with the reaction made by Ryze, he thought The Rune Mage was emotionless, the world still have it surprises. Walker took the Rune and held it as if it was some normal rock. Ryze predicted conflict would happen and he prepared himself to cast a spell. Walker maintained his serious expression till the end.

"How easy it was." Walker said. "To conceal a Rune from the Rune Mage, one just simply never uses it. Shows how weak you are Ryze."

"I warn you Walker, what you hold is a danger to you, stop for your own safety!" Ryze warned.

"Those who holds a Rune, holds a power of a god." Walker plays with the rock, throwing up into the air and catch it as it lands down. "Legends as they say it."

Ryze focused on the rock as it goes up and down. He was scared to the bone, sweating nervously while putting a shield on to himself.

Walker stopped his playful act and took his helmet and wore it. He moved away from the rock and stood up to his feet. Holding the Rune with mysterious intent. Ryze could no longer stand the pressure; he made his move by casting a spell to Walker, Rune Prison. Walker stood still and was rooted to the ground. Surrounded by blue magic around his body and hurt him if he was to make any attempt of escaping. Walker smirked under his helmet. A miniscule movement of the Rune in hand and the Rune Prison was broken. Ryze gasped seeing the spell broken and reacted with an attack.

He focused all his might and energy into his hands. Combining his hands together and merged the power; the strongest electric ball that he could ever produce. Ryze let a loud roar and throw the electric ball to Walker. The size of the ball was two times bigger than the caster itself. The effects would be devastating if hit. Walker stood his ground and waited for the magic to come to him. Walker used the Rune and absorbed the orb; Ryze magic was like child play for him. Ryze marks slowly faded, seeing Walker's power instil fear that could never be compared. Ryze was out of energy and was vulnerable to any attack.

"Pathetic." Walker insulted.

Walker used the Rune and pressed it gently. He could feel the power emanating inside him. Walker looked at Ryze and The Rune Mage created a shield for all it's worth. Walker shook his head and turned his focus on the mountain far from where he stood. He focused all the power within him and exerted a gold thunder on the mountain.

The mountain was flattened in an instance.

Dust and debris started to expand out of the mountain. The sound of the eruption was finally heard that hurt Ryze's eardrum. Then the shockwave came and the earth shaken to uncontrollable degrees that the birds around the habitat panicked flight, fleeing away from the place. Ryze had trouble standing still, almost trembled to the ground. Walker was ever still, he was a god with a Rune in his hand. The quake slowly faded and Ryze controlled his posture. He doesn't know how to handle the situation but he could only hope for the best.

"Now, just one Rune and I could flatten a mountain so easily." Walker said holding the Rune. "The fact that you hold numerous numbers makes me wonder Rune Mage, so much power being held by one being and yet you didn't use it."

Ryze started to shiver in fear. It's been a long time that he didn't feel such feelings.

"You know what?" Walker took a glance of the Rune then passed it to Ryze. "Take it. I have no interest in it."

Ryze was shock and thankfully held the Rune from falling to the ground. Who knows the effect of a Rune touching the earth? Walker approached Ryze with his hands on his back; Ryze could not comprehend what was happening. He looked at Walker with the most puzzling look that he has made in decades. Walker giggled in his breath, thinking that he should take Ryze as a clown if he could.

"I don't understand where you going with this?" Ryze said.

"You know I could kill you but I didn't." Walker stood in front of Ryze. "Consider it a favour."

Ryze put the Rune in safest he could think of, in his pouch, and then looked at Walker. "So how can I repay it back? I don't like favours to begin with."

"Take me to Zaun, I need to meet with a certain someone now." Walker said.

Ryze thought it would be something big but this was small comparative to the favours before. Walker was the most mysterious person that Ryze had met in his life. He didn't want to know and Ryze simply nodded.

* * *

"Now remember class, whenever you want to make a machine with a heavy load, always use hydraulic actuators." Viktor said in front of his class.

Professor Viktor, middle aged, wearing a white shirt, black slacks with slick back hair, was one of the big minds of the Future Robotics Academy in Zaun. The class that he was teaching consists of twenty students, young and talented on mechanical and electrical engineering. Many students looked up to Professor Viktor; his mind was a different league from the other lecturers. He also owns half of the company he founded, Viktor Machinations Enterprise, made his wallet thick. Men aspire to be him while women wanted to marry him.

"How big the actuator depends on the load and the work itself." Viktor turned to the blackboard and chalk; he started to write a formula. "If the load, X, is determined and the work is determined with Y, then we can have Z as the answer."

Someone suddenly entered the class, the students and lecturer looked who it was. An old man with a bandage at the cheek; wearing a dark purple three piece suit with a cane. Walker looked at the class with a high chin and straight posture, the most gentleman pose that one can possess.

"Class is cancelled. The whole class shall have a full refund and education shall be free till you graduated. Sponsored by me." Walker announced, his voice was firm and clear. "Now get out."

Walker looked at Viktor but realized the students didn't moved. He glared at the students and tapped the floor with his cane twice. "Now!"

The young prodigies quickly shut their books and got up. They didn't know who it was and was too scared to know, the aura was disturbing. Viktor put down the chalk and stood straight in front of Walker, his didn't expect the boss would come at this moment. The fact that Walker seemed to be in a hurry was not a welcome addition to Viktor's day. Viktor could only hope for the best.

Viktor adjusted his throat. "Sir Walker, I didn't expect you to come here at this very moment. I'm sorry if I look rather unprepared Sir."

"Forget the formalities Professor and wear your lab coat, follow me." Walker ordered.

Viktor quickly moved to his desk and take the lab coat. He quickly moved beside Walker and followed him. They went to the halls and moved towards the exit.

"Is there a problem Sir?" Viktor didn't know whether it was proper to ask. "Or did I make a problem?"

They exited the class and two bodyguards joined Walker and Viktor. The students and staff gave space for the two to walk. Some dare to look at the two but there was a feeling that if one to look was to invite trouble. All was silence and looked at the other way; the people of the academy have no intention to act normally. The whole hallway was silent.

"I made a mistake." Walker glanced at Viktor. "PROJECT Salazar failed."

Viktor was shocked with the news. "What? How did it failed?"

"Two Contractors, a bomb to the back and pure strategy. Apparently we did not make him strong enough."

They arrived at the two door that lead to the Zaun streets. Two bodyguards were on standby at the door and opened the door. A fleet of stairs after that was a small path that leads to a gate. Beyond the gate was a limo with darkened windows. A bodyguard was there on standby. Seeing the limo, Viktor felt that he was about to be executed by Walker for the failure of PROJECT Salazar. He was silent and continued following Walker.

"After thirty years of effort, Bio-Metal PROJECT is a failure." Walker and Viktor walked down the stairs and were not far from the gate and limo. "Kill by random mercs that can be bought at the local Mercket, how disappointing."

"Is the body still intact? I can still make a few improvements on the next one." Viktor suggested.

"His body was incinerated in the explosion, nothing left but ashes." Walker shook his head. "Walker Estate destroyed to ruins, the research data have other back so there is nothing to worry about. I have other mansions scattered around the world so it's not a loss for me."

"May I know the names of the ruffians?"

"You don't have to know Professor Viktor, the two Contractors holds a special place in my heart. Though by now you may think I don't have one. They have shown me that humanity still have something to fight with the PROJECT. I will persuade them to join before I introduce the Bio-Metal to humanity." They both arrived at the limo and the bodyguard opened the door. "Get inside."

Like a puppy, Viktor obeyed. The Professor lowered his head and entered the spacious vehicle. He discovered that Walker did not come alone. Opposite to where he sits were two old men. He didn't know who they were but didn't bother to shake their hands. Too fearful as it may be impolite among the elite men. Viktor sat at the leather seat and Walker sat beside him. The door was closed and the vehicle started to move.

"Where are we going Sir?" Viktor asked.

"We're going to Skygone Avenue."

Viktor never heard such place but kept to himself.

"I would like to introduce you to my friends." Walker pointed at the two strangers. "Hermann Gach, Chairman of Gach Banking."

The man had top hat and tipped his hat. Wearing a proper suit similar to Walker. Short and obese, just looking at the man, Viktor knew that Gach was greedy.

"The other gentleman to your left is Swain, One of the Generals of Noxus."

Swain had long hair and sharp facial features. He did not bother greeting Viktor and drink his alcohol. He may be silent but he was judging Viktor at every aspect.

"This may seem to be rushed but situations have changed. If the situation changes we need to change. In time, the public will know that I died. Thankfully they don't know how I look so that's no problem. I only need a certain amount of people to know about my survival. You're one of them." Walker spoke. "I realized that doing this Bio-Metal PROJECT secretly is time taxing. It is not efficient. The yield is not much and it was my decision in the first place. Hoping mercenaries to kill themselves takes too much time. General Swain, do you mind passing my friend a drink."

Swain took a glass that was already filled and gave it to Viktor. Viktor accepted the drink and sipped the alcohol. The first and last time he taste the drink, he didn't want to get distracted even at the slightest.

"I realized that we need to expand our research." Walker looked at Viktor seriously. "It's time to expand our production into an industrial scale."

"Sir, what if the governments of the world disagree?"

"General Swain agrees with me."

Swain sipped his drink. "Noxus will back Walker if there are any disagreements by the governments. I have made agreements with Sir Walker. If Demacia disagrees, then I will be there to concur. Other than that, no government can deny what Noxus can or cannot do."

"Oh we won't make it too apparent; we will make sure that it not be too obvious." Walker said. "I believe in Swain and I see that his future will be the Grand General of Noxus, only a matter of time."

"Thank you for the compliment Sir Walker." Swain nodded to Walker.

"But Sir Walker, how about the human subjects. No human will be willing to enter the project if you plan to make it industrial."

"World conflict is upon us." Walker smirked. "I'm funding Noxus on certain future conflict. General, tell him the current Noxus agenda."

"We are planning to invade Ionia." Swain stated. "Noxus is planning to expand its borders outside of the motherland. The bodies of the dead will be more than enough, Ionian and Noxian combined."

"General Swain has no problem giving his countryman dead warriors." Walker added. "And also a few elites soldiers who are committed to Noxus, am I right General?"

"As long Noxus be the first to get the technology, then I have no problem." Swain closed his eyes and sipped his drink again.

"I don't support any government, I don't care if Noxus win or lose. All I care about is that we move humanity forward, you believe like I do. Isn't that right Viktor?" Walker asked.

"Certainly." Viktor nodded. "Metal is perfection."

"You have all the bodies and the best specimen if you need to test. You don't have to worry about anything. The only thing that you need to worry is not performing like you usually do." Walker affirmed.

"How about funding?" Viktor questioned.

Gach laughed loudly. "What an amateur. Gach Banking is backing you up Professor, you don't have to worry for the next ten generations!"

"It's time for rapid advancements Professor Viktor." Walker put his hand on Viktor shoulder. "It's time to do Bio-Metal PROJECT using the Walker way. Big risk come bigger rewards. It's time for us to go big. You shall be the leader of research."

"It would be my honour Sir, I will not let you down."

"You better be." The limo stopped. "It's time for you to see how big my commitment."

The door was opened by a bodyguard outside. Walker exited the car and Viktor followed behind. The sun rays hit his eyes and he could not see the outside. Once he stepped foot on the soil and a moment later of adjustment, he finally saw Walker's commitment. Skygone Avenue was an empty piece of land where the construction workers just started working on the foundations of buildings. The location that Walker stood oversee all the work that was in progress. It was a breathtaking scene.

"My biggest investment yet." Walker said.

The four men stood side by side, Walker at the centre.

"Three factories will rise just for the project." Gach announced. "Gach Banking approve the loan happily ."

"I figured that Bio-Metal PROJECT name is too long, is time to change the name." Walker informed. "From now on, we will call PROJECT HUMANITY or PROJECT for short."

A butler appeared with four champagne glasses. The four powerful men took the glasses and looked at each other. Walker raised his drink and announced.

"The Age of Magic and Monsters is ending. Now start The Age of Man and Technology."


End file.
